A Deadly Addition
by 3rdbase101
Summary: Sphinx, now Goldenpaw, is accepted by ThunderClan. Soon, however, cats start dying. What has Firestar unleashed upon his Clan with this new addition? Constructive Criticism greatly appreciated. Note: No Power of Three
1. Chapter 1

**ThunderClan**  
**Leader**: Firestar-ginger tom with a flame-colored pelt

**Deputy**: Brambleclaw-dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Apprentice, **Rainpaw

**Medicine Cat: **Jayfeather-gray tabby tom

**Apprentice, **Smokepaw  
**Warriors:  
**Graystripe-long-haired gray tom  
Dustpelt-dark brown tabby tom  
Sandstorm-pale ginger she-cat  
Brackenfur-golden brown tabby tom

**Apprentice, **Flowerpaw  
Cloudtail-long-haired white tom  
Thornclaw-golden brown tabby tom  
Squirrelflight-dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Ferncloud-pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat, green eyes  
Leafpool-light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, former medicine cat  
Spiderleg-long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

**Apprentice, **Redpaw  
Birchfall-light brown tabby tom

Whitewing-white she-cat with green eyes,

Berrynose-cream-colored tom  
Hazeltail-small gray-and-white she-cat  
Mousewhisker-gray-and-white tom  
Cinderheart-gray tabby she-cat  
**Apprentice, **Ivypaw

Lionblaze-golden tabby tom

**Apprentice, Dovepaw**

Poppyfrost-tortoiseshell she-cat  
Foxleap-reddish tabby tom  
Toadstep-black-and-white tom  
Rosepetal-dark cream she-cat  
Briarfur-dark brown she-cat  
Bumblestripe-pale gray tom with black stripes  
Blossompatch-tortoiseshell and white she-cat

**Apprentices:  
**Dovepaw-gray she-cat

Ivypaw-white and brown tabby she-cat

Flowerpaw - Light cream colored she-cat

Smokepaw-dark gray, almost black she-cat, medicine cat apprentice

Redpaw-Dark brown tabby tom with one ginger foot

Rainpaw-blue/gray she-cat with green eyes  
**Queens:  
**Daisy-cream long-furred cat from the horseplace; Mother of Spiderleg's kit, Eaglekit (dark brown tom with cream flecks)

Sorreltail-tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes; Mother of Brackenfur's kits, Spottedkit (tortoiseshell she-cat), Nightkit (pure black tom), and Ravenkit (Black tom with a white ear)

Brightheart-white she-cat with ginger patches; Mother of Cloudtail's kits, Snowkit (pure white she-cat) Lightkit (Light ginger she-cat) Patchkit (White tom wiht ginger patches) and Frostkit (pure white tom).

Icecloud-white she-cat; Mother of Thornclaw's kits, Dawnkit (golden brown she-cat with white rings around her tail) and Skykit (white she-cat)  
**Elders:**  
Longtail-pale tabby tom with dark black stripes, retired early due to failing sight

The scent of fish, water, and faintly of cats drifted through the reeds that a golden brown she-cat padded through. The sun peeked at her occasionally through the blanket of thick gray clouds, bringing warmth with it.

She lifted her head, and breathed in deeply. The she-cat coughed hard twice, then sneezed, but got the scents all the same. The river in which she walked next to was over-powering, but maybe, just maybe, did the scent of cat get stronger?

The white tip at the end of her tail twitched as she lowered herself into a crouch trying to stay concealed within the reeds. Suddenly, a black tom came hurtling form the complete opposite direction, landing on her back with a screech.

Flipping her over and pinning down her paws, the black tom held the position of power. "Who are you?" he hissed. "What is your name?"

"My name is Sphinx," she answered, struggling vainly against the wild cat's strong hold.

"Get off RiverClan territory, rogue. You don't belong here. I, Reedwhisker, under the power of Leopardstar, command you to leave now!" Reedwhisker screeched.

"Reedwhisker," Sphinx wheezed, "let me up. I wish to ask you and your Clan something."

Not letting his grip up, Reedwhisker shook his head. "I won't, and never will, trust rogues. What you wish to tell me can be done from underneath my paws, so I have the power, not you."

"Fine," Sphinx huffed. "First of all, I'm not a - " a coughing fit interrupted her words. When it subsided, she continued like it never happened. "Not a rouge, but a house cat, a kittypet, to you. I also wish to join RiverClan."

Reedwhisker laughed in surprise, and then got off of Sphinx. "A kittypet?" he laughed. "Join RiverClan? We don't allow such filth in our Clan. The only kittypet blood we have in our Clan is our medicine cat, and that line will die off soon enough. She isn't allowed to have kits, so the filthy kittypet blood can't continue. If-" Sphinx sneezed twice, interrupting Reedwhisker.

"Are you okay?" he asked her, eyeing Sphinx warily.

"Yes," she responded icily, "My housefolk said it was just 'springtime I'm fine"

Reedwhisker looked at Sphinx skeptically, and then continued. "If you want to join a Clan, join ThunderClan. They like, and _are_ kittypets. You will be welcomed warmly there. Reedwhisker proposed, pushing Sphinx to the border. "Keep along the edge of the lake, and you'll reach their camp soon enough. Now go!"

HE watched her trudge over the ShadowClan border with mixed feelings. Out of all of them, was a feeling of smugness. _Let ThunderClan kill their true Clan selves with filth such as kittypet blood, _he thought, turning around once Sphinx was far enough away.

Sphinx trudged through the thick mud at the edge of the lake. Large pines loomed in front of her, blocking out the sparse sun. Sphinx thought hard of her decision to leave her housefolk, home, and life back at the house. Fluffy, Oreo and Tigger would most likely be wondering where she was. The name Fluffy brought back a memory from about a week ago.

_ "What's out there, Fluffy?" Sphinx asked her neighbor while staring out into the large openness in front of her._

_ "Oh, nothing," Fluffy answered, shaking her snow white pelt nonchalantly. "Just... wild cats."_

_ Sphinx leaned in towards the she-cat, intrigued. The fence swayed as she added her weight to sit next to Fluffy, but Sphinx was used to sitting on fences. Fluffy told her of all the stories Purdy told her before he disappeared. It had been so long, Fluffy was sure Purdy was dead, Clan or no Clan. _

_ "I want to be one of them," Sphinx sighed in happiness, looking out into the territory._

_ Fluffy snorted in amusement. "No thanks," she sniffed. "I like my housefolk enough." With that, Fluffy jumped off the wobbly fence, and headed into her home, using the cat flap. Sphinx stood for a while more, imagining her life as one of those wild cats, free, strong. It gave Sphinx chills just thinking about it. _

_ Soon, her housefolk called. Sphinx ignored them for a while, but they got angry, and started yowling at the top of their lungs. With one last glance at the open land, Sphinx hurried in with a sigh. The next day, running away had been very simple. All she did was jump over the fence, instead of staying on top. She padded through town for a while, and finally got the nerve to go to the territories she viewed before._

A feeling of hatred emanated from the large pine trees of ShadowClan that immediately alienated Sphinx. Where was this ThunderClan Reedwhisker spoke of? Soon, the pines started to thin out, being replaced with full leafed deciduous trees.

Another scent of cat, slightly different than the one called ShadowClan assaulted her. 'This must be the border,' Sphinx thought, rushing across it. She coughed twice, and then proceeded to pad through the different territory without a care.

Hissing, a large white tom appeared from behind a tree. Anticipating his words, Sphinx mewed, "My name is Sphinx, I am a kittypet, and I wish to join ThunderClan."

His face softened. "Come," he mewed, leading Sphinx deeper into the territory. Soon they came to an entrance, and Sphinx was forced through first.

Many cats gasped at the sight of the new cat, and they hissed at her. "Who's this?" Firestar asked, getting up from sharing tongues with Sandstorm.

Cloudtail stood up proudly before answering. "Her name is Sphinx, and I found her on our territory. She is a kittypet, and wishes to join our Clan."

Firestar carefully looked over the golden she-cat. Finally, with everyone watching him, he spoke. "Can you fight or hunt well?"

Thinking hard, Sphinx nodded. "I used to bring birds and mice to my housefolk all the time, as gifts. RiverClan didn't want me, so I decided to join the next Clan that would have me."

Dovepaw and Ivypaw tried to get a better glimpse of the newcomer, but a wall of pelts blocked their way. "Another kittypet. Do you think Firestar will let her join?" Ivypaw asked her sister.

"Yes," Dovepaw answered. "She looks strong, and healthy." She watched as Sphinx coughed three times, and then sneezed. "Well," she corrected. "Maybe not so healthy, but it's probably just a cough." Both apprentices looked up at Firestar, who jumped up onto Highrock.

"Cats of ThunderClan!" he announced. "We have a new addition to our Clan. Sphinx, now Goldenpaw, will train and become a respected warrior. Dustpelt, it's time for you to have another apprentice. You will be her mentor, and I'm assured that you will teach her well."

Firestar finished, and Dustpelt walked over, his nose inclined downward wiht meaning. Getting the gist, Goldenpaw touched her mentor's nose.

"Goldenpaw! Goldenpaw!" the Clan cheered loudly. She broke away form Dustpelt, and the other apprentices swarmed her. Smug thoughts bounced around her head, mostly about RiverClan missing a new apprentice.

She coughed twice, and let herself be led around camp by the talkative Flowerpaw. Life in ThunderClan couldn't be better.

**A/N: Don't hate me! It's just something that popped into my head when thinking of how many kittypets Firestar lets into ThunderClan. Read and Review, please, please, please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's the second chapter! I'm surprised by how soon I got it out, 'cause I had many things to overcome. 1. Laziness, the most important. 2. Homework, which I still have to do *sigh* 3. Projects, I HATE history****. Thank god for laptops, and kidnap the teacher day! Pretty please read and review!**

"Like this, Dustpelt?" Goldenpaw panted, twisting over Rainpaw's head, and landing on her feet behind the blue-gray she-cat. Rainpaw snarled as her father nodded happily, and swung at Goldenpaw's face, claws sheathed. Goldenpaw, caught off guard, was hit fully by the powerful blow, and fell to the ground.

Rainpaw stood over Goldenpaw victoriously, a snarl still on her face. "Rainpaw, get off Goldenpaw," Thornclaw mewed. Rainpaw silently complied, and sat by her mentor.

"That twist was good," Dustpelt commentated, "but you should never get off guard like that. A skilled warrior will easily take advantage of that, and you will be yowling all the way back to camp." Goldenpaw hung her head in shame, looking at her paws.

One could see that Goldenpaw had lost most of her kittypet pudginess, and a sleek frame was starting to be able to be seen. Dustpelt seemed happy with her progress, although still upset at the cough that always followed her. She had been sent to Jayfeather many times, but his poppy flowers hadn't worked much.

Cloudtail had even started to cough, but not as bad as the young apprentice. Her sides were heaving and she coughed often as she set up to spar with Rainpaw again. Dustpelt's daughter seemed ready to claw Goldenpaw's fur off, so the dark brown warrior stepped in.

"Goldenpaw, go see Jayfeather," Dustpelt demanded. "I don't care if he says you already had poppy flowers, I want you to stay there until your cough is gone."

Goldenpaw nodded, and slowly moved off towards the camp. Thornclaw moved closer to Dustpelt. "That cough is horrible. If it happens in battle, she'd be left as crowfood."

"I know," Dustpelt sighed. "That's the only thing wrong with her. She'd be a great apprentice if she wasn't always hacking. Come, Rainpaw. Let's find your brothers. I'm sure Spiderleg wouldn't mind Redpaw practicing with you. If that alright, Thornclaw?"

The golden brown tom shook his head. "It'd be fine. Rainpaw needs to work on her double teaming. Spiderleg would just _love_ to take some anger out on his sister. I would be mad too. He _hates_ Daisy, but he can't help himself. They have another kit. I thought Toadstep and Rosepetal were enough."

"I'd like Spiderleg and Redpaw to try and take on me," Rainpaw growled playfully. "They'd better learn that they're younger _warrior_ sister can fight."

"I'll take on Spiderleg if he gets too rough," Dustpelt mewed. "You're his younger sister, he should play gentle."

"But Dustpelt! A _real_ warrior would never 'play gentle.'" Rainpaw complained.

Dustpelt sighed again, and cuffed his daughter on the ears. "That's enough out of you. You'll fight Redpaw and Spiderleg, claws sheathed."

Goldenpaw, hiding in a bramble patch, carefully stood up, and moved towards camp, so that her mentor would think she obeyed his order. In fact, she hadn't. She was actually listening to the whole conversation between the cats. Goldenpaw felt left out, as she didn't have a family in the Clans to joke around with.

Going through the thorn tunnel, Poppyfrost greeted her nicely. No cat stared anymore. She was just another kittypet in ThunderClan.

Jayfeather greeted her grumpily as she entered his den. "You again?"

"Yes me, Jayfeather. Dustpelt wanted me to stay in your den until my cough is gone. He says it's messing with my training." Goldenpaw mewed, and curled up in the nest that Jayfeather pointed to.

"Smokepaw," Jayfeather called. "Get me some catmint, Goldenpaw might have whitecough. That's probably why the poppy flowers didn't work."

Smokepaw came forth with the delicious smelling herbs, and placed them next to Goldenpaw. "Eat them. They will help. Oh, and don't worry about Dustpelt. He is just protective of sick cats since Mudkit died. Mudkit was my littermate, and he looked just like Dustpelt. I think he liked Mudkit the best, but then Mudkit got kit-cough and died. Dustpelt has sent any cat that's sick to us afterwards."

Goldenpaw nodded, then bent her head and ate the herbs. She purred at Smokepaw, who was padded away. The dark gray she-cat turned back and purred also, before heading out to tend to Longtail.

Feeling a little better, Goldenpaw curled up tighter, and fell into a fretful sleep filled with coughs. She dreamed of a light ginger she-cat named Flamefur, who claimed to be her mother, and Falconflight, who claimed to be her father. Goldenpaw knew that all of this was untrue. She knew her mother, Paradise, and her father, Dash. She even had two siblings, Board and Lights. However, Goldenpaw wanted all of that to be real, to be a real Clan cat.

When she awoke, it was moonhigh, and Smokepaw was curled up, asleep, beside her. Staring into the medicine cat apprentice's fur lit up by the moonlight, Goldenpaw made a risky decision. She would show Dustpelt she wasn't sick. Goldenpaw decided to patrol the territory, and hunt for the morning.

Quietly Goldenpaw got up, as not to disturb the peaceful Smokepaw. She exited the den, and surveyed the escape routes. Cloudtail stood alert at the thorn tunnel, blocking that escape. The only other one was through the dirtplace.

Wrinkling her nose, Goldenpaw stepped through, and soon she was out into the forest. A strong reek of dirt clung to her pelt, but it was useful in masking her scent. The golden apprentice froze as Cloudtail coughed, and sneezed. She stalked off towards the WindClan border once she was sure Cloudtail hadn't heard her. The fast-running Clan had been quiet since Goldenpaw came, but Brambleclaw thought that they were just planning something.

Goldenpaw agreed with the deputy, and as she carefully smelled the border, she felt herself being watched. She spun around to see a gray she-cat, frozen in place, hoping not to be spotted.

"Intruder!" Goldenpaw yowled, and leapt onto the she-cat.

They struggled for a while, coming closer and closer to the WindClan border. "What are you talking about, you mouse-brained apprentice? This will soon be WindClan territory; you might as well surrender now." The gray she-cat hissed while temporarily on top of Goldenpaw.

Goldenpaw thrust her back feet upwards, and the cat flew off. She landed dangerously close to the border creek. Goldenpaw launched herself at the she-cat, and they both tumbled backwards into it. They scrabbled against each other in the cold and swift moving water, being carried to the lake, and dodging rocks at the same time.

Suddenly, the gray she-cat went limp. Goldenpaw didn't understand why until she saw the dark red trail flowing from a deep gash in the she-cat's side. The apprentice let go of the cat, and she floated to a rock, where she clung on for dear life.

"Ashfoot? Was the raid successful?" A deep tom's voice asked quietly.

"Help me, Webfoot," Ashfoot croaked.

He came over the border, and bristled in fury at the sight of Ashfoot. "What did you do to her?" he snarled.

"Nothing," Goldenpaw hissed back. "She was on our territory, and we fell into the creek. You see my pelt wet too, right?"

The tom stood up to his full height, towering over Goldenpaw. "But you aren't bleeding out, are you?" he hissed sarcastically back.

"It's not my fault she was in front of me!" Goldenpaw yowled.

Webfoot paused, and stared at the figure of Ashfoot, who started to move. "Get… Kestrelflight," she rasped, and then rested her head against the rock once more. Webfoot seemed torn between getting Kestrelflight and staying with Ashfoot. With an angry look towards Goldenpaw, he left, sprinting with WindClan speed towards the WindClan camp.

Once he was far enough away, Goldenpaw yowled as loudly as she could. She hoped that at least one ThunderClan cat would hear and come. The seconds felt like moons to Goldenpaw. No ThunderClan cat came, and Webfoot hadn't returned with Kestrelflight. It was only her, and the small gray body of Ashfoot, who kept bleeding.

"Goldenpaw?" Cloudtail asked incredulously. To her relief, he came, along with Squirrelflight, Flowerpaw, and Brackenfur. "What happened?"

"I-I-I heard Dustpelt say that I was sick, so I decided to prove him wrong. I went out, and I saw Ashfoot on our territory. We fought, and she said that this would soon be WindClan territory. Then we fell into the creek, and it carried us, and she hit against a rock. I didn't mean –"

"You didn't mean what?" growled Crowfeather as he came with Webfoot, Kestrelflight and Antpelt.

"Just move, everyone," Kestrelflight demanded. "Let me see her." All the cats complied, but all cats from either Clan kept shooting looks of hate at the others. "Well," Kestrelflight mewed as he slowly got up from examining the body. "Ashfoot is still alive, but barely. I don't think that she will live, she's lost too much blood."

Crowfeather gasped. "You will pay for this," he growled at Goldenpaw. "You and your weak kittypet Clan." No cat noticed Antpelt quietly leave the confrontation, except Flowerpaw, who nudged Brackenfur.

"Hush, Flowerpaw," the tom mewed. "Leave this to the warriors."

Kestrelflight, along with Crowfeather dragged the WindClan deputy's body from the creek. "Her threat is still valid," Webfoot threatened. "This territory belongs to real Clan cats, who can hunt, not the kittypet Clan ThunderClan has become."

Cloudtail's hackles rose. "You don't belong in the forest. This will always be ThunderClan territory."

"That's what _you_ think," a new voice mewed. Goldenpaw looked up to see the form of Onestar come over the border with Antpelt by his side.

"Get Firestar," Brackenfur whispered to Flowerpaw, who shot off into the underbrush.

Onestar watched calmly as Flowerpaw ran off. "That was useless," he told them. "My cats will have beaten you and taken this territory for themselves by the time that weak kittypet leader gets here." Goldenpaw hissed at the WindClan leader, who only laughed.

"What danger am I in by you?" he asked Goldenpaw. She snarled and unsheathed her claws.

Cloudtail put his tail on her shoulder. "Don't," he warned. "Let Firestar come, and _then_ we will show these weak rabbits what a ThunderClan warrior fights like." He ended his sentence with a string of coughs, making Onestar laugh even harder.

"A sick cat? Fighting my own? WindClan, attack!" Onestar yowled.

The WindClan cats started moving forward, tails whipping and claws unsheathed. Antpelt smiled, and then bared his fangs, clearly aiming for Goldenpaw. Cloudtail stepped in front of her, blocking the tom's path. Antpelt's grin faltered, but then he smiled once more.

With a mighty battle yowl, he leapt over the large body of Cloudtail, and landed on Goldenpaw's back. She screeched, and tried to remember the training Dustpelt taught her, but drew a blank. She shoved Antpelt off, and Cloudtail bit down on his scruff, shaking him like a violent storm shakes the last leaf on the tree in Leaf-fall. The large white tom let go, and Antpelt stumbled around dizzy.

Goldenpaw took this advantage, and trying the move she was practicing earlier, landed fully on his hindquarters. She sneezed while trying to claw his body, and her weight shifted on the tom's back.

There was a small snap from his leg, and Antpelt yowled in pain. Goldenpaw got off of him, and let him limp back to his Clan camp.

"Stop!" Firestar yowled furiously. "What are you doing on my territory, Onestar?"

"_Your _territory? No. This will soon be WindClan territory, for we are cats that deserve it." Firestar hissed at Onestar's statement.

"What happened to you, One_whisker_?" Firestar asked sarcastically, yet seriously at the same time. "You were such a nice cat when you were a warrior, and I was helping your Clan. You seem to have forgotten all that ThunderClan and I have done for WindClan. Ever since you have become leader, your Clan has taken a turn for the worse."

"How?" Crowfeather snarled. "ThunderClan is the Clan with all the kittypets and weak cats."

"Your Clan is trying to be tyrants of the forest. No Clan likes you anymore, because you try to rule them and take their territory. However, you _can't_ control us. ThunderClan, RiverClan and ShadowClan are the strong Clans of the forest. WindClan is just a bunch of weak, meek, timid rabbits."

"How could you say that? Take it back!" Onestar demanded, tensing his muscles.

"It was easy. I'm just telling the truth," Firestar defiantly mewed, clearly angry.

Onestar looked at the flame colored tom for a few heartbeats, then launched himself at the ThunderClan leader, claws unsheathed.

**A/N: Cliffie! I just love them. So how do you think that chapter was? Please tell me by way of that little green button, clearly labeled, 'Review This Story/Chapter.' It would help me a lot! Plus, I bet that the chapters will come out quicker if you review, but that's just a guess (No it's not. It's pure, hard truth). Review, please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you all. I have officially TWO reviews! Yay! I'm not being sarcastic, I mean it. Really. Here's the next chapter of **_**A Deadly Addition**_**, please read and review, and if possible, tell others about it. You see how excited I am about **_**two**_** reviews.**

As Onestar leapt at the flame colored leader, Goldenpaw let out a screech, and tried to jump in between the two leaders. Webfoot looked on with a gleam in his eyes, apparently waiting for Goldenpaw to touch his leader, so that he could attack her. Her effort to stop Onestar's attack was fruitless, however, as Cloudtail grabbed her scruff when she flew past him.

"No," he coughed. "Firestar knows what he is doing. He will easily beat Onestar in a fair fight. That is why we can't join. Those WindClan warriors will cheat and all attack Firestar."

The cats from both Clans watched as their leaders fought, and yowled loudly in encouragement. Goldenpaw was surprised that more warriors didn't come, because Onestar seemed to be winning, even though he was heavily bleeding from Firestar's deep blows.

The two toms rolled over and over again, until Firestar came out on top. "See," Firestar hissed at his old friend. "You are, and forever will be, weak."

Crowfeather made a move for Firestar, but Brackenfur clawed his face warningly, keeping him back. Webfoot snarled, and tried to help his Clan mate, but the ThunderClan cats were ready for him. They hissed and growled, making Webfoot keep back warily. He saw what Goldenpaw did to Antpelt, and didn't want the same to happen to him.

"Now go," Firestar demanded, letting Onestar up, and clawing his hindquarters. Onestar yowled in pain, and ran over the border.

Onestar stopped, and glanced back. His cats were still filing over the border. "We _will_ have this territory, Firestar," he meowed angrily, before walking farther into the moor, soon disappearing.

"Thank you for getting me, Flowerpaw," Firestar thanked the apprentice. He turned to the warriors. "Come, let's get back to camp."

The flame colored tom bounded ahead into the dense forest, leaving his cats to follow. They did, although Brackenfur and Flowerpaw were ahead of Cloudtail and Goldenpaw, who both were hindered by their coughing.

Goldenpaw turned to Cloudtail as she ran. "My life is forever in debt to you. You saved me from Webfoot. I thought I was surely dead."

"No," he mewed. "I couldn't not help a fellow Clan mate, plus I wanted to attack the WindClan rabbits; they've caused me enough pain in the past. The only bad thing for them is that their deputy has died. If I was Onestar, I would make Whitetail deputy; she's young enough, and a hard working warrior. However, I don't think Onestar has enough common sense to do that, you heard Firestar. Anyway, Ashfoot was a noble warrior, but I know you had no intentional paw in her death."

Goldenpaw nodded, and tried to keep up with the other warriors. It was hard for her, however, because her lungs had started to hurt. She must have hurt them by coughing on Antpelt's back. She also landed wrong when Antpelt landed on her. That mouse-brained tom had caused her so much pain; all of WindClan did. No wonder the rest of the Clans hated them, they had good reason to. WindClan is just just a nuisance to all, worse than a thistle in your paw.

They finally got to the camp, and Goldenpaw was heaving. She coughed four times violently, to try to get whatever was in her body out, but to no avail.

With no prompting, she passed every warrior that was awake, and went into the medicine den. She curled up into a tight ball, and ignored the low explanations coming from outside. Her tail tip twitched in pain, and she closed her eyes, trying to block it out. Cloudtail entered the den, and sat in a nest next to her.

Goldenpaw opened her eyes a crack, just enough to see the white tom lay down. "Firestar told me to come here, because my cough is getting worse," he explained. She nodded, and then closed her eyes once more, hoping for peace.

Cloudtail's breathing became even, and Goldenpaw knew he fell asleep. She wanted to do the same thing, but the fierce pain in her lungs prevented her from doing so.

A small ray of sun came in through the bramble screen, making Goldenpaw flinch. It was too bright; it was like she was staring directly into the blinding sun.

"What were you thinking?" Dustpelt asked loudly as he rushed into the den. "I just woke up, and I find out about your moonhigh stroll. You found a WindClan warrior who is now dead, and you participated in a fight between WindClan and ThunderClan. You deliberately disobeyed my orders. I told you to stay in the medicine den, _because_ you were sick. Also, Berrynose wants my head because you 'endangered his daughter's life.'"

Cloudtail snorted in his sleep, and rolled over. Rainpaw, however, woke with a start. "What? Who is hurt?" she yowled, still slightly asleep. Goldenpaw took advantage of the fact that Rainpaw distracted Dustpelt, and closed her eyes again, trying to sleep.

"Nothing, Rainpaw," Dustpelt soothed. "Goldenpaw just had a moonhigh stroll, which I am sure you will hear of later. Can you please check her and Cloudtail over? Also, please make sure Goldenpaw stays _in _the den this time?"

Rainpaw nodded, then ushered her father out. Once that was done, she quickly looked over Cloudtail. "He seems to have what Goldenpaw has," she muttered to herself.

Goldenpaw perked her ears, but still kept her eyelids closed. She felt the soft breath of Rainpaw brush her fur, and inhaled deeply.

Rainpaw moved towards Goldenpaw's mouth, and placed dome fragrant herbs by Goldenpaw's mouth. Goldenpaw licked them up eagerly, but then coughed violently. The herbs came out, coated with blood.

Rainpaw gasped, and then slapped her tail over her mouth. Goldenpaw didn't open up her eyes, so Rainpaw assumed she didn't know.

"It's alright," Rainpaw mewed, her voice a mask of her scared feelings. "You don't need herbs right now,"

The blue gray she-cat turned, and rushed out of the medicine den, searching for her mentor. Jayfeather was with Lionblaze, asking if that, on the next patrol, would he find some horsetail for him.

Lionblaze nodded, and was about to say something, when Rainpaw skidded into their view. "Sorry to interrupt," she mewed to Lionblaze and Jayfeather, "but I have something very important to tell you about Goldenpaw."

Lionblaze cocked his head, and chuckled deeply. "What? Did she not eat the poppy flowers?" he joked.

Rainpaw turned on the golden tabby tm and hissed. "It's all fun and games for you, isn't it? Well, there are some things worse than not eating herbs, and Goldenpaw has done it. You are insolent, uncaring, and a complete mouse-brain. Do you really think –"

Jayfeather cut off his apprentice. "What is it, Rainpaw?" He gave a glance to Lionblaze, who stood perfectly still, apparently appalled at the furious insulting he just got. Jayfeather, who couldn't see his brother, turned once more and gazed at Rainpaw with blind eyes.

"I can't really explain it properly," she confessed. "All I can say is that I gave her herbs, and she ate them, but then she coughed. With the herbs came… came…" Rainpaw couldn't finish, because a shudder ran down her body, form her head to her tail tip.

"I think it would be better if you saw it," Rainpaw whispered.

Jayfeather nodded, and then followed his apprentice to their medicine den. Once near the area of the medicine den, his strong nose was hit by a powerful reek of blood.

"No," he whispered, and then dashed to the golden apprentice, narrowly missing the bramble screen. What he smelled, and picked up from the scent made Jayfeather shudder, too. He touched the wet mess with a forepaw.

Jayfeather pulled his paw back quickly, and started sniffing the she-cat. He heard a gasp from Lionblaze, who tagged along with Rainpaw, to see what had upset her so much. "Is that… blood?" He asked quietly.

Jayfeather, who was sniffing the fretfully sleeping she-cat nodded. A new smell, the one of death, assaulted Jayfeather's scent glands.

He went over to Cloudtail, and examined him, too. The large white tom smelled exactly like the golden she-cat, although not as strong. Jayfeather wrinkled his nose in disgust and indecision. He didn't know what this sickness was, or how to cure it.

The only thing that Jayfeather knew was that Goldenpaw came with it into ThunderClan and it took her about a quarter moon to get to this stage. The thing that worried Jayfeather most, however, was the fact that the sickness was spreading, and fast, too.

The gray tabby tom stood up carefully. He looked into Rainpaw's eyes, and announced the sad news. "If we don't find a cure for this," he meowed, clearly miserable by just telling them, "then in a quarter moon, Goldenpaw will join the ranks of her noble warrior ancestors."

**A/N: Sorry for ranting a bit on WindClan in this chapter, but I just **_**hate**_** what Onestar has done to it. I think Tallstar should come back to life, but of course, that will never happen. Please review. I want more. Pretty please review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for not updating sooner, but I didn't have enough time before. Now I do, because I'm sick . And I made a couple of mistakes. Rainpaw is NOT the medicine cat, but Brambleclaw's (not Thornclaw's) apprentice. Smokepaw is the medicine cat apprentice, and apparently, the site where I got the allegiances from didn't have Millie. Sorry about that, please enjoy the story**.

Goldenpaw sighed, and flinched as a strong feeling of pain erupted from her lungs, soon overtaking her whole body, making her shudder uncontrollably. Cloudtail placed his tail tip on her shoulder, trying to sooth the golden she-cat.

"StarClan help me," she moaned.

Cloudtail cocked his ears. "There _is_ no StarClan," he insisted. "If there were, then we wouldn't be in pain right now. StarClan is just a story made up for kits; I can't see why all of you believe in it. I'm the only smart one. Don't say it's because I'm a kittypet, either, because you, Firestar, and Millie do. I'm not sure about Daisy. Maybe when I get out of this den, I'll ask her."

"Don't say that, Cloudtail," Goldenpaw pleaded. "StarClan is the best thing to all of us. Your mate believes in it, and they will help me become better."

Cloudtail snorted, and took his tail off of her shoulder. He rolled over, and muttered something like "Good luck with that."

Goldenpaw was appalled at the tom's lack of belief. Who does he think will make him better, who the medicine cats talk to? Almost as if she had been called, Smokepaw padded slowly into the den.

"Why aren't you asleep?" she asked with a slight tone of alarm.

"I was talking to Cloudtail. He said that there is no StarClan. Is that true?"

"Of course not!" Smokepaw exclaimed, taken aback by the question. "Who do you think I talk too every quarter moon, which is in about two days? Do you think I go there to talk about prey? No, I go so that they may give me advice on…" Smokepaw's voice trailed off, making Goldenpaw wonder what she was thinking about.

"Stay here," she demanded, and rushed out of the den, leaving Goldenpaw to sigh, and try to sleep as Cloudtail was now doing.

"Jayfeather?" Smokepaw called through the clearing, disturbing cats sharing tongues and fresh-kill. "Has anyone seen Jayfeather?"

Whitewing lifted her head sleepily. "He's gone out to search for horsetail, Smokepaw," she called, and then went back to her drowsy licking of Birchfall's fur.

Smokepaw rushed past, thanking Whitewing as she almost bowled Berrynose over. He dropped his thrush and hissed at the medicine cat apprentice. Smokepaw ran through the forest, dodging trees and bramble bushes, desperately following her mentor's scent.

Soon, she found him, digging up large clumps of horsetail. He spun around when he heard her heavy panting.

"Has she taken a turn for the worse?" he asked anxiously.

"No! She's fine, I just have an idea!" Smokepaw panted, her flanks heaving.

"An idea…" Jayfeather echoed, trying to fathom her sayings.

"Yes, Goldenpaw gave it to me. She said they were talking about StarClan, who will protect her. Can I go alone to the Moonpool in two days?" the dark gray she-cat pleaded.

Jayfeather sat with his tail curled around his paws, pondering her words. "You may. Someone has to take care of the sick cats, and I would rather do that. Bring back good word from our warrior ancestors. Now, grab some horsetail root; we need to go back to camp."

Smokepaw nodded, and followed her mentor back to camp. Even though he was blind, he seemed to know where he was going, even dodging fallen trees that Smokepaw would have tripped over.

Once they reached the camp, a patrol of Firestar, Brambleclaw, Rainpaw, and Whitewing waited. "We're off to check the WindClan border," Rainpaw informed her sister. "But Graystripe is taking too long with Millie."

Smokepaw cocked her head. "Why? Are they sharing a mouse or something?"

Her sister shook her head impatiently. "No, she says her lungs hurt, and Graystripe won't leave her side. If we wait any longer, WindClan will take half of our territory!"

Smokepaw didn't answer her sister, but gasped, and ran to Millie's side. She heard the she-cat talking to her mate soothingly. "Go, Graystripe," Millie coughed. "I'll be fine, it's just a cough."

"No, I'll stay here," Graystripe mewed, looking around anxiously. "Smokepaw! Please come here! Millie is sick."

Smokepaw inched closer, and gently sniffed the gray she-cat. A strong reek that Smokepaw had grown used to entered her scent glands. She tried not to flinch, and looked Graystripe fully in the eyes.

"She has to come with me, Graystripe. Don't worry; she will be in good care. Go on the patrol," Smokepaw demanded.

"But…" Graystripe mewed, ready to argue, but the stern look quieted him. "You are just like Jayfeather," he muttered. "With his 'I'm your medicine cat' this and 'You have to obey me' that. Leafpool was so much better!" The tom realized what he just said, and slapped his tail over his mouth, looking with caution around. The newly made warrior was nowhere in sight.

"I'll go on patrol now," he mewed lowly, and hurried off. Smokepaw saw her sister growl something, and Brambleclaw cuff her ears. Then they were gone.

"Come, Millie," Smokepaw mewed, and nudged the she-cat to her feet. She veered her toward the medicine den.

Millie saw the bramble screen, and stopped. "No," she coughed. "I'm fine. I really am, let me –" Smokepaw waited as Millie coughed and sneezed multiple times, then moaned in pain. After her fit, she meekly walked into the medicine den and curled next to Cloudtail.

Goldenpaw looked up, her eyes bright with curiosity, even though she was deathly ill. "What was that about?" she questioned.

Smokepaw brushed off her question, and went into t eh herb storage. Thank StarClan it was newleaf. They were running low on every herb, because they mixed together ones that weren't deadly to see if it had worked.

Jayfeather told her once how Cinderpelt cured the ShadowClan disease by mixing things together, so they should try it, too. So far, nothing had worked.

Her mentor walked into the den then, his nose wrinkled in distaste. "There are so many sick cats," he hissed.

"Millie has also got it," Smokepaw informed him, making Jayfeather's lip curl.

"I don't know how to cure it!" he yowled quietly, but full of agony to Smokepaw. "I am a horrible medicine cat," he continued, resting his gray tail over his paws.

Smokepaw touched her nose to his ear caringly. "I remember you saying something about the ShadowClan sickness," Smokepaw mewed hesitantly. "Could… could I go and ask Littlecloud or Flametail if they know what herbs they used?"

"Of course Littlecloud and Flametail know the herbs," Jayfeather snapped, making his apprentice recoil in surprise. "Littlecloud almost died of it himself. But I will go, because ShadowClan wouldn't find much threat in me, a blind medicine cat. You will go to the Moonpool, however," Jayfeather mewed, still in a bad mood. He uncurled his tail, and walked out of the den.

Smokepaw heard him in the clearing, explaining to Firestar the dilemma, and Firestar's uncertain yes. After that, Jayfeather left, and Firestar came into the den.

"Smokepaw," he mewed. "I fear for my Clan. Three cats are sick, and I feel an ache in my lungs. I can't get sick, with WindClan so anxious for more land, and I only have two lives left. What is happening to ThunderClan?"

Smokepaw looked at her leader. His flame colored fur looked disheveled and flat, while his eyes lost their brightness. "I don't know," Smokepaw whispered. "Please, Firestar, can you try these herbs? It might keep you from being sick."

She brought out some feverfew, horsetail and marigold. "Never seen these used together before," he muttered, and then licked up the herbs, making a face.

"Thank you, Firestar," Smokepaw mewed. "Please go to your den and rest, now." Firestar nodded his head, and then went to his den.

_How many more cats could get sick before they find the cure, _Smokepaw thought. She would be known as a bad medicine cat for letting all those cats die.

"Please come back soon, Jayfeather," she mewed quietly.

"Why do we need Jayfeather?" Cloudtail asked. "I find that you are a very good medicine cat."

"Never mind, Cloudtail," Smokepaw told the white tom. "Go back to sleep. You'll get better quicker that way." He nodded also, and rolled over. Being medicine cat had some advantages and disadvantages, but the disadvantages greatly outweighed the worse.

Smokepaw started sorting the herbs, planning the next random mixture that might help. She came upon a leaf full of honey, and she purred happily. This would most likely cure it, especially with poppy flowers. Why hadn't she thought of it before?

"Millie?" she called. The she-cat lifted her head, and stared at the leaf and flower mixture Smokepaw just gave her. Tentatively, she licked it up, but it came back up seconds later.

"I don't like that," Millie told Smokepaw. "It makes me feel worse." Alright, honey was out of the question. Smokepaw cleaned up the mess, and went outside to get some fresh air.

The sweet smelling newleaf leaves reached her scent glands, clearing away any trace of that horrid smell of disease. She sat down, and sighed heavily. Why her? Why ThunderClan? Unfortunately, she had no answer to either question,

At that point in time, a pain-filled mew came from inside the nursery, bringing with it a string of words that Smokepaw never wanted to hear again.

Daisy yowled louder, startling Eaglekit by her side. "Jayfeather, Smokepaw? Can you please come here? My lungs hurt."

**A/N: Have you found a trend yet? If not, you will have to wait. Remember, this is only an idea I had, not something I wish. I truly love them, especially Cloudtail. Please review, I want to get more than 7!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Ahh! I messed up. THIS is the REAL chapter 5! Anyway, do you guys notice all the disease stories now? I was the first, and now everyone's copying me! Jeez, what do I get for making a god storyline? Well, that means one thing, they read mine, but didn't review. Please read and review, I'm begging you! (And don't steal my idea).**

Jayfeather walked slowly through ThunderClan territory, contemplating his next move. Should he wait at the border for a ShadowClan patrol? Quickly he discarded that idea. It was past sunhigh, any patrol would have been gone already.

That only left one choice. He would go into the territory, and wait to find a cat, or go to the ShadowClan camp. No cat would hopefully harm him, he was blind, a medicine cat, and alone. That is what he would do.

Sniffing carefully, he found the border, and the potent scent of ShadowClan. He wrinkled his nose, and crossed it quickly. Once crossed, he headed deeper into their territory slowly, trying to avoid any branches or objects he could fall over.

A livid hiss brought Jayfeather's hackles rising, and made a shudder go through his body. "What do we have here, Ivytail?" A tom's voice asked sarcastically.

"Well, Rowanclaw," Ivytail responded. "It seems the blind and helpless ThunderClan medicine cat has wandered over the border. Swiftpaw, what do we do to intruders?"

A young apprentice snorted, and then answered. "To ThunderClan cats? Well, we _usually_ give a warning before chasing them off, not laying a claw to them, but since he's alone, I think we might make an exception."

"I like the way your apprentice thinks, Ivytail," Rowanclaw mewed, and moved closer to Jayfeather.

"I need to-" Jayfeather started, but was cut off by a snarl.

"Shut up, kittypet fool," Ivytail growled. "You _will_ get off our territory now, or else –"

This time Ivytail was interrupted. "Rowanclaw! What are you doing? That is a medicine cat!" a tortoiseshell she-cat yowled, rushing over to the group.

"Hi, Tawnypelt," Rowanclaw sheepishly mewed, sheathing his claws.

Tawnypelt looked at her mate angrily. She then turned to Jayfeather, and gave him a speculative look. "Why are you here, Jayfeather?" she asked.

Jayfeather looked straight into her eyes, amber into sightless blue. "I need to see Littlecloud or Flametail for some advice."

Tawnypelt turned to the ShadowClan patrol. "Was that so hard?" she asked sarcastically. "Go back to hunting; I'll take Jayfeather to them." Rowanclaw nodded, and before heading off, licked his mate's cheek, and muttered something unintelligible.

She touched her nose to his ear, and then ushered Jayfeather in a different direction than the patrol was heading. "Come along, now," she mewed. "So, how is ThunderClan doing? I do miss my brother, but ShadowClan is my true responsibility."

Jayfeather carefully took in her words. "We're fine," he told her, guarding the real truth. "The prey is starting to run again, but we still have some kittencough."

"I remember when Dawnheart got kittencough as a kit," Tawnypelt reminisced. "She was agitated, and Littlecloud had to keep coming over with catmint. Thank goodness the warriors don't get it often."

"Yes," Jayfeather mewed, happy that Tawnypelt believed his lie. Another Clan didn't need to know of ThunderClan's drastic situation. A branch made Jayfeather stumble, and fall flat on his face.

"Sorry," she meowed apologetically. "I forgot you were blind, you walk like a cat that cat see." Jayfeather shook himself off, and then continued after the she-cat. "It's not that much farther. Hopefully you won't fall anymore," she joked, letting loose a _mrrow _of laughter.

Soon, the feel of the ground changed for Jayfeather. The pine needles disappeared to be replaced with smooth ground.

"we're here," she whispered to Jayfeather, before yowling to the camp. "Jayfeather is here for Littlecloud and Flametail, Blackstar."

The large white tom came out of his den, and stared at the newcomer, finally nodding in agreement. Before Tawnypelt could ask for Littlecloud, the tabby tom came eagerly out of the medicine den.

"Jayfeather," he greeted. "To what do I owe this pleasure? It is only two days until the quarter moon."

"I know that, Littlecloud. The matters I have for you are much worse. May we speak of them privately?"

Littlecloud nodded. "Of course, follow me." Jayfeather followed Littlecloud to the roomy den, where he sat with his tail around his paws. "What is it?"

"I… well," Jayfeather started, unable to finish a sentence. "Littlecloud, I trust you not to use this to the advantage of ShadowClan, and to help me."

Littlecloud leaned in, intrigued. "And why may this be?"

"There is a disease going around ThunderClan. My apprentice Smokepaw and I can't cure it, and we were hoping for some help," Jayfeather whispered, ashamed that he was revealing all of his Clan's secrets to another medicine cat.

Littlecloud gasped. "Oh, Jayfeather, this is so serious! Of course I will help, but how, is my question?"

Jayfeather looked at Littlecloud with anticipation. "Cinderpelt…" he managed to get out, before choking up. Why was it his Clan that was sick? Why not WindClan, RiverClan, or ShadowClan? Did ThunderClan always have to suffer?

"Of course," Littlecloud mewed, knowing fully what Jayfeather was getting out. "Flametail," he beckoned to his apprentice. "Please come here, and bring with you the herbs I taught you about the ShadowClan sickness"

The ginger tom came, and left, dipping his head to Jayfeather. Soon, he returned, with four herbs clamped tightly in his mouth. Flametail dropped them by Jayfeather's feet, and whispered, "I hope they work," to the tom.

"Please describe the disease, Jayfeather, so we can prepare for it if ShadowClan ever gets it."

Jayfeather nodded, and thought hard. Five cats now had it, so he had a clear idea of what it could do "First," Jayfeather explained, "the cats complain of an ache in their lungs, and cough and sneeze a lot. When we take them to the medicine den, we give them poppy flowers, but it doesn't work soon, they become listless, and on their way to StarClan."

Littlecloud and Flametail both looked horrified by Jayfeather's description "I've never heard of it!" Flametail exclaimed. "Have you, Littlecloud?" The question earned a small shake from Littlecloud.

Jayfeather sighed. Could nothing help his dying Clan?

"I would try those herbs, but they might not work. Whitethroat and I weren't like that when Cinderpelt found us. Good luck Jayfeather, and may StarClan show you the way out of this mess." Littlecloud ushered Jayfeather out of his den, and into the clearing, Jayfeather carrying the herbs.

"Tawnypelt, will you and Tigerstripe lead Jayfeather out of ShadowClan territory?" Blackstar asked of two of his warriors. Mother and son both nodded, standing next to Jayfeather, slowly leading him out.

Once they were free from the hearing range of the camp, Tawnypelt told her son to go hunting, and not follow the pair, she wanted to talk to Jayfeather alone. Tigerstripe nodded halfheartedly, clearly wishing to be in the conversation, before moving off.

"Why did you need to see Littlecloud, Jayfeather?" Tawnypelt asked. Jayfeather started to tell his lie, but Tawnypelt slapped her tail over his mouth. "Don't tell me that mouse-brained lie about kittencough. I know something's wrong, Jayfeather. Littlecloud never looks like that. I still care about ThunderClan, I won't tell any ShadowClan cat, I swear to StarClan."

Jayfeather speculated Tawnypelt's expression. "Alright," he sighed, his voice muffled by the herbs. She looked sincere enough. "A disease is going around ThunderClan, and nobody knows what it is, or how to cure it. The cats with it are soon on their way to StarClan."

Jayfeather stopped short when he heard Tawnypelt's gasp "Oh, I'm so sorry, Jayfeather. That's horrible. Go to your Clan, the border is right there. Good luck," Tawnypelt called watching Jayfeather slowly cross the border into familiar territory. Once he was safely over, and free from any ShadowClan patrols, Tawnypelt heaved a sad sigh, and padded back to the ShadowClan camp. Tigerstripe met her half way.

"What was that about?" He questioned, his eyes a light with curiosity.

Tawnypelt cuffed his ears. "Nothing for little warriors to worry about. I've known Jayfeather for some time now, so I'm allowed to have private conversations without my nosy son poking around in my life. Let's go home."

Subdued, Tigerstripe followed his mother, sincerely wishing he had stayed and listened to the conversation.

"Any news?" Smokepaw breathlessly called to her mentor, who entered the clearing after his trek to ShadowClan territory.

Jayfeather shook his head roughly. "They don't know our disease, but have given me the cure that Cinderpelt gave to them," he mewed.

Smokepaw rushed to the storage, trying not to disturb the sleeping cats. Of course, Goldenpaw lie awake, watching Smokepaw's every move. Smokepaw liked the young kittypet warrior, but the constant watching was getting on her nerves.

"What are they?" Smokepaw asked, finally happy to be doing something helpful.

"Chervil, Catmint, Juniper, and Poppy flowers," Jayfeather replied. Smokepaw could hear her mentor carefully sniffing the sick cats, and their disgruntled mewls as he woke them.

"Don't worry about getting the herbs," Jayfeather told his apprentice. "Littlecloud gave them to me."

Smokepaw came out of the den, and looked at the pile of herbs at her mentor's feet "Never would have used those in a million seasons," she muttered, and split the herbs into five parts, the largest being Goldenpaw's.

"Here," she coaxed Goldenpaw to eat the herbs, and when they went down without a sign of bad news, Smokepaw sighed in relief. Maybe this was the cure that would save her home clan, ThunderClan.

She gave the other piles to the other sick cats, all which went down easily. "I think this might work," she told Jayfeather, whose response was a grunt.

With another happy sigh, she lie down in her nest, hoping to catch up on some sleep that she had missed over the past couple days.

A paw prodding her side and a voice anxiously whispering her name woke Smokepaw from her dreamless sleep. Instead of finding Jayfeather's tabby gray paw and sightless blue eyes, she found a golden paw poking her own, and warm amber eyes

"Goldenpaw," Smokepaw scolded. "You should be resting!"

Goldenpaw frisked around the roomy den. "But I feel fine!" she protested, scooping up a wad of moss like a kit.

"The herbs…" Smokepaw whispered to herself, and then mewed out loud, "Nothing hurts?"

"Nope!" was Goldenpaw's only response. "May I go train with Dustpelt? I want to beat Flowerpaw and Rainpaw, and I'm sure he misses me"

Smokepaw watched the young apprentice's game, and decided that it wasn't really that bad to let her train for the first time in a while. "Fine," she let in. "But if anything hurts, you come straight back here, understand?" Goldenpaw nodded, and shot off towards the training hollow.

Slowly, Smokepaw checked the other patients, all who seemed to be breathing easier. Thank StarClan for Littlecloud, Flametail, and Cinderpelt, especially Cinderpelt.

"Smokepaw?" a tom's voice called, waiting outside the medicine den.

"Let me guess, Mousewhisker. Your lungs hurt." The tom nodded, and almost gleefully, Smokepaw shoved the four magic herbs in front of him with a demand of 'eat.'

"Good to see you back," Dustpelt mewed happily to his apprentice. His daughter didn't seem too happy, though. "Since you just joined us, you will be having a hunting assessment with Rainpaw and Flowerpaw. You have until sundown, and remember, I will be watching. Go."

Goldenpaw ran off in the underbrush, trying to stay silent, as not to scare away the prey. Soon, she came to a squirrel, and Dustpelt watched in satisfaction as she caught it easily. After burying it, Goldenpaw ran off again, leaving Dustpelt to try and keep up.

Her scent was fresh by the Sky Oak, but his apprentice was nowhere to be found. He sniffed carefully, following behind the tree, and stopped, his hackles rising.

"Dustpelt," a voice called.

**A/N: I hope you liked it, and for those wondering, there will be a lot of death. Not that I want it, it's just the story. Please Review!!!!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow. Only two reviews. Anyway, this will go a bit back into the last chapter, and is from Goldenpaw's point of view. Please enjoy, and don't forget to review!**

Goldenpaw heard her mentor say the best words of all, 'an assessment.' She smiled, and shot off once he said go, racing against Rainpaw and Flowerpaw, to prove she wasn't sick anymore. A squirrel sat with his back to a maple, nibbling a seed carefully.

Getting into a hunter's crouch, her paws glided easily over the smooth ground, avoiding dead leaves and bracken to rustle. The small animal didn't know she was stalking it until, with a large jump, she landed upon it. A squeak was let out, and the creature fell limp in her strong jaws. Its fluffy red tail twitched for seconds after, and the pleasurable taste of blood filled Goldenpaw's mouth.

She shook her head in dismay. She couldn't eat now, even though the scent and taste tantalized her every second. She buried the plump squirrel beneath the maple that had been the squirrel's only protection, remembering her spot to pick it up later.

The Sky Oak loomed higher as she approached it, and mice scampered busily by its enormous roots. Happily, Goldenpaw crouched again, hoping to get one mouse, when something else caught her eye.

A flashy blue jay sat in a branch low to the ground, and seemed to ruffle its feathers mockingly at her.

Deciding quickly that the blue jay would be better to catch if Dustpelt was watching, she backed up silently. Once far enough, she let out a low growl, and rushed at the limb, jumping with the height of the SkyClan cats Firestar talked about.

An alarming call from the blue jay sent all the mice hiding, but Goldenpaw had the blue jay in her claws the second it emitted the call.

It struggled and pecked her paws, and Goldenpaw was at its mercy, for she couldn't get her hind legs upon the branch. She started slipping, and in desperation, let go of the bird, where it fluttered listlessly to the ground.

Her claws dug deep into the soft oak wood, yet she still slipped. A yowl tried to escape her throat, but when she tried, an exploding pain erupted from her lungs.

Barely breathing, she tried to clamber up onto the branch again, but failed, as she only succeeding in letting go of the branch. With a loud thud, she landed on the ground, her lungs throbbing, and blood fleeing her mouth every time she coughed with each breath.

_I will surely die, now_, Goldenpaw thought to herself, trying to get up. The rustling of the forest brought back to her some sense of reality. A cat was rushing through the forest, frantically searching, finding nothing.

'Dustpelt,' she mouthed, no words, but blood escaping her mouth. Struggling to get up, she failed once again, falling back into a growing pit of her own blood.

"Dustpelt," she croaked, desperately hoping her mentor could hear her. He didn't answer, but the steps came slower as she repeated the name.

Slowly, his dark brown tabby head poked through the leaves of a bush, and saw the form of his apprentice. He gasped when he saw her usually shining golden fur matted and blood-coated. What was worst was the pool of her life liquid around her body, growing as fast as a weed in the middle of Greenleaf.

"What… happened?" he asked her, inching closer, and trying to block out the scent of death.

"Lungs," she explained. "G-g-get Smokepaw," she stuttered, her breaths coming in quicker and quicker.

Dustpelt stood watching her for a second, then sprinted off, yowling to anyone who would listen. "My apprentice! Get my daughter! She's sick, oh, StarClan help me!"

Graystripe saw Dustpelt rushing through the forest haphazardly, trying desperately to get to camp. The tom turned to Graystripe when he felt his presence, but the pleading words that were going to be said were replaced with a hiss.

"Go away," he snarled. "I need a real warrior to help me, not a useless gray lump." Graystripe was taken aback by his words, apparently remembering his kithood and apprentice days. With a growl, Graystripe clawed the ground.

"Go, then. Find a warrior who is just as good as I. Maybe they think you aren't a mouse-hearted piece of foxdung," Graystripe hissed, and stalked off into the undergrowth to find his patrol.

Dustpelt wanted to say something back, but figured his apprentice was more important. So, he dashed off again, still yowling, to attract any attention.

"What?" Berrynose mewed in surprise, "Goldenpaw is sick? I can't believe that. Smokepaw just gave me some herbs, and I fell much better."

"No," Dustpelt panted. "Jayfeather, Smokepaw!" he shouted, and watched as they both came out quickly.

Seeing her father's frantic face, Smokepaw whispered something unintelligible, and nudged Jayfeather to the camp entrance. "Go, go, go!" she hissed in frustration, as Jayfeather wasn't moving very fast.

He turned and gazed at her with blind eyes. "Why should I go quickly, Smokepaw?" he snapped. "I will get there eventually."

Smokepaw sighed in exasperation. "Goldenpaw," she prompted. "She felt better, so I told her she could go training with Dustpelt."

"What? Why?" Jayfeather growled, getting closer to his apprentice's face. "Please tell me why you didn't consult me on this matter? Then this would all be mice and moonlight, and nobody would be hurt!"

Dustpelt stepped in, then. "Leave my daughter alone," he growled threateningly. "My apprentice is coughing up blood, and I would appreciate it if you would stop bickering and help her!"

The rest of the Clan, who had been watching the confrontation attentively gasped. "Cinderheart, get Brambleclaw, Flowerpaw, Rainpaw, and Brackenfur. They will help her get back to camp. Jayfeather, you go and diagnose her, and Smokepaw, you stay here and get the supplies," Firestar ordered.

The cats that were called scurried away to do what they had to quickly, leaving the rest to sit, and wait.

"Brambleclaw?" Cinderheart yowled as she raced through the territory.

"Yes?" a quiet mew came from in a tree, where the tabby tom slid down from, scaring Cinderheart. "I was watching Rainpaw stalk a thrush. You scared it away, though. What do you need?"

"Goldenpaw, she is sick," Cinderheart panted. "Get Rainpaw to the Sky Oak, I will find Brackenfur and Flowerpaw. Hurry, they say she was coughing up blood."

Brambleclaw's eyes grew wide, staring at Cinderheart. Cinderheart bared her teeth, prompting her deputy, and that made him spin around, and start running with Rainpaw.

She watched the pair sprint away, and then continued her search. _Where are they?_ She thought. Finally, after seconds that felt like minutes, she saw them near the WindClan border.

"Go to Sky Oak, Firestar says," she mewed, gasping for air. When his leader's name was mentioned, Brackenfur took off in that direction, Flowerpaw and Cinderheart following.

A large group of cats surrounded the body of Goldenpaw, although keeping out of the large puddle of blood around her head. "StarClan, no," Flowerpaw whispered, pressing closer to Cinderheart for support.

Jayfeather lifted his head, and stared around at the group, before speaking up. "Goldenpaw has the lung sickness, and that made her fall from the Sky Oak, and her blood. We need to carry her back to camp immediately, so that I might treat her."

The cats pressed their noses to Goldenpaw's limp form, and lifted her up. Flowerpaw led the group of cats and Jayfeather to camp, trying to urge them faster. They weren't moving quickly enough, and Flowerpaw felt a sharp pang of regret for her new found friend. Why had the bad things been happening to her?

"Step over that branch, Brambleclaw, and then we're there," Flowerpaw directed the deputy, who let out a sigh of relief. Jayfeather walked past Flowerpaw, and stood in the clearing, waiting for the apprentice's body to be placed in front of him.

"Jayfeather," Smokepaw mewed worryingly, "when you were gone, all the cats who I gave the herbs to, they came back, feeling worse. They're in the den now, but I have no clue on what to do!" Smokepaw wailed.

Jayfeather glanced at the medicine den quickly, but his head snapped back to Goldenpaw when she was laid down. Smokepaw gasped, but Jayfeather ignored her, examining the she-cat even closer than before.

"Daisy leaves, Snapdragon, Milkweed, and witch hazel," Jayfeather yowled, just mewing random herbs. Smokepaw jumped, startled by the loud call, and scurried into the medicine den.

She brought out the herbs, and dropped the large bundle by her mentor's feet, close to Goldenpaw's matted fur. Jayfeather sniffed the herbs carefully, and took the milkweed into his paw. He slowly fed Goldenpaw the herbs, but she coughed them out.

"Jay… feather?" Goldenpaw questioned weakly, her eyelids fluttering.

"Hush," he mewed, placing his tail over her mouth. "You need to rest. A large journey awaits you, but when you get there, it will be good for you." Jayfeather paused, and looked around the clearing, scenting the cats that had gathered.

"Firestar?" he asked, "Please come here."

The ginger leader came forward from the ranks of cats. "What is it, Jayfeather?" he mewed quietly, trying to keep the conversation between them away from any listening ears.

"I need you to perform a ceremony for me," Jayfeather whispered, the sadness evident.

"Which one?" Firestar coughed, starting to breath heavier. "Before you say anything, I do have to tell you that the herbs Smokepaw gave me didn't work very well. I might soon have to move in to the medicine den. I don't want to do that, Jayfeather."

Jayfeather stared at his leader. "I'm sorry Firestar, we are trying. I don't want you to go to the medicine den anymore than you do, but if you get to sick, you might have to. Now, I thought this was clear, but I need you to perform the dying apprentice ceremony on Goldenpaw. She will not live."

It was Firestar's turn to stare. "I can't do that!" he yowled, not caring about who heard anymore. "The last time that ceremony was performed, it was on Brightheart, and she lived. I can't have Goldenpaw's name being something she couldn't live with if she lived."

Jayfeather bared his teeth at his leader. "Firestar," he snarled, bringing his voice louder so everyone could hear. "Goldenpaw will _not_ live. She has gone too far with the sickness. It hurt her so bad; it caused her to fall from a tree, which made her bones shatter. I repeat, she will not live. At least give her the satisfaction of going to StarClan with her warrior name."

The tom sighed. "No chance of her surviving? Cinderpelt said Brightheart would die, but she is not with StarClan, she is with us here, and a great warrior," he argued, giving a quick glance to the she-cat, who was shuddering in Thornclaw's ginger fur, apparently remembering things she didn't want to.

"No, Firestar, Goldenpaw is trapped under ice, she will never get out," Jayfeather growled, getting fed up with his leader. "Perform it now, or she will die, and go to StarClan without a name. Do you understand?"

Firestar touched his nose to Goldenpaw's fur, and sighed as he lifted his head up. "Fine," he huffed, looking up to the sky, where one star twinkled at him. "I ask my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has learned the warrior code and has given up her life in service to her Clan. Let StarClan receive her as a warrior. Her name will be Goldenpool, because of her courage, ability to make friends, and compassion. Let StarClan receive her by the name of Goldenpool." Firestar glanced up at the sky again, watching his ancestors for their approval. He saw a cat's figure appear in the darkness between two stars, and pressed his nose into her soft fur.

"I'm so sorry for this," he mewed. As if Goldenpool was waiting for her name, she started to breath slower and slower, occasional coughs thrown in. Her eyelids fluttered open one last time, and stared blankly at her leader, her Clan, and her friends.

"Thank you for everything," she whispered, and her eyes closed. Soon, the fretful sound of her coughing faded, and her breathing stopped.

"Goldenpool," Dustpelt mewed pushing past Firestar hastily and burying his nose in her fur. "I knew you'd be a good warrior. You could hunt well, and you fought like a warrior of LionClan. May StarClan receive you with warmness."

All the cats passed by the she-cat, whispering soft words; few touched their noses to her fur to wait until moonhigh.

"Please take me to the medicine den," Jayfeather sighed, placing his tail on Smokepaw's shoulders.

"I don't think there's enough room, Jayfeather," Smokepaw replied, leading her mentor towards the den.

"I don't care. I just want to lie down," he muttered.

"I know you feel like a bad medicine cat because Goldenpaw- no, Goldenpool, died, but we need to worry about the other sick cats," Smokepaw mewed, shaking his tail off from her shoulders. The distinct smell of the sickness and death met her nose as she gazed at the cats lying listlessly in the den.

"Who's here?" Jayfeather asked, confused at their scents, because they were masked by the rancid scent of the disease.

Smokepaw sighed heavily. "Cloudtail, Daisy, Mousewhisker, Berrynose and Hazeltail. Eaglekit is being taken care of by Icecloud."

Jayfeather growled under his breath. "We have no clue on how to stop it, right?"

"No," Smokepaw whispered. "They will all go like Goldenpaw if we can't find anything."

"Firestar will have to come in here soon, too," Jayfeather told his apprentice. "I heard him coughing badly last night; he is just trying to hide it from us. He thinks that ThunderClan will be weak without a leader."

"StarClan help us," Smokepaw whispered. "ThunderClan is falling apart." Slowly she lay down and buried her face with her paws.

"I know, I know," Jayfeather sighed, and took up the same position. "It's going to be a long season for us, Smokepaw."

**Did you like it? I felt bad for killing off Goldenpool, but that is the way this story is going to go. I like her name, though. Please review. I'm asking nicely. :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Merry Christmas! This is my gift to you, a storyline that I originally thought of! Can your gift to me be a review? Pretty please?**

The quarter moon shone brightly through the fully leaves branches, unhindered by clouds. Many stars twinkled from above, illuminating Silverpelt with short bursts.

A dark gray she-cat stood with her nose pointing up in the air, watching her warrior ancestors. 'Cloudtail and Millie have joined them,' Smokepaw thought. 'I wonder if they are enjoying StarClan.' Quickly she shook that thought off. Of course they would be enjoying it. They would meet their ancestors, and have tireless hunting and energy.

Looking around the medicine den, Smokepaw decided that it would be better to be in StarClan than ThunderClan at this point. Cats lie painfully in their nests, their sides heaving. Although they had lost three cats over the past two days, four had come in their place. Whitewing, Toadstep, Briarfur and Firestar now crowded against each other, coughing. Berrynose took a turn for the worse, and he lay isolated in the corner with Jayfeather inspecting him, for no cat wanted to end up like him.

Taking one last look around at her own personal Dark Forest, Smokepaw stood up and walked over to her mentor. "Jayfeather," she called, waiting for his grunt of acknowledgement. "I am leaving now. Hopefully StarClan will give me something to help our Clan." The tom looked up from his examining of Berrynose, and nodded.

"They will help you," he whispered, pressing his nose into her fur. Their dependence on each other the past days had helped Jayfeather's grumpiness towards her.

Smokepaw licked her mentor's shoulder, and then stepped over the sick cats to the bramble screen. The clearing seemed rather empty, as many cats were in the medicine den, or hunting to keep up the fresh-kill pile.

She passed Brambleclaw, who was guarding the entrance. Smokepaw nodded to him as she left, and the tom muttered something incomprehensible. Without worrying about what he said, Smokepaw carried on, a little afraid, because it was the first time she wasn't going with her mentor.

At the WindClan border, she met Kestrelflight, and his apprentice, Whitepaw. Whitepaw lost the kit look to him, and if he had been a regular apprentice, he would have been a regular apprentice; he would be a warrior for a few moons.

"Kestrelflight, Whitepaw," Smokepaw greeted, dipping her head to the medicine cats.

"Smokepaw," Kestrelflight replied. "How is ThunderClan?"

Smokepaw sighed uneasily, and stared at Whitepaw for a long time, studying his pelt. The black on his back merged perfectly with his white underbelly, creating little swirls. The white intruded on his whole muzzle, and even covered one of his yellow green eyes

"We have a big problem, and I am hoping StarClan will help us. How is Ashfoot?" Smokepaw finally mewed.

"She joined her warrior ancestors a few days ago. Onestar and Crowfeather took the loss hard, but Whitetail is a great deputy," Kestrelflight meowed proudly. A rustle in the bracken told Smokepaw that Littlecloud and Flametail were here.

"Hello," she greeted, dipping her head. "We are only waiting for Mothwing and Willowshine," Smokepaw told the ShadowClan cats, who nodded.

"No Jayfeather, Smokepaw?" Flametail joked. "Littlecloud still won't let me go by myself!"

"There is a reason behind it, Flametail. Jayfeather was needed back in camp," Smokepaw growled, trying to conceal her anger. ThunderClan was becoming the weakest Clan, and the rest of the medicine cats were joking around about it.

"Peace, Smokepaw," Littlecloud soothed as he laid his tail upon her shoulder. Leaning closer to her ear, he whispered, "The herbs didn't work, did they?"

"No," Smokepaw whispered back, her anger replaced with sadness.

Littlecloud pulled away, and sat with his apprentice. "I am sorry then."

Whitepaw tried to ease the tension. "Why do we always have to wait for the RiverClan cats?" he asked the older medicine cats.

Kestrelflight _mrrowed_ in laughter. "When I was a little apprentice like you, Mothwing and Willowshine always took the longest, too. I have no clue why they are always so late."

"I am sorry I am late," Willowshine muttered as she quickly came and sat down by Smokepaw.

Flametail fake sighed. "_Another _apprentice who can go without their mentor. Why am I special, Littlecloud?" His mentor snorted, and turned to Willowshine.

"What kept you?" he asked politely, curling his tail around his paws. It was a sign that he wasn't going to move until he told her.

Seeing that, Willowshine took a deep breath. "I am here alone, and late, because Mothwing has caught a lung disease and we have no idea on how to cure it. She took a turn for the worse, but still wanted me to go to see my warrior ancestors." Hearing Willowshine's uncertain tone on the last part made Smokepaw narrow her eyes. Willowshine made that last part up. Did she sneak out of camp without orders?

"Luckily," Willowshine continued, "No other cat has gotten the lung problem. Has any other Clan had our problem?"

Smokepaw growled inwardly to herself. It felt so wrong to admit this, because it made ThunderClan weak, but they were all medicine cats. "ThunderClan is," she admitted, feeling embarrassed. "Except instead of only one cat, we have a lot. Three have died, and eight are in the medicine den. One of those eight is on the brink of life and death."

The five other medicine cats gasped in horror. "I never knew it was that bad!" Littlecloud yowled, his tail tip twitching in sadness.

"StarClan will help me, though," Smokepaw insisted. "Can we go now, then? I want to get help as soon as possible."

"Of course," Kestrelflight agreed, and started up the path with Willowshine and Littlecloud by his side.

Whitepaw waited for Smokepaw, and Flametail joined them. "I am so sorry about your Clan," Whitepaw whispered, pressing his fur against Smokepaw's comfortingly. "Kestrelflight said something about getting my full medicine cat name today, but I will tell him not to. Your Clan and getting information from StarClan is more important."

Smokepaw shook her dark gray head furiously. "You don't have to do that!" she exclaimed. "I would want my full medicine name if I could get it, why not you?"

Whitepaw sighed in impatientness. "Your Clan is more important. We could save precious seconds without me getting my name. I still have some things to learn, anyway. I could wait another moon." After finishing he hurried to the group in front to present his case.

Smokepaw ignored what he was doing with Kestrelflight, and watched as Littlecloud limped on the trail going to the Moonpool. Old age was getting to him; soon Flametail would take over as full medicine cat.

Kestrelflight's surprised mew brought Smokepaw back to reality. She stopped short, to avoid crashing into Willowshine. "Why don't you want your name tonight, Whitepaw?"

Whitepaw mewed something too low to be heard. "I understand, then," Kestrelflight meowed, looking from his apprentice to Smokepaw with sympathy in his eyes. The group continued on after the interruption, and soon the harsh ground became smooth, as if hundreds of paws had once walked here.

"I think Whitepaw likes you," Flametail whispered, walking faster once the Moonpool was in sight.

"I don't like him, though. We're medicine cats!" Smokepaw told Flametail in a whisper. The tom shrugged, and sat down beside Littlecloud near the clear waters of the Moonpool.

Smokepaw did the same, except without her mentor. It felt lonely and cold without Jayfeather's warm tabby gray fur beside hers. She closed her eyes, and eagerly dipped her nose into the cold and still waters of StarClan's way to speak to the medicine cats.

Nothing happened for the longest time, until Smokepaw felt an unnaturally cold breeze ruffle her fur. She looked up, and saw around her a large amount of cats with stars in their fur studying her.

"Smokepaw," a large white tom spoke up. "We know why you're here." A small scuffle and the group of cats parted. Within their ranks, Smokepaw saw Cloudtail, Millie, Goldenpool, and a cream heap of fur lying on the ground.

"Berrynose?" Smokepaw asked skeptically.

The tom nodded. "They are not the first to join us, and will not be the last. Many in ThunderClan will become a member of StarClan."

"Who… who are you?" Smokepaw asked, looking around her in a circle, for the cats of StarClan surrounded her.

"Me? I am Whitestorm, deputy before Graystripe and Brambleclaw. We, the cats of StarClan have heard your pleas, and have come to answer them," Whitestorm mewed, nodding to a few cats on his right.

"So, there _is_ a cure?" Smokepaw asked, her ears perked high in relief.

A gray she-cat with a flat face snorted. "A cure? No, no. There is no cure to this. We have come to help you realize that. Not even the ShadowClan sickness that Cinderpelt cured is in comparison to this. ThunderClan needs a cleansing, and the only one that will survive shall become a medicine cat after you."

"Yellowfang!" a blue gray she-cat yowled in a reprimanding tone. "Remember that we were going to bring her down easily?"

Yellowfang bared her yellow and rotten teeth. "Nothing ever happens easily, Bluestar. We must prepare her for the real world of a medicine cat, for she will become the only medicine cat of ThunderClan soon."

"What?" Smokepaw asked. "I will be the full medicine cat soon? What about Jayfeather?"

"Like I said," Yellowfang growled. "ThunderClan needs a cleansing. It wasn't this way when I was there. It was only Fireheart and Cloudpaw."

"Yes, Yellowfang," Bluestar said with exasperation. "However, we have many good warriors now."

A tortoiseshell tom with a bright red tail spoke up. "A Clan isn't meant to be the way ThunderClan is now, it should be pure born Clan cats!" Many StarClan cats yowled in agreement, but Bluestar quieted them.

"I am sorry that we can't give you anymore help, but this is the best we can do. None of our previous medicine cats have dealt with such a disease, and we have no idea. We have given you a brief glimpse into the future, though. May you deal with the death and destruction well."

Cloudtail walked up to Smokepaw and pressed his nose into her fur. The contrast between his snowy white pelt and her dark gray one was surprising. "Tell Brightheart and Whitewing and the rest of my kin that I miss them. I also now believe in StarClan. How could you not when you are among them now?" Cloudtail joked. "But I will tell you this. Two deaths have happened tonight, but the most recent queen to join us won't be joining StarClan, for she is oblivious to everything, including StarClan and her clan mates. One as selfish as her should be punished, and for that, she won't go anywhere when she dies."

"Not anywhere?" Smokepaw asked confused. Cloudtail moved away, sitting by the rest of his new clan mates.

"She won't go anywhere, and her spirit is on her way to resting now. I can't say that I will miss her, but the rest of her kin might," Cloudtail confessed.

"Daisy…" Smokepaw whispered.

"Go, Smokepaw," Whitestorm meowed. "Go to your Clan now. We can't help you but I can do one thing. I can set your mind at rest that Cloudtail, Millie, Goldenpool, and now Berrynose will be taken care of."

"Wait!" Goldenpool yowled as she rushed up to Smokepaw. "Take care, please take care. You were one of my best friends, and I miss you."

Those were the last words Smokepaw heard before she woke up, panting with her nose in the cold Moonpool waters. She stood up, and stretched her legs. Littlecloud, Flametail, Kestrelflight and Willowshine were already up, and grooming themselves while waiting.

Finally Whitepaw woke, and his eyes shone brightly. "Let us go, then," Kestrelflight mewed, and stood up, starting to move off.

Whitepaw rushed to Smokepaw as the groups gathered and left the serene Moonpool. "I loved my dream. Tallstar met with me, and he told me my name that he will send Kestrelflight in a dream. _Whitebelly_," he said, putting a stress on his name.

"I love it, Whitepaw," Smokepaw mewed in a monotonous voice. "It goes well with your pelt."

"For now my name is Whitepaw, but StarClan knows my real name. Did you find anything out about the sickness?" he whispered, leaning in closer for the answer.

"No," Smokepaw lied, faking a sigh. "They didn't tell me anything, except that I would be getting an apprentice soon."

"Oh, that's great," Whitepaw mewed, trying to hide his disappointment. The rest of the journey was passed in silence. When it came time to depart, Smokepaw nodded politely to everyone, but didn't say a word. She did notice Flametail's sympathetic look, though.

Once alone, Smokepaw crashed blindly through the underbrush, heading for camp, and scaring any bit of prey in the area around her.

"Smokepaw?" Brambleclaw, who was still on guard duty, asked as the she-cat rushed into view.

"They can't help us," she meowed mournfully, confusing Brambleclaw. "Jayfeather!" she yowled, attracting every cat's attention.

"Smokepaw, calm down. I need to tell you something before you tell me the cure StarClan gave you," Jayfeather told his apprentice as he exited the strongly smelling medicine den.

Smokepaw paused, and then yowled louder. "Berrynose and Daisy are dead, I know that," she meowed to a surprised Jayfeather. "I saw Berrynose, and Cloudtail told me that Daisy wasn't going to either the Dark Forest, or StarClan. She is going nowhere."

"The cure," Jayfeather prompted, ushering Smokepaw into the medicine den, where less would hear.

"There is none," she snarled. "Yellowfang said 'ThunderClan must be cleansed.' They also said that I would soon be a full medicine cat with an apprentice, who would be the only one that survived," Smokepaw yowled, everything StarClan told her coming out in a flow of fast paced words.

"They don't have a cure," Jayfeather echoed, sitting down in disbelief. "'Cleansing?' What does this mean?"

"There is something that all of these cats share, including Mothwing, that makes them vulnerable to this," Smokepaw mewed. "They are going to die quicker than Goldenpool did, I can see it now the way that their sides heave and they cough like they have just escaped from a roaring blaze with a lot of smoke."

A harsh cough, and then the sound of a pair of lungs stop brought Smokepaw's and Jayfeather's attention back to the sick cats lying like they were already dead in the den.

"Firestar," Jayfeather whispered, and rushed over to his leader. The ginger tom was quiet for a few seconds, then he lifted his head, and his eyes showed signs of living again.

"I think that you should know, Smokepaw, that this is my last life," Firestar rasped. "Jayfeather, for you, you should know that this is not like the greencough sickness. I still feel horrible, and I fear that I am to die soon."

"Don't say that, Firestar," Jayfeather whispered. "Yes, some cats have died, but others haven't come in yet."

Smokepaw shook her head. "Negative. Leafpool just came in."

Firestar's eyes grew wide. "My daughter? It was bad when Cloudtail died, but now my own daughter? It is bad when three medicine cats plus StarClan don't know the cure to a disease," the ginger tom sighed, and rested his head upon his paws, closing his green eyes.

"Leafpool, do you know anything of this sickness?" Jayfeather asked his mother, his mew strained.

"I am not the medicine cat anymore, but if I was, I still wouldn't know anything. I am sorry," Leafpool confessed, and took a nest next to Whitewing.

Icecloud came into the den. "Not you too!" Smokepaw yowled at the white she-cat.

Icecloud shook her head. "No, I feel very fit. It is just that Eaglekit is without a mother. Should I nurse him with my own?"

Jayfeather looked up from Firestar. "That is a great idea, Icecloud. Thank you for doing this for Eaglekit."

As she turned to leave, Icecloud looked over her shoulder. "I couldn't stand to see one cat in pain, let alone a kit."

Smokepaw sighed as her sister left for the nursery. She nudged Daisy's and Berrynose's bodies out the den, and came back into the stench of death. "My sister is oblivious to everything that is going on here. When will she notice that all these cats are in _pain_?"

Jayfeather got up, and went onto examining another cat. His voice came to her but was muffled by Whitewing's thick white fur. "No cat except for the sick and those that died from this disease know of the pain it causes. When Firestar dies, however, that is when all this will be brought to the light."

**A/N: Did you like it? I feel sorry for killing off the cats that I do, and have to, but that was my idea. I really don't think ThunderClan needs to be 'cleansed,' but Daisy and her kits should have never been invited to ThunderClan. Anyway, please review, it makes me happy, and I post chapters faster. Merry Christmas!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I reposted chapter 5, because, somehow, chapter 3 was posted in place of it. Anyway, please read and review!**

Smokepaw lay in her comfortable nest of moss, unable to fall asleep. Cats wreathed and moaned in their fretful dreams, and hopefully StarClan greeted them with warm wishes, telling them that the pain would all be over soon. They would question why their medicine cats couldn't help them, and their ancestors would bring them down gently by telling them that there _was _no cure.

Smokepaw was certain that that was what the sick cats were dreaming of, so certain that she could almost see the starry figure of Bluestar and Whitestorm whispering in their ears.

The figure of Bluestar turned her eyes upon Smokepaw, and it chilled the medicine cat apprentice to the bone. "Smokepaw," it whispered, edging nearer to Smokepaw, and leaving the frail body of Firestar. "I know that it is only one night after StarClan as a whole spoke to you, but I must tell you something private."

"Am I dreaming, Bluestar?" Smokepaw asked the former ThunderClan leader. She glanced around the den, but Jayfeather was outside, the sick cats still slept, and Whitestorm disappeared like smoke in the faint moonlight.

"No, you are most definitely not dreaming. Listen closely, Smokepaw," Bluestar paused to emphasize her words in the apprentice's mind. "I have to take Firestar, Leafpool, and Whitewing with me tonight, because Thunderstar himself wishes to give his condolences. Many more will die over the course of the next quarter moon, but I can assure that Bramblestar will take care of your Clan well."

"Why ThunderClan, Bluestar?" Smokepaw asked her voice on the brink of breaking in sadness.

Bluestar sighed. "Firestar and Cloudtail were good additions to ThunderClan, but afterwards, Firestar went a bit crazy. The warrior code is about cats all working together to make their Clan work. Daisy does none of that. Even Ferncloud, who is always in the nursery, can hunt and defend ThunderClan if needed. The ancients decided to return ThunderClan to its true paws, because they are getting made fun of because of their roots."

"You're speaking perfect truth," Smokepaw whispered, ashamed to admit it. Her father told her how Onestar had insulted ThunderClan by calling them 'the kittypet Clan.' "But, Bluestar, the kittypets can beat true-born Clan cats. Firestar beat Onestar easily, Goldenpool said."

"That is now. You have not seen into the rippling waters of the future, Smokepaw," Bluestar meowed. "Smoky and Floss would join if this disease was not sent. Smoky, or Smokefur, as he wants to be called, would be an asset to the Clan, but Floss would remain Floss and stay in the nursery."

Smokepaw was quiet for an agonizing minute, contemplating the bad things and the good. Many cats were dying, including her leader and that brought ThunderClan down as weak, but there would be many good things, also. Although her Clan would be missing most of her clan mates, ThunderClan wouldn't be labeled as the 'kittypet Clan' anymore. Also, Smoky was Floss's mate, which would mean that she would always be nursing kits, and not begging a cat that hated her to mate.

"Take them, Bluestar," Smokepaw whispered,feeling sad as she watched the blue gray she-cat nod and went to the sleeping forms. She touched her nose to each of their ears, and muttered some unintelligible words. Their form, now all shrouded with stars, sprang up from their bodies.

"Thank you," Firestar began. "I know that you and Jayfeather tried, but going to StarClan is so much better than being in pain in ThunderClan. Brambleclaw will be a great leader, and will lead you all to glory once more."

Whitewing looked at her new fur, and put two and two together. "I'm going to StarClan," she whispered to herself. "I know you are great, Smokepaw. Don't let our deaths get to you, it was meant to be," she said louder, for Smokepaw to hear.

Leafpool purred, and rubbed her cheek against Smokepaw's head. "I didn't know anything about this. You did great with my son to try to cure it, but some things can't be cured with herbs."

Smokepaw was taken aback by the good words spoken to her by the new StarClan members. She glanced in agony at the writhing figures on the floor, deep in a pain filled sleep. Soon they would be joining Bluestar and the rest of the warrior ancestors.

A bright light filled the den, although none of the sleeping cats seemed to notice. Once the bright light died down, a large ginger tom stood in the center, touching Briarfur's head with his tail tip.

"Thunderstar!" Firestar exclaimed, his green eyes bright with this new addition.

Bluestar dipped her head in reprisal. "I'm sorry that this was taking so long, Thunderstar. I was explaining things to Smokepaw, and I got a vibe of something bad to happen soon for the queens."

The tom nodded. "It is fine. Smokepaw needs to know what will happen to our Clan soon." He turned his warm gaze to Smokepaw. "I'm sorry for your losses, but it must be done," he mewed, and then turned to Bluestar. "I will take these cats with me, and I expect you in StarClan soon, do you understand?"

"Yes, Thunderstar, but why do you have to leave so soon? Smokepaw barely met you," Bluestar asked the ginger tom.

"Riverstar has a bone to pick with me. He claims that I gave the disease that is slowly killing his full medicine cat. I will bring these cats with me to show him that ThunderClan cats are dropping like flies, and he shouldn't complain over a half-blooded kittypet medicine cat," Thunderstar explained.

"That makes sense, Thunderstar. I also assure you that I will join you and my companions in StarClan soon." After Bluestar said her piece, another flash of bright light filled the medicine den. Firestar, Leafpool, and Whitewing left with the first leader of ThunderClan.

"Good bye, Smokepaw," Bluestar mewed in her departing. "Go to sleep. Although we shall have taken more cats by morning, it will be better then."

"Bluestar," Smokepaw interrupted. "I-I-I can't go to sleep."

The blue gray she-cat paused mid-step. "And why I this?"

Smokepaw hung her head. "I keep feeling that I am a bad medicine cat, and the pain filled moans given off by the sick cats keep me up," she explained, shuffling her feet in embarrassment.

Bluestar moved closer to the dark gray she-cat, and touched her nose to Smokepaw's ear. The surprising coldness made Smokepaw shudder, but once Bluestar muttered 'sleep,' Smokepaw was out cold in her nest, not even noticing the light Bluestar gave off as she returned to StarClan.

Smokepaw dreamed a surprisingly normal dream of collecting herbs with Whitepaw that night. He kept running back to her with new herbs she didn't already have. He purred often, and once even rubbed against her, but the only feeling Smokepaw felt were those of disgust and anger.

"Smokepaw," his voice called anxiously, searching for her. He called multiple times, and even jabbed a paw into her side once.

She opened her eyes, and they revealed not an eager Whitepaw, but an annoyed Jayfeather.

"It's nice to see that you got a good night's sleep," he hissed. "Five cats died last night, we can't afford to sleep anymore. Do you know one of the cats that died?"

"Firestar?" Smokepaw said with caution, in fear that the crazy dream last night was hard truth.

Jayfeather hissed again, angered to be reminded of the death. "Yes," he growled, "Whitewing, Mousewhisker, Hazeltail and Leafpool, too. How do we tell the Clan of Firestar's death?"

"I would just come out with it, honestly. I mean, I would tell Brambleclaw first, but then announce it to the whole Clan," Smokepaw confessed to her livid mentor.

"Fine, we'll do that," he agreed, stepping outside the medicine den, and scenting for a trusted cat. "Lionblaze?" he finally called.

The golden tom padded over, and wrinkled his nose as the smell hit him. "What do you need, Jayfeather?" he questioned. "Hopefully whatever it is will get me away from that stench of crowfood."

Smokepaw bared her teeth at her mentor's brother. She still didn't forgive him for being so callous when Goldenpool was still alive but getting sicker. "We need Brambleclaw," she growled.

Lionblaze stepped back at her hostility. "Alright, alright," he muttered. "I'll go get him; he's organizing patrols by the skimpy fresh-kill pile."

Lionblaze padded off, and sat next to the cat that he thought was his father for so long. They conversed in tones to low to be heard, but finally Lionblaze got the point across. The dark brown tabby tom hurried over, a concerned look upon his face.

"What is it?" he asked, his ears flattened, waiting for the bad news.

Jayfeather sighed. "Brambleclaw, Firestar is… he went to join StarClan," Jayfeather poured out in a quick stream.

Brambleclaw mulled over Jayfeather's words. "Really? My mentor, dead?" he asked in a disbelieving tone.

"Yes, Brambleclaw," Jayfeather told the former deputy. "You'll have to announce it to the Clan, and you will receive your name and nine lives tonight, with Smokepaw joining you.

Brambleclaw nodded slowly, and his ears lifted a bit. Although the aspect of being leader of ThunderClan required great responsibility and care, Brambleclaw was kind of glad to be taking over after so long.

He left Jayfeather and Smokepaw with a dip of his head, and went to Highrock, where he promptly jumped up. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath Highrock for a Clan meeting!" he yowled, rolling the unfamiliar words around on his tongue.

The cats of ThunderClan gathered at his words, some confused at why he was calling the meeting and not Firestar, others knowing that Firestar's time to join StarClan had finally come.

"Firestar has died, and is currently in StarClan with Whitewing and Leafpool," Brambleclaw told his clan. "I will go with Smokepaw to get my name and nine lives tonight, and afterwards, we will show the other Clans that even though our leader has died, we are still a force to be reckoned with!"

The ThunderClan cats yowled in agreement at his statement, and Smokepaw decided that Brambleclaw would be a great leader. Many cats liked him, and he had a way of making cats do what he wanted with his powerful speaking voice.

"Before the cats of StarClan, I announce that Cinderheart will be the new deputy of ThunderClan. She is young, and knows how to serve her Clan well," Brambleclaw yowled.

"Cinderheart! Cinderheart!" the Clan chanted; Sorreltail, who was in front of the nursery, yowled the loudest.

The gray tabby she-cat stood up modestly, and lifted her head high. "I thank you, Brambleclaw, and I am sure that you will make a great leader." Brambleclaw dipped his head to her, and then glanced with meaning at the fresh-kill pile.

Cinderheart, taking the hint, organized her first patrols. "Squirrelflight, Graystripe, Foxleap, and I will go on a hunting patrol, while Dustpelt, Lionblaze, and Ferncloud will go patrol the WindClan border," she decided.

Squirrelflight gave a pained look at the bodies of her sister and father, and then sighed painfully. She didn't join her mother with her nose in Firestar's fur, but went with Foxleap to the thorn tunnel. Once Graystripe and Cinderheart came, they left for the lush, green forest, where nothing in the ThunderCLan camp could bother them.

"You did great," Squirrelflight told Cinderheart as they padded away from Graystripe. Foxleap nodded eagerly at the she-cat.

Cinderheart shuffled her feet in embarrassment. "I really didn't expect it. Brambleclaw is so nice," she muttered.

Squirrelflight purred at the thought of her former mate. She still loved him, but couldn't be with him because of her lie. "I know," she whispered. "Come, let's go hunting, or Graystripe will bring home more prey then the new deputy," Squirrelflight joked.

Cinderheart batted Squirrelflight's ears playfully, and then rushed off to get as much prey as possible.

Brambleclaw sat atop Highrock with mixed feelings. He felt joy and euphoria finally becoming leader, but there was also some pain and sadness mixed in. He had grown close to the former leader, who was once his mentor, and now that influential tom was gone, in StarClan somewhere.

The only way to make this better was if Squirrelflight would love him again. He still felt strongly about her, but as the days passed, they grew farther and farther apart. He wanted kits of his own, to carry on his line, but the only she-cat that he liked avoided him.

He sighed heavily. Another thing that should be fixed was the disease killing multiple cats. Firestar should have been leader for longer, but the disease stole his life. Brambleclaw would be marked as a bad leader for letting so many cats die. One thing was for sure, though. If he was going to be labeled a bad leader for letting cats die, then he would be a great leader in keeping and regaining territory.

The minutes passed quickly as Brambleclaw mulled over his thoughts, not noticing anything. A horrid mew calling his name brought his attention back to the present.

"Brambleclaw, Brambleclaw!" Foxleap called. "It's Squirrelflight, she just collapsed on our patrol," he panted to the tabby tom.

Brambleclaw jumped up onto his feet, and scrambled down from Highrock. "Is he alright?" he asked quickly, his heart skipping a few beats.

"No," Foxleap mewed as he shook his head. "She was gasping for breath when chasing a rabbit that I accidently scared away, and then she just collapsed. I'm so sorry!" Foxleap wailed.

"It's not your fault," Brambleclaw hushed. He met Smokepaw's eyes, and called her over with his tail. "I need you to come with me and Foxleap to go see Squirrelflight. We must hurry, I am worried for her."

The tom rushed out of the thorn tunnel, Smokepaw and Foxleap close on his heels. They raced through the thick undergrowth of newleaf, jumping over fallen trees and dodging bramble bushes. Finally, in the light green light filtering from the trees above, Squirrelflight's dark ginger pelt was able to be seen.

"Squirrelflight," Brambleclaw gasped, rushing up to his mate. "I'm so sorry, I should have forgiven you. Please don't die, Squirrelflight, I forgive you."

She lifted her head, and glanced at Brambleclaw with her green eyes that were slowly losing life. "I know. However, StarClan is calling me, I must go, Brambleclaw. I love you," Squirrelflight coughed as her eyes closed.

"Check her for life," Brambleclaw demanded, pushing his nose into her flank, detecting a slow beating heart. Smokepaw did the same, but while she was there, the heart slowed even more, and stopped. Not wanting to let Brambleclaw down too hard, Smokepaw sat up and contemplated her next move.

"Brambleclaw," she finally sighed. "Squirrelflight is with her father and sister. She will be happy in StarClan with them." Brambleclaw growled and sat by himself.

"This would have never happened if I had forgiven her. We could have had our own kits together. This would have never happened!" Brambleclaw shouted to the sky, frustrated with himself.

"It's alright, Brambleclaw. We need to get back to camp now," Smokepaw soothed. She nudged Foxleap, who had been frozen in place.

"I just watched a cat die," he whispered, horrified. The reddish tom picked up Squirrelflight's scruff, and brought up the back of the procession. Brambleclaw hobbled into camp, with Smokepaw supporting him. Without speaking to anyone, he went to Firestar's old den, and curled up, mourning the loss of his mate.

Jayfeather came out of the densely crowded medicine den. "What just happened?" he asked.

"Squirrelflight just died," Smokepaw mewed, watching the gray tabby tom closely. He gasped, and tried to cover his emotions from Smokepaw. "You care about her, don't you?" Smokepaw accused.

"Fine," Jayfeather admitted. "I do. I thought she was my mother for the longest time, and I grew a close bond. Leafpool is my mother and… I really don't want to talk about it."

Smokepaw cocked her head. "Why not?"

Jayfeather whipped around, and focused his sightless blue eyes on Smokepaw's. She could easily see the fire burning within them, and stepped back with caution. "I don't feel good," he hissed, and stomped away to a secluded corner in the den.

Alone, Smokepaw decided to wander around the camp, checking everyone. StarClan knows that it would be better than inhaling the death scent and listen to Jayfeather's grumpiness.

Slowly, she padded out, and headed to the nursery. "Things will be better soon," Smokepaw whispered under her breath. "Things will be much better under Brambleclaw, hopefully," she added.

**A/N: I felt really sad killing off Squirrelflight and Firestar. Hopefully Brambleclaw will be a better leader to his sick cats. There is a poll on my profile on Dovepaw's and Ivypaw's names. Please choose wisely, as I don't want Bramblestar becoming another Firestar with names. If you feel you have a name that isn't on there and is good, just PM me, I'm free to any suggestions. Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I was hoping to get more reviews, but I only got 2 (Thanks Ginnystar and Ghostdream13). Although only 4 people participated in the poll, I still got enough for two names. They are good, to tell you the truth, and Bramblestar won't turn out like Firestar. Anyway, Read and Review!**

Brambleclaw lay curled in his new nest until darkness came, coating everything around him with a purplish hue. It was about time to go get his nine lives and a new life, and he had been in mourning over his lost mate for a while now. It was time to take charge of his new Clan.

"Smokepaw?" he called as he jumped down from High Rock. The dark gray she-cat poked her head out of the medicine den, and gave him a calculating glance.

"I know why you're here, Brambleclaw," she finally mewed icily. "While you were sulking in your den, Flowerpaw came in. She's been mourning the loss of her family, too, you know. Jayfeather also is saying he's feeling bad. I don't like this at all, Brambleclaw, but I'm sure that you will bring us out of this."

The dark brown tabby tom nodded sheepishly. "When are we going, then?" he asked.

Smokepaw turned her head towards Brambleclaw once more. "Now, I guess," she sighed. "I have been trying new herbs, anything, really, but I was told that nothing would work. There is nothing I can do, other than sit around and watch as they die," Smokepaw mewed bitterly.

Slowly she got up, and told Jayfeather she was leaving, and his response was his usual grunt. "Come," she ordered, and led the way out the thorn tunnel and into the forest. The trip to the WindClan border was silent, as Smokepaw was still slightly upset at the deaths.

A slight breeze blew from the empty moor, and with it came the scent of WindClan. Brambleclaw stopped at the border, and inhaled deeply. The scent was fresh, as if the weak rabbits were here a few heartbeats ago, but that didn't make sense. It wasn't moonhigh yet, so that patrol would still be in camp.

"Come _on_, Brambleclaw!" Smokepaw exclaimed, far ahead of the going to be leader of ThunderClan. He turned towards her voice, pulling his mind out of his concentration. He gave a hiss towards the moor, and followed the she-cat.

Something rustled as he passed the stream, and Brambleclaw spun around, claws unsheathed. It was silent afterwards, and an irritated hiss came from in front. "Brambleclaw, if you don't hurry up," Smokepaw threatened. "I will head back to camp, and you won't get your name!"

That drove home on the tom, and he rushed over to her, mumbling apologies. She nodded at each one of them, and finally told him to be quiet, they had arrived.

The Moonpool shone brightly in the moonlight, illuminating the trees and foliage around it. The sheer beauty of the pool made Brambleclaw gasp, and watch the ripples send light dancing. "I know," Smokepaw mewed, the awe prominent in her voice, too.

"We have a few minutes before you can receive your nine lives and name, so I want to tell you some things. Do you understand?" Smokepaw asked, and waited for Brambleclaw's nod. The dark brown tom nodded briefly, his amber eyes still a light at the Moonpool.

"You _cannot _tell me, or any other cat for that matter, what happened in your dream. It's your dream, not ours, remember that," Smokepaw mewed, watching the moon grown higher and higher in the sky. It was her first time watching a leader receive their name and lives, she was very lucky. Firestar had lived a long time; enough for two medicine cats to go without giving a new leader their name.

"It's time," she whispered, and ushered Brambleclaw to the Moonpool. He cautiously dipped his nose into the water, and closed his amber eyes.

He was still for a few heartbeats, and then his tense muscles relaxed. Smokepaw exhaled as this happened, for she had been fearful of a refusal from StarClan. So many bad things have happened, Smokepaw wouldn't be surprised if Brambleclaw wasn't made leader.

The dark brown tabby tom breathed in and out in even breaths, the breathing of one that is asleep. Smokepaw watched intently for things that could go wrong, but nothing did.

Suddenly, her fear came true. Brambleclaw jumped as if he had been struck with lightning, and yowled. The sound chilled her to the bone as she rushed up to the still sleeping tom with his nose on the Moonpool's surface.

The bone chilling yowling stopped, to be replaced with steady breathing again. On edge, Smokepaw watched as he repeated the process over and over again, with varying levels of pain in his voice. Finally, she realized that every time he yowled, he was receiving a new life.

"Thank StarClan I'm a medicine cat," Smokepaw muttered after watching Brambleclaw twitch for the seventh time. "It is too painful to become a leader." She sat calmly, with her tail wrapped around her paws, not believing that anything else was going to happen to the new leader.

After Brambleclaw had stopped jumping in shock, he became still and quiet for a few heartbeats. Once he awoke, his amber eyes held a different light and an authoritive look.

"That was _amazing,_" he whispered. "I finally got to see Goldenflower again. Firestar, too. The cat who surprised me most was Bluestar. She wasn't crazy in StarClan. Why wasn't -"

Smokepaw cut off his continuous chatter with an annoyed hiss. "You aren't supposed to tell me anything!" she growled. "Now, Bramble_star_, we have to get back to camp. The other cats are probably waiting for you, and we need to hurry if we are going to get there before sunrise."

Bramblestar nodded at the dark gray she-cat, quickly following her lead. She took a different path to the WindClan border, trying to reach camp quickly. Although she paid no attention to the scents, a cold feeling nudged her faster. She felt that something bad, something terrible, was happening right now.

"Come on Bramblestar," Smokepaw snarled, jumping over a fallen log. The tom had once again paused to sniff at the WindClan border.

"Sorry, Smokepaw," he apologized as he rushed up behind her. "Something isn't right. I smell WindClan over the border line. I don't trust them."

Smokepaw turned her head towards Bramblestar as she ran. "Why do you think I want to reach camp so quickly? I have a really bad feeling."

"Oh, you too?" he asked, trying to keep up with her hurried pace. When she didn't answer, Bramblestar turned his head towards her, and stumbled over a loose root.

"Yes, me too. Stop fooling around," Smokepaw growled, getting close to the ThunderClan camp. Within it, she smelled the rank scent of fear, so unlike the death smell that hung ominously around the clearing.

"No," Bramblestar whispered, pushing his way past Smokepaw and into the thorn tunnel. What he witnessed as he first got through chilled him to the very bone.

A mottled brown figure stood on top of High Rock, a struggling figure underneath his claws. "Oh, Brambleclaw," Onestar sneered. "Your fighting force is very weak. I found most of them in the medicine den. Will you please give me Firestar, so I can settle a dispute we had earlier?"

Bramblestar's hackles rose as he saw the figure underneath Onestar. The gray tabby tom that he thought was his son for so long hissed and struggled underneath the WindClan leader.

"_I_ am the leader now, Onestar," Bramblestar growled. "Let my medicine cat down, now. Do not harm him, or I will come up and take your lives one by one myself." Onestar seemed taken aback by the way the rank of leader switched paws, but covered his quick face of surprise with one full of confidence.

Smokepaw glanced quickly around, unable to stand to see what was happening to her mentor. Most of the warriors lay pinned beneath a WindClan cat, and the bodies of a few sick cats littered the ground. Some heaved in every breath, while others lied still, joining their warrior ancestors like those before them.

"Let him go?" the words spoken by Onestar brought Smokepaw's attention back to the tom. "Certainly I will. Medicine cats cannot fight well, especially blind ones. I will let him _go_, but not before I do this!" The WindClan leader brought his claws down repeatedly on Jayfeather's flank and back, making the medicine cat yowl in pain.

When enough blood had been spilled, Onestar pushed Jayfeather, and the gray tom started falling. He twisted in the air, unable to see what he was doing at that point. His sightless blue eyes shone in realization halfway through his descent, and he closed his eyes in submission to his death.

"No!" Bramblestar yowled, rushing up High Rock and tackling Onestar. However, he was too late. Jayfeather fell to the ground with a sickening thump and the crack of bones near Whitetail.

Smokepaw, filled with grief, thundered towards Whitetail, who was laughing quietly and nudging the tom's limp form with her nose. Whitetail kept Graystripe successfully pinned with her claws, leaving her free to examine the medicine cat. She didn't expect the collision between her and Smokepaw, and was thrown off balance.

"Jayfeather!" she snarled, getting her revenge on the she-cat using her claws and teeth. Although she was a medicine cat, Jayfeather taught her some moves, and she clawed Whitetail's ears. The blows weren't as precise as a full grown warrior's, but they had the power of anger behind them.

Whitetail yowled in surprise, and fled, which freed Graystripe from under her clutches. "Thank you," Graystripe gasped before rushing off to free another one of his Clan mates.

Smokepaw spun around wildly to find her next opponent, but all were busy. Apparently Graystripe freed more cats, and now the fight was more even.

Foxleap growled and snarled as he slashed quickly though the ranks of the WindClan cats, sending them away with their tails between their legs. "You killed her! I loved her," he snarled, blindly clawing at the cats that had killed Flowerpaw.

Webfoot and Tornear confronted the reddish tabby tom, and soon he was buried under their pelts. Knowing that she wouldn't be anything more than a distraction, Smokepaw rushed at the pile of fur. With a battle yowl, she landed on top, and her older brother clawed their bellies.

Tornear broke away with Smokepaw on his back. He grinned, and let his feet out from under him, rolling over and crushing Smokepaw. She was never taught how to counteract this, and soon she fell limp, the air crushed from her lungs.

Smokepaw came in and out of consciousness for the remainder of the battle. She remembered her other brother, Spiderleg, rushing over to her, concerned, before being driven off by Breezepelt. Smokepaw tried lifting her head to help Spiderleg with the dark gray tom, but the effort was too much, and she lost consciousness again.

Finally, she fully regained consciousness. In her groggy vision, she saw Bramblestar slashing at Onestar's flank, and jumping on top of the mottled brown tom. Onestar bit Bramblestar's foot and he yowled, but held on tightly with his long claws.

"I took one of your lives, Onestar," Bramblestar threatened. "Don't make me take another." He clawed the tom's face, leaving a torn ear and a big bloody gap above Onestar's eye. The WindClan leader gasped in pain, and squirmed out of Bramblestar's hold, where he joined the rest of his warriors in defeat.

"Is everyone alright?" Bramblestar asked, looking around the clearing. His warriors were getting up slowly, already nursing their wounds. Hazeltail, Longtail and Flowerpaw, however, didn't stir.

"Jayfeather!" Smokepaw screeched, rushing towards her mentor, not caring for the dead cats. She skidded in the pool of blood from his flanks, and nosed his matted fur. He hissed in pain, barely alive. She pushed away Lionblaze, who was looking at his brother with concerned eyes.

"Jayfeather," Smokepaw whispered, not wanting to tell him the bad news. "Onestar has broken all of your legs, and you've lost too much blood. I… I don't think…"

Lionblaze gasped, grasping what Smokepaw was saying, and sat down, trying to keep from wailing like a kit without its mother. "He won't make it?" Lionblaze questioned in a whisper. Smokepaw shook her head sadly, and turned back to Jayfeather, ignoring the badly cut up Lionblaze's mutterings of his lost brother.

"Do me a favor," Jayfeather gasped, interrupting his brother's constant grief filled mutters; still retaining his grumpy mood even in certain death. "There are a few berries wrapped in a leaf. Get those for me, so that I can be in less pain quicker."

Smokepaw gasped. "Jayfeather! Those are deathberries that were supposed to kill the snake! I can't kill you!"

He brought his gray head to hers, and gazed into her eyes with his sightless blue. "You won't kill me, I will eat them, and so I will kill myself. Do it," he demanded, his tail tip twitching in anger. "I am in pain now. StarClan will take away all of that."

Smokepaw flinched inwardly at his words. They were so like his mother's father, Firestar. They did share a lot in common, now that Smokepaw thought of it. The only real differences were their pelt colors and their rank.

With the eyes of the whole Clan on her, Smokepaw took the steps to the medicine den and pulled out the leaf she was told. Carefully grasping it in her mouth, she returned and laid them before Jayfeather.

"Thank you," he whispered, flicking out his light pink tongue and getting a berry. With a slight crunch, he sighed in happiness as the seizures started. Once they ended, faintly Jayfeather spoke. "I'm coming Hollyleaf," he muttered before his sides stopped drawing in breaths.

Bramblestar stared at the pair for some time, before jumping on to High Rock. "I know that now is a time of sorrow, but I wish to do my first act of leadership. Dovepaw and Ivypaw please come forward. You two have fought well against WindClan, and I wish to grant you your warrior names."

The two she-cats looked surprised at his words, and began moving towards High Rock. The battle was prominent in each of their pelts, and self-consciously, Ivypaw began grooming hers.

Smokepaw's brother, Birchfall, looked proud as could be that his daughters were becoming warriors. He came and sat next to Redpaw, and Smokepaw barely heard his whispered words. "If only Whitewing was here to see this, she'd be proud."

Redpaw nodded, and then whispered back, "She is watching in StarClan, Birchfall." His older brother nodded, and then fixed his eyes back on his daughters' ceremonies.

"I Bramblestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon these two apprentices. They have trained hard in the ways of your code, and I commend them to you in turn. Do you promise to uphold the warrior code, even at the cost of your life?" Bramblestar recited.

"I do," both sisters mewed; Dovepaw sounding excited, while Ivypaw sounded slightly nervous.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Ivypaw, from this moment on, you shall be known as Ivywhisker, StarClan honors your speed and quick wits. Dovepaw, from this moment on, you shall be known as Dovewing StarClan honors your fighting skills and compassion," Bramblestar mewed, placing his muzzle on each of their heads.

They both licked his shoulder, and then turned to the chanting crowd, eyes blazing in pride and happiness. "Dovewing! Ivywhisker! Dovewing! Ivywhisker!" They chanted as the newly made warriors joined them in their ranks.

"I know now that WindClan is a threat," Bramblestar announced. "When we have enough warriors able to fight, we _will _attack them to have revenge on the deaths that they have given us!" Many cats yowled in agreement at his words, and Bramblestar lifted his tail for them to be quiet. "Whatever happens, though, know this. We are ThunderClan, and we are forever strong!"

**A/N: I'm reminded of the quote 'We are Sparta!' from 300 by the Bramblestar's last sentence. It makes sense, though. Please review; I need them to continue my story. Please?**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Can I maybe get to 36?**

The dead bodies of the cats lie in the center of the ThunderClan clearing, a large group of their past Clan mates beside them. Only one body, a gray tabby tom, had one cat beside it.

"Longtail," Sandstorm muttered with her nose in his fur. "Not you too. You know, I feel I have to admit this now. I used to look up to you when I was younger. How you acted when Firestar first came." Inwardly, Sandstorm smiled. Firestar. Just mentioning the name sent shivers up her spine. "I miss him, Longtail. Just like I miss my daughters, my grandkits, and now you and my other Clan mates. Why, Longtail?" The pale ginger she-cat whispered into his pelt, letting all of her fears and anger go.

"Smokepaw?" Lionblaze asked. "Can I go near Jayfeather now? I'd like to hold vigil for my brother."

He backed away when Smokepaw turned on him hissing. "You have been nothing but problems to me and Jayfeather! Why don't you just go mind your own business? Yes, you _were_ his brother, but I _was_ his apprentice. We both cared for him, didn't we? However, you just watched him die, while I actually tried to _do_ something about it!"

Dustpelt padded over, glaring at his daughter. "Let Lionblaze see his brother. If Redpaw died tonight, you'd like to hold vigil, right?" Sighing, Smokepaw nodded.

"If you'll excuse me," she began, walking away from her father and the golden tabby warrior. She searched around camp for her litter mates, and when they were nowhere to be found, she exited the camp.

"Wow," Lionblaze muttered to Dustpelt. "She has been very protective and irritable lately."

The dark brown tabby tom bristled in anger, but his hackles went sown as soon as they rose. "I know," he sighed. "She's been that way since Jayfeather died. As a kit, she was protective, especially of Mudkit, but never irritable."

Smokepaw could faintly hear their words as she padded farther away from camp, following Redpaw's and Rainpaw's scents, but ignored them. A fresh scent mark was by the Sky Oak, where Goldenpool so recently fell. "Redpaw, Rainpaw?" Smokepaw called. "I know you're here. It's just me, Smokepaw."

Redpaw's dark brown tabby head pokes out first, closely followed by Rainpaw's blue gray one. "Oh, Smokepaw, it's just you," Redpaw mewed casually. Smokepaw's great interpretation of lying cats easily saw through his mew.

"What's going on?" she questioned a hint of anger in her voice. She glared at Rainpaw, who was nervously shuffling her feet. "I know you are keeping something from me. You two sound like sick cats that want to still fight, so you lie. Tell me now, or I will go tell Dustpelt that –" Redpaw slapped his tail over her mouth quickly. Anger flashing in her eyes, Smokepaw bit down hard on his tail, making Redpaw yelp in pain. "Are you going to tell me now?" she hissed, narrowing her eyes.

"Well," Rainpaw began, still shuffling her feet. "Redpaw and I wanted to attack the next WindClan patrol, to make them pay for what they did to our Clan."

Smokepaw's eyes lost the fire of anger, and gained on a new look. "Attack the next patrol?" she asked, beating around the bush, making her sibling anxious to hear what she had to say. "I will let you go without telling Dustpelt or Bramblestar if you promise me one thing."

Rainpaw lifted her head hopefully, gazing into her sister's eyes. "What? Anything, Smokepaw, I promise Redpaw and I will do it for you!" she exclaimed, her tail high in happiness.

"Teach me to fight like a warrior," Smokepaw mewed, waiting for her brother's and sister's reaction. What happened was like she expected. Redpaw snorted in amusement, and Rainpaw burst out laughing. "I mean it," Smokepaw growled.

"W-why? I mean isn't b-being a medicine cat enough?" Rainpaw asked when she gasped for air. Her sides heaved in and out with every breath as she tried to contain her laughing fit.

Redpaw looked at Rainpaw incredulously, and then followed her lead, unable to stop. "Rainpaw's right, Smokepaw," he confessed. "Choose one or the other. We chose to be a warrior, and you a medicine cat. Why do you want to learn now?"

Smokepaw narrowed her eyes. "I, unlike you, have a reason, a purpose to learn how to fight. I wish to take Onestar's last lives from him, to make him pay for what he did to Jayfeather, to every cat in our Clan."

Rainpaw stopped laughing, and began to stare at her sister. "Take his last lives? That's against the warrior code, Smokepaw," she mewed with confusion in her voice.

Smokepaw lifted her head proudly, and stared at her siblings. "I am not bound by the warrior code, and if you teach me, I shall make Onestar feel the blood drip from wounds created by my claws. WindClan will face many deaths like ThunderClan has." Both Redpaw and Rainpaw stared at Smokepaw, unable to understand what they were just told.

Redpaw shook his head. "You've changed in many ways, Smokepaw. Ever since this disease cam, and started wiping out our Clan mates, you've changed." He glanced quickly at Rainpaw, and then sprinted off into the forest, towards camp. He felt uneasy under Smokepaw's glare, and wanted to get away from it as fast as possible.

With her brother gone, Smokepaw turned to Rainpaw. "You," she whispered in a low voice. The threat concealed within it was not concealed, and it made Rainpaw shudder. What happened to her happy-go-lucky sister? Redpaw was right, she _had_ changed. "You will teach me to fight," Smokepaw continued.

"No," Rainpaw whispered, fearing for her life. Her sister, the one who she would have trusted with her life a moon ago, was now inching closer, eyes alight and claws unsheathed. "I won't. Attacking Onestar is just wrong."

With a growl, Smokepaw launched herself at Rainpaw. The she-cat yowled in surprise, and easily Smokepaw flipped her sister over. "Teach me to fight," Smokepaw growled, her fangs bared inches from Rainpaw's face.

"I-I-I, fine," Rainpaw sighed. "I will, but first you must let me up." Smokepaw let her sister up, and instead of running away like she thought she would, Rainpaw actually started to instruct her. "The first move we usually learn is the front paw slash. Copy me," Rainpaw mewed, performing the front paw slash for Smokepaw, who copied it with ease. "I thought I had to wait to be a warrior to have an apprentice," Rainpaw muttered, and then turned back to Smokepaw. "That was good. Try it again."

While her sister copied the moves perfectly, Rainpaw's mind started to wander. Smokepaw was doing these moves perfectly. Why wasn't she a warrior, or was it the fact that she wanted to kill Onestar? She shuddered, making Smokepaw pause in her slashes.

"What's wrong?" Smokepaw asked sincerity in her voice. Rainpaw detected the falseness in it, and shook her head.

"Nothing, nothing," she dismissed with a casual shake of her forepaw. "Go back to slashing. You're doing very good, but to make sure you have the move down perfectly, try to pretend you're slashing Onestar." Smokepaw's face screwed up in concentration and hate at Rainpaw's mind. With a fury, she went back to slashing, actually pretending to fight Onestar.

After waiting to see if Smokepaw was fully occupied by her new battle moves, Rainpaw let her mind drift again, occasionally adding in comments. Where was Redpaw right now? The coward ran for it, leaving Rainpaw to fend for herself. He knew she would never harm her siblings, so she left her to deal with an angry Smokepaw. When she got to him later tonight in the apprentice's den, he would find he had a lot less fur than he expected.

Redpaw slowed down once he reached the thorn tunnel, as not to arouse alarm. ThunderClan was on edge already, and he didn't need to plant the false image that he was being chased by a hostile cat.

"Hello, Redpaw," Dustpelt greeted his son as he walked calmly through the thorn tunnel. Not much had changed since he had left, only that the first soft rays of dawn were now coming over the clearing, and instead of Smokepaw by Jayfeather's motionless body, it was Lionblaze.

"Hello, Dustpelt. Had I missed anything since I went out to talk to Rainpaw?" Redpaw asked, trying to conceal the content of the meeting from his father's gaze.

"No," Dustpelt sighed. "It is the same as before. ThunderClan is stuck in The Place of No Stars; it seems with all the disease and destruction going around."

Redpaw nodded. "For now it is," he agreed. "I am sure, however, that Bramblestar will bring ThunderClan out of this rut, and lead us to glory once more." Dustpelt licked his son's ear, purring. "I'm tired, Dustpelt. I think I'll go to the apprentice's den now," Redpaw yawned.

"Alright, then," Dustpelt mewed. "I am sure that you are right about Bramblestar, too." With that, Dustpelt padded away towards Ferncloud, who sat near the thorn tunnel listlessly. Redpaw waited for a few heartbeats, deciding that he would rather have a mouse before going to sleep, to aid him.

He walked over to the fresh-kill pile, and chose a small thrush out of the skimpy pile. Cinderheart spied him, and came over quickly and with urgency.

"Since you seem to take a lot of fresh-kill," she joked, "You can go on a sunhigh hunting patrol." Redpaw nodded good-naturedly, and finished his thrush in a single bite. He dipped his head to the new deputy, and went over to the apprentice's den.

Before he entered, however, the sound of two cats entering the camp made his head turn. In came a very tousled Smokepaw followed by Rainpaw, murder in her glare. Without wanting to be spotted, Redpaw quickly slipped into the den, and curled up, pretending to be asleep.

"Smokepaw?" Birchfall called. "Where have you been? Hazeltail has been looking for you. She says she doesn't feel well."

Smokepaw growled at her older brother, making him step back in surprise. "Of course she feels bad. She's in the medicine den with the same disease everyone had," Smokepaw hissed, barreling her way through the bramble screen.

Ferncloud, sympathy in her eyes, followed her daughter. "Smokepaw?" she called as she entered the medicine den. It was less organized than it was previously, with herbs scattered in piles, and cats lie in every space available.

"What, Ferncloud?" Smokepaw hissed at her mother. She was collecting water in moss for the sick cats. "Can't you see I'm busy?"

Ferncloud ignored the harsh comment made by her daughter, and continued on in her gentle voice. "You need sleep, Smokepaw. I've seen the way you have been acting to everyone, even your family. Finally, I've decided that it's because you haven't gotten much sleep since Goldenpool became sick."

Smokepaw narrowed her eyes. "You are not the medicine cat, therefore, you may not tell me what to do," she growled, bringing the moss over to Mousewhisker, who was shaking in his nest. Ferncloud padded closer, and sat near Smokepaw, her tail brushing Mousewhisker's muzzle.

"I may not be a medicine cat, but I am your mother, and I care for you," Ferncloud mewed forcibly.

"So?" Smokepaw questioned acidly. "I have to help the cats here, if you don't mind." The dark gray she-cat pushed past her mother, and grabbed another bundle of wet moss.

"I do mind, Smokepaw," Ferncloud mewed sincerely. She took the moss from her daughter's teeth, and brought it over to Hazeltail, who drank it eagerly.

Smokepaw hissed. "Don't touch her!" she exclaimed, pulling the moss away from Hazeltail, who moaned. "I will do it, because I am the medicine cat. Thanks to you, I don't have any more cats to tend to." Smokepaw turned her back to Ferncloud, and sat down in the corner with her tail wrapped around her paws.

"Good, then. You may go to sleep," Ferncloud told her daughter.

"I don't want to, Ferncloud. It is my duty as a medicine cat… apprentice… to make sure that my sick cats are ok. Since I cannot make them better, then it is my duty to watch them die," Smokepaw mewed, her angry outer exterior finally broken by sadness. She gazed at Mousewhisker shaking, and let a mournful mew out.

Ferncloud took advantage of Smokepaw's break in hostility. "If you rest up a bit," she began, "then you could give better care to them, to make their deaths less painful."

Looking up from Mousewhisker, Smokepaw glared at her mother. "No death could be more painful than that of Jayfeather's. No, I won't sleep, either. I only wish that I could have gotten fully taught and my full medicine cat name before Jayfeather died. Whitepaw even waited to get his full medicine cat name for me," she mewed, in memory and telling.

Ferncloud nodded slowly, and then thought hard. "If you sleep, then StarClan will visit you," she offered, still trying to get Smokepaw to get some sleep. "Jayfeather is in StarClan, so you can see him."

Smokepaw snarled. "I don't want to see him! I want to remember him as the gray tabby tom _without_ stars in his fur.

"How will you finish your training, then, if you refuse to see StarClan?" the pale gray she-cat asked. "Don't you need to go to the Moonpool every quarter moon?"

"Leave me alone! Go away, I don't want to listen to you anymore," Smokepaw growled, and shoved her mother out of the medicine den.

The pale gray she-cat sighed in defeat, and then padded off to where her family sat. They conversed in low tones, and became quiet when Ferncloud appeared.

"So, how is Smokepaw?" Spiderleg asked. "Did she tear your fur off, too?"

"No, but she refused to sleep, even if it meant that she would see StarClan. She nearly clawed my eyes out when I asked how she would finish her training," Ferncloud explained.

Dustpelt sighed in frustration. "Why did Onestar have to kill Jayfeather? He took the legs out from ThunderClan. We now have a medicine cat _apprentice_ when we used to have three medicine cats, our leader is dead, and most of our warriors are sick. I thought this was a dream for the longest time, but I cannot believe that anymore."

Redpaw brushed his fur against his father. "Don't think that way, Dustpelt. When this disease is past, ThunderClan will be strong again."

"I sure hope you're right," the dark brown tabby tom mewed, glancing in on his daughter. Smokepaw was sitting with her tail around her paws, her eyes glowing light fire in the darkness. "StarClan knows we need it."

**A/N: Did you like it? Please review, then! **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I thank all of you for reviewing. It seems that most people like my story! Here's another chapter.**

The rays of the strong sun at the top of its arch glinted off the pool of water in the edge of the medicine den. For what seemed like seasons, Smokepaw had sat with her tail around her paws, watching her sick Clan mates toss, cough, and turn. Feeling sorry for how she treated her mother and in desperate need to move around, Smokepaw stood up. She shook her fur out, and carefully started grooming it.

The past day had taken a toll on Smokepaw. She felt tired and stiff, but there was nothing to help her. Once she would have been glad to be full medicine cat without Jayfeather. Now, however, it felt as if she was hollow without him.

Stepping lightly over the sleeping bodies, Smokepaw went to check everyone in camp, to make sure that they didn't need to be moved to the medicine den with the others. She intended to skip the elder's den, for there were no more of them. Stopping in front, Smokepaw decided that Harespring, who had killed Longtail, would die also.

She continued to the warrior's den, and briefly stuck her head inside. Only Dovewing, Lionblaze, and Thornclaw remained, the previous two breathing heavily in their sleep. "Why?" Smokepaw questioned bitterly, pulling her head out and glaring at the sky.

Moving past their den, she glanced Icecloud lounging in the sun in front of the nursery, Skykit and Dawnkit fooling around near her.

"Hello, Icecloud," Smokepaw greeted her sister. "Might I ask where Eaglekit is?"

Icecloud blinked her eyes open slowly and yawned. "Oh, yes, Eaglekit," Icecloud mewed sleepily. "I thought about his age, and he is only a quarter moon younger than Brightheart's kits. So, I gave him to her. My kits are going to be apprentices soon, so it would make more sense for Eaglekit to become used to kits that will be with him longer."

"Where are Sorreltail and Brightheart?" Smokepaw asked, becoming irritated with her sister's aloof attitude. Didn't she understand that there were cats _dying_ for StarClan's sake?

"They're," Icecloud began, pausing to yawn loudly. "They're sleeping inside. They finally got the kits to sleep for once, so I took these two screech owls," she glanced at her own kits, who were indeed screeching loudly, "outside. They won't bother Brightheart and Sorreltail that much out here."

Smokepaw nodded, trying to conceal her irritation. "I'll come to you later, after I check the apprentices. Is that ok?"

Icecloud laid her head on her paws, and closed her eyes. "Sure," she muttered.

Smokepaw went to the apprentice's den, and stuck her head in. It was very empty, seeing that only Rainpaw and Redpaw were apprentices. Redpaw was buried underneath a pile of moss, and awoke startled when Smokepaw came in.

"Finally in a good mood?" he joked, awaking and shaking his pelt out.

"I _was_," Smokepaw hissed. "Now, however-" her comment was drained out by a bloodcurdling yowl from the nursery.

Smokepaw jumped in surprise, and hit the ceiling of the den. "Foxdung!" she spat, exiting the apprentice's den and speeding to the nursery. Icecloud sat wide awake in front, with her kits crowded underneath her.

"What was _that_?" Smokepaw asked urgently, skidding to a stop in front of her sister.

"Brightheart," Icecloud mouthed, unable to force the words out. Her light blue eyes were wide in terror, and her claws were unsheathed in worry.

Smokepaw hissed in frustration. She knew it was one of the queens, why did Icecloud feel the need to tell her? She had asked what, not who.

Quickly, Smokepaw stuck her head in the nursery, and was surprised by what she saw. Brightheart stood in the center of the nursery, yowling, with her kits motionless at her feet. Sorreltail was plastered against the nursery wall, her eyes wide, and her kits burrowed underneath her tortoiseshell fur.

"StarClan," Smokepaw whispered, watching Brightheart. "What happened?" she asked, almost yowling to get Brightheart to notice her.

Brightheart turned, and there was fire in her one eye. "My kits," she whispered. "I went to sleep, because they were all asleep finally. When I woke up, they all were still and motionless. At first I thought that they were sleeping, but then I smelled them, and…" The white she-cat couldn't continue. Brightheart hung her head, looking at her still kits. "The disease. The disease did this to them. It seems to kill kits instantly," Brightheart figured.

Smokepaw edged closer, and got a better look at Brightheart's four kits, and Eaglekit. They indeed looked like they were sleeping, but there was no breathing to verify it. Smokepaw took another step, waiting for the queen's reaction.

What happened was just like she had expected it. Brightheart spun around to face the dark gray apprentice, her teeth bared. "Don't touch them," she whispered threateningly, her claws unsheathed. Smokepaw sighed good naturedly, and sat down.

"Brightheart," she began. Brightheart pricked her ears, intending for Smokepaw to go on. Taking this as a good sign, Smokepaw inched closer, only to be greeted with a snarl and a gash above her eye.

"Brightheart, I need to see your kits. I need to make sure that they have … joined their father and sister in StarClan. To do that, I must get close to them," Smokepaw wheedled. Brightheart stood her ground, like any threatened queen would.

"Please let Smokepaw see them, Brightheart," Sorreltail spoke up from the wall. Her eyes were sympathetic, and she didn't look as frightened as she did before. "You know that you would never live with yourself if Smokepaw doesn't confirm. Plus, you are sad that your mate and daughter are gone. Let Smokepaw see them, Brightheart. You know she won't do anything."

With the assurance of her friend, Brightheart relented. She backed off a little, but was still close enough to attack Smokepaw is anything went wrong.

Grateful, Smokepaw nodded to Sorreltail, who dipped her head in response. The kits lay in a line, not moving. The medicine cat apprentice sniffed them in a row. Patchkit, Frostkit, Lightkit and Eaglekit smelled the same. The horrible scent of death and sickness mixed together. They were certainly dead.

As the dark gray she-cat bent her head to sniff Snowkit, the small lump of fur coughed. Smokepaw lifted her head excitedly, looking directly at Brightheart. "Did she just cough?" Brightheart asked weakly. Smokepaw nodded eagerly, and went to sniff the she-cat again.

The pure white she-cat smelled like the sickness, but not as much as her siblings and adopted brother. The breath came in and out of her lungs weakly, almost looking as if she wasn't breathing at all.

Without thinking, Smokepaw sped out a line of words. "I'm sorry, Brightheart, but your kits, including Eaglekit, are dead." Brightheart yowled in mourning. "However, Snowkit is alive, and I wish to take her to the medicine den," Smokepaw continued.

"She'll die anyway," Brightheart mewed sadly. "You can take her."

The dark gray medicine cat apprentice nodded, and picked up the small bundle of snow white fur in her mouth. She rushed to the medicine den, pushing through the wall of multicolored pelts gathered around the nursery.

Eagerly, she placed Snowkit on the soft moss bed once used for her sister, Whitewing. Smokepaw nosed the kit once more, and relished how she let out a healthy sounding squeak. Unlike Brightheart, Smokepaw truly thought Snowkit would live. She had been chosen by StarClan; maybe in sorrow, maybe in forgiveness.

"I'm sorry, Smokepaw," Lionblaze muttered, entering the den. "I know you're busy, but I really don't feel good." The last words he said were very low, almost so low that she couldn't hear it. He seemed embarrassed to ask help from Smokepaw after being so arrogant.

"No worries," Smokepaw mewed cheerfully, leading Lionblaze to an unused bed. "Just lie here and I'll see what I can do."

Lionblaze looked at her with sadness and fear in his eyes. "Will I die, Smokepaw?" he asked, his voice cracking in the middle.

She looked at the warrior. "I'm not sure, Lionblaze. Everyone who had gotten this disease has died, but I think things are getting better."

"Really?" Lionblaze asked; hope shining in his eyes for the first time in moons. "I would like to live long; so that I can see my Clan grow up strong again."

"Good," Smokepaw mewed, not really paying attention to his ramblings. "Just lie down, and I will see what I can do for you." The golden tabby tom obeyed the medicine cat apprentice, lying down beside Hazeltail. Briarfur greeted him with a weak mew, and then placed her head on her paws again.

The dark gray apprentice glanced at the cats currently in the medicine den. Hazeltail and Mousewhisker had been in her den for a while now, were they pulling through? If so, then StarClan surely felt sorry for the pain they gave ThunderClan. Briarfur, on the other paw, was getting worse with each passing day. Graystripe visited often, sad to see his daughter getting sicker like his mate did. Although, he did secretly tell Smokepaw he was happy that it was just Briarfur and not Bumblestripe and Blossompatch also. Now Lionblaze joined them.

The best part about it was that it was the least amount of cats since Goldenpool and Cloudtail first came into her den. That simple thought made Smokepaw was to smile.

"Smokepaw," a voice whispered near the bramble screen. She turned around to find Brightheart by the screen, looking in with caution. "I'm sorry; I shouldn't have acted like that. It's just… just… I'm on edge from losing Cloudtail and Whitewing. Now all of our kits, too."

The medicine cat apprentice nodded her head sympathetically. "I'll go to the warrior's den now," Brightheart mewed, excusing herself and heading off to the den with her tail dragging in the dry dust.

A call from outside brought Smokepaw's attention to outside, breaking her concentration on the sick cats. "Dovewing," Ivywhisker mewed. "Would you like to go hunting with Foxleap and me?"

"No, not now," Dovewing mewed back. "I'm really tired, Ivywhisker." Her voice cracked in the middle of it, making Smokepaw flinch.

"Not another one!" she hissed, startling Snowkit near her feet. She opened her eyes, and Smokepaw saw them for the first time. They were an icy blue, and seemed that they could glance into your very soul.

She hushed the young kit, and slowly her eyes closed, into deep sleep once more. Smokepaw nodded to herself. This kit was chosen from StarClan to do something. What, she was not sure of yet, but it was important.

Assuring herself that Dovewing wouldn't die within a sunrise, Smokepaw lay down, and wrapped her tail around Snowkit. She desperately needed the sleep, as much as she didn't want to. Hopefully, StarClan wouldn't visit her in a dream, she would despise seeing the stars adorn Jayfeather's pelt.

After a few seconds, she was able to fall asleep, and awoke in a meadow. The meadow seemed familiar, and soon Smokepaw recognized it as the one where she had the dream with Whitepaw. He kept bringing her new herbs, so Smokepaw went to check it out.

A small creek ran through the meadow, and Smokepaw saw a huge clump of catmint beside it. She squeaked in excitement, and rushed towards it. The aroma was intoxicating, and once there, she indulged herself. Rolling around and eating the savory fronds, Smokepaw didn't keep track of the time.

A small chuckle alerted the gray apprentice. She jumped up, a snarl on her face and her claws unsheathed. "Who are you?" she growled.

"Me?" the tortoiseshell she-cat who spoke mewed. "I am Spottedleaf, medicine cat when Firestar just joined."

"Wow," Smokepaw exclaimed. "I heard you were a very good medicine cat, but a ShadowClan cat murdered you."

Spottedleaf shuffled her feet in embarrassment. "Yes, that is true," she mewed. "But I am here for a different reason than to talk about the past. With the permission of the five original leaders, I have selected a few cats. Please turn around."

Smokepaw obeyed the StarClan medicine cat, and gasped at what she saw. Cat, more than 'a few', were gathered on the other side of the stream, waiting for her. Each had the compassionate gaze every medicine cat is born with.

"What… what is all this for, Spottedleaf?" Smokepaw asked her jaw agape in awe.

Spottedleaf furrowed her brow. "I thought it would be simple to find out," she mewed. "But since you have not already, I will tell you. This is how you will continue your training. You will learn from every medicine cat in StarClan."

"But, why?" the gray apprentice asked, still unable to believe it.

"We have taken your mentor and your Clan mates from you. If the disease was not sent, then Jayfeather would have completed your training, and you would receive your name normally. You have no chance to do that, and instead of relying on another Clan, we want ThunderClan to grow strong again," Spottedleaf explained.

"Come," a gruff voice called, deep within the ranks of medicine cats. They parted, and revealed Jayfeather.

"Oh," Smokepaw whispered, leaping the creek, and stopping in front of her previous mentor. "I missed you."

Jayfeather seemed to ignore that last comment, and mewed in his gruff voice, "All of us will teach you better than just me." He winked, and lowly meowed, "I missed you too. I was one of the cats who suggested you be taught by StarClan."

"Now can we begin?" A tom that smelled faintly of WindClan growled.

"Hush, Hawkheart," a RiverClan she-cat mewed. "Hello, Smokepaw. I am Brambleberry. Welcome to your lesson."

**Another place in StarClan…**

"Bluestar, why won't Snowkit die like her kin?" Lionheart asked to his leader.

"She will live for one reason only," Bluestar answered. She glanced into the pool at her feet, and dipped her paw into it, making the calm waters ripple. "Look," she commanded.

Lionheart obeyed, and gave a fleeting look into the future. "I get it now. She will continue it."

"Yes, Snowkit now will continue what has been here for a sometime," Bluestar mewed, nodding her head. The pool at her feet became still once more, and she stepped away from it. "Come, Lionheart," she commanded. "We have to talk to the cats who were elders when our parents were kits. I'm sure they have different ideas on what should happen."

The golden tom nodded, and followed after. Soon, they were mere pricks of light in the bright spectrum that was StarClan.

**A/N: A bit of a twist there, no? Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. Here's the next chapter, and I'll post the more interesting chapter of 'FallenClan' tomorrow. Please read and review!**

Bramblestar sat within his den, thinking of things that have happened previously. Brightheart had been moping around camp lately. Her white fur was illuminated in the strong moonlight, and the ginger patches looked much darker. It had been only a few hours, but yet everyone was surprised at how the disease took the young kits into its cold grasp so quickly.

No cat deserved to die of this horrible disease that was circulating around camp. It was against StarClan it seemed, or they were desperate for more warriors in their ranks. One thing, however, that would make some warriors happy in ThunderClan, was the fact that the Gathering was tonight.

Bramblestar had a bone to pick with Onestar, and that faceoff would happen tonight. He would even propose an idea that would make the other Clans think ThunderClan was not weak; something Firestar would have not done.

He got up from his nest in the den, and went to the top of the High Rock.

"Cats of ThunderClan," he yowled. He felt a tingle of pleasure as they answered his call, gathering beneath High Rock. "It is the full moon tonight, so we shall go to the Gathering! I have thought hard about who was going. It will be me, Cinderheart, Smokepaw, Thornclaw, Birchfall, Graystripe, Ivywhisker, Dustpelt, and Redpaw."

The cats that were not called got up, and began to move away. "Wait," Bramblestar demanded, raising his tail to be noticed. "When we return tonight, ThunderClan will not be as weak. We will show the other Clans that ThunderClan is the strongest Clan in the forest!"

All the cats yowled in agreement, happy that the light of hope was finally shining through the dimness that had hung over their heads. "Now," he called, "We shall go!"

He jumped with ease down the High Rock, and joined the cats he called. Cinderheart whispered words of encouragement as they passed through the thorn tunnel. Her fear scent trickled to his nose, but it wasn't that rank in the air. She was more nervous, like he was, than afraid of the other Clans. Bramblestar nodded to himself. Cinderheart was a good choice for deputy; she would take on anything if told, or wanted desperately.

They reached the ThunderClan border with WindClan. Without pausing, he continued on, the cats behind him shifting nervously as they padded after him. Bramblestar kept his patrol within the safe zone, as was established during Firestar's reign. For a reason, he left a little early, wanting to bring the true reason up in front of the other leaders, not just Onestar.

A lone figure appeared on the top of the moor. The wind blew the small cat fiercely, but it hung on with its claws. The color didn't give much away, as most cats in WindClan were either brown or black. The cat watched for a few critical heartbeats, the turned and sprinted to their camp, most likely to tell Onestar.

"Hurry," Bramblestar urged. "We can get there soon, much sooner than Onestar and his group." ThunderClan began to move faster, rushing to where the island was, where safety was. Although Bramblestar would have rather stayed and fought, the better thing would be to get his cats to the Gathering unharmed.

The reached the fishy smelling land, and quickly found the tree bridge. Leopardstar and RiverClan were waiting to get over the bridge.

"Brambleclaw!" Leopardstar exclaimed. "I usually don't expect Blackstar for a few minutes, and then ThunderClan and WindClan come soon after. What are you doing here so early, and where is Firestar?"

The dark brown tabby tom dipped his head respectively. "I am the new leader of ThunderClan, Leopardstar. I am here early, because WindClan has been hostile towards ThunderClan, and I want to expose them for what they truly are without them harming my cats."

"Indeed," Leopardstar mewed, jumping over the bridge, Bramblestar following. With a mighty leap, she landed in the Gathering tree, unseen for a few heartbeats. Her spotted golden tabby head poked out from the leaves. "Are you coming?" she asked.

"What? Oh, yes," Bramblestar mewed, feeling uneasy as he took a running leap. To his satisfaction, he judged the distance correctly, and felt his claws catch on the rough bark. Leopardstar pointed with her tail to a spot in the tree, and Bramblestar went to it, tasting the old scent of Firestar on his tongue; this must be ThuunderClan's branch, then.

A new group came too the tree bridge, heading in from the tall pines in the distance. Blackstar was first over the bridge, his white pelt flashing brilliantly from the moon's reflections on the water. He glanced a dark brown tabby cat in the ThunderClan branch, and paused mid step. Within a few heartbeats, however, he had regained his momentum and appeared in the branch beside Bramblestar.

"Bramble_star_, I presume" the white tom mewed icily, dipping his head with little respect. The ThunderClan leader copied the move of respect, but was inwardly smiling. Blackstar never really dipped his head to Firestar; it must mean that ThunderClan was moving up in the eyes of the other Clans.

"We are just waiting for WindClan," Leopardstar sighed, "We are always waiting for them, it seems." She glanced quickly around the clearing, watching her cats with the eyes of an eagle. Bramblestar saw Cinderheart at the base of the tree, conversing with Mistyfoot and Russetfur freely. The rest of the ThunderClan cats were doing as they always did, talking with other Clan cats, and the mentors monitoring the apprentice's words carefully.

"Finally," Blackstar moaned, seeing the swift moving shapes on the horizon. Bramblestar was thrown harshly from his reverie, and a feeling of hatred came to him. Onestar was in for the night of his life. He, and the entire body of WindClan for that matter, would never be forgiven for killing so many of his ThunderClan cats.

Onestar appeared over the bridge, smiling broadly. "Hello, I'm sorry that I'm late, Leopardstar, Blackstar, and Bramblestar," the tom spat the last word out as if it was a bad piece of crowfood. He turned to the tom whose name he had just spat out and smiled, an evil smile that seemed to say, 'You're next.'

A shiver rolled down the dark brown tabby's spine. This fox hearted leader of WindClan would stop at nothing to gain more territory, but Bramblestar wouldn't allow it.

Like always, Blackstar stepped forward, and announced his news to the Clans. "We have a litter of new kits. Applefur is their proud and strong mother. Prey is scarce in some spots, but more abundant in others. Other than that, ShadowClan is as normal as usual."

Onestar thrust his way into the forefront of his branch, and hissed his news angrily. "We have a new litter of kits, but there have been some problems with ThunderClan. Bramble_star_ has taken one of my lives! Their apprentice has also taken my deputy's life! Whitetail is now deputy, however."

Many cats gasped in shock, or yowled angrily, upset that Onestar had not told the whole story. "We have nothing other than that to report, however."

Leopardstar inclined for Bramblestar to go next, to refute what Onestar said. Nevertheless, he would go, and had plans for such. He smiled a small smile, and swept his tail widely across the branch, meaning that Leopardstar should go before him.

With a quizzical look at the tom, Leopardstar stepped forward, and mewed her piece. "RiverClan has had a great toll among its cats. Our loving medicine cat, Mothwing, has died of some unknown disease to any medicine cat. Luckily, Willowshine became full medicine cat, and helped the disease from being spread to any cats. Other than that great loss, I have nothing more to say."

Finally, Bramblestar stepped forward on the branch that still felt like it belonged to Firestar. "As said previously by Onestar, we have had problems with WindClan. However, I did have a sufficient reason to take one of Onestar's lives. My only regret, however, is that I wasn't able to take more." Many cats yowled, both in protest and support, but were silenced by a raised tail from Bramblestar.

"That cat right there," he spat, pointing at Onestar with his tail, "killed our medicine cat without leaving a fully trained apprentice in his place. Also, to kill my medicine cat, he launched a full scale attack on ThunderClan the night I went to get my lives. When I returned, the whole of WindClan was in my camp and some warriors dead."

Leopardstar looked at Onestar with horror on her face. "Is this true, Onestar?" she asked, unsheathing her claws as if waiting for an attack.

Onestar also unsheathed his claws. "Yes, it is true. I wanted to take it out on Firestar, but he was already dead. Instead, I took a life for a life. Their clumsy apprentice tackled my deputy into the stream, where she was killed. A life for a life."

Blackstar turned to Bramblestar a look on his face that said 'That seems fair.'

"It's not like that!" Bramblestar snarled. "Ashfoot was on our territory, and Goldenpool chased her off. They fell into the stream, and Ashfoot hit a rock. Onestar planned to attack my cats then, if Firestar hadn't intervened."

The ball was forced back into Onestar's court. "I had a reason. We need more territory, since we a re quickly becoming the most numerous and strongest Clan." All cats hissed at this, except WindClan.

"Why?" Mistyfoot asked. "WindClan has always hunted on the moor. It doesn't seem right for you to take the forest, too."

"As I said before," Onestar sneered. "We need more territory."

"Even though my Clan has faced many deaths from the disease that Mothwing succumbed to, we are still strong!" Bramblestar announced. "But," he added, a snarl forming on his face, "I have decided to go back on a few things that Firestar initially installed."

"And what is this?" Leopardstar asked, intrigued at what this new leader was doing.

Bramblestar looked out among the cats, finding hope in their eyes. "Every single Clan thinks that they can expand, but they don't realize that they are taking land from us, ThunderClan. To stop that, I _will_, no exceptions, take back the territory Firestar gave to you."

Many cats yowled in protest. Blackstar had his mouth agape. "Firestar gave that to us!" he caterwauled, sending birds in trees flying away in alarm.

"Yes, he did," Bramblestar agreed. "I am taking it back. WindClan has no right in the forest, as Mistyfoot said, so we shall take that back. As for the ThunderClan territory that is currently under ShadowClan, it was ours first. Firestar gave it to you out of the goodness of his heart. I, however, am not so nice."

"It's ours!" A random WindClan tom shouted from within the gathered cats.

"Says you," Ivywhisker taunted. "As Bramblestar said, you scrawny _rabbits_ have no reason to be in the forest."

The tom snarled, and leaped at Ivywhisker. She put up a fair fight, but as every other cat joined in the brawl except Mistyfoot, Cinderheart and the leaders, the new warrior was soon pinned by the more experienced tom.

He placed his paw over her throat, and Ivywhisker started thrashing. "We _do_ belong in the forest," the tom hissed threateningly. He pushed harder, until a large dark brown form tackled him.

"Don't touch my warrior," Bramblestar growled, his teeth bared in front of the tom's face. "Smoke_paw_, go check Ivywhisker. Yes," Bramblestar yowled to the whole Gathering. "I just called my full medicine cat Smoke_paw_. Onestar killed Jayfeather, and we have no way for her to finish her training."

"Let Gorsetail go!" A young she-cat yowled, rushing over to help her clan mate. Bramblestar retracted his claws, and got off Gorseclaw. With a quick glance around to make sure no one was going to attack him, Bramblestar padded to the limp form of Ivywhisker.

Smokepaw crouched next to her, her tail tip twitching anxiously. She felt the breath of Bramblestar on her neck, and whipped around. "She won't wake," Smokepaw whispered, shaking the she-cat. "Her breathing is regular, but slow, but she won't wake. Do you think that…?"

The dark brown tabby tom lifted his head. He scanned the cats quickly, finally finding the one he wanted. "You," he hissed as Gorseclaw. The small tom cowered in response. Bramblestar glanced quickly at the she-cat again, her breathing getting slower and slower.

"Because of this disease, many of our cats have died. It has left many weak, and unable to fight well. Gorseclaw, you have taken advantage of a sick cat, and because of that, she might die."

Smokepaw sat up, her dark gray fur rumpled. "Correction, Bramblestar," she mewed quietly. However, the stillness of all cats in the clearing allowed Smokepaw to be heard perfectly. "Ivywhisker _is_ dead."

The dark leader snarled. "Do you see what WindClan has done to us?" Without waiting for an answer, he heaved Ivywhisker's small body on to his back, balancing her gently.

Leopardstar sighed, trying to calm down the new leader of ThunderClan. "Yes, they have done you wrong. Before anything gets out of paw anymore, I declare this Gathering over!" She leapt down from the branch and walked over to her Gathered cats.

Bramblestar was atop the tree bridge, Ivywhisker's limp form upon his back. "Remember," he hissed to all the cats. "I expect my territory to be cleared of other Clans next sunhigh. If it is not, then you will see the consequences. Let's go, ThunderClan."

Cinderheart rushed up to her leader, and took Ivywhisker's other half of the white and brown she-cat's body on her flanks. "I don't think WindClan, or any other Clan for that matter, thinks ThunderClan is weak anymore."

The dark brown tom sighed in frustration. "I know, Cinderheart. My only problem is getting them off of our land."

The she-cat nodded. "They will, however. Every ThunderClan cat is ready to fight to the death for their territory. WindClan has gone too far, and ShadowClan has our own territory."

"We will get it back. That horrific Gathering proved to every other Clan that we are ready to fight for our rights. No Clan will suppress ThunderClan anymore, kittypet blood or no kittypet blood!" Bramblestar promised his deputy, the latter heard by all of his patrol. They yowled in support, flexing their claws eagerly.

"Overall," Cinderheart mewed. "I think you handled your first Gathering as a leader quite well."

**A/N: This one was fun to write. I love the hostility between the Clans. Onestar still needs to die, though.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but my laptop crashed, and I lost everything… Please Read and review!**

A paw prodded Smokepaw's side quickly and harshly, begging for her to wake up. Slowly, her eyes cracked open, only to reveal her tattered brother and sister.

"Rainpaw and Redpaw," she croaked. "What are you doing here?"

Rainpaw snorted. "Training you. You said you wanted to be trained, and we are doing it. It's not that late after Dovewing finally went to sleep. Everything's quiet, so now is the opportune moment."

Smokepaw heaved herself out of her nest. Quickly looking over her cats, she decided they were fine for now. Hazeltail coughed occasionally, twisting in her nest. Lionblaze woke up, and glanced at Smokepaw. His eyes looked dead as they stared into Smokepaw's. With a sigh, he closed his eyes and placed his head on his paws, as if waiting for StarClan to take him out of his misery.

"Let's go," she whispered, not able to be near the dying cats anymore. She followed her siblings through the dirtplace tunnel, wrinkling her nose at the rank scent. At least the strong smell of the disease was easily driven away in this foul smelling place.

"Why are we going through here?" Smokepaw hissed, trying to gain the attention of her brother and sister.

Rainpaw looked calmly back at her. "Oh, it's just a little after moonhigh," she mewed sarcastically. "We wouldn't want Sandstorm, who is guarding the tunnel, to find us out. Bramblestar would have our pelts for sneaking out this late!"

Realizing the truth in Rainpaw's words, Smokepaw became quiet. They passed Sandstorm quietly, trying not to make a noise for the sensitive she-cat to pick up on. Finally, they reached the sandy training hollow.

The sand was torn up in places, from violent training matches, and a few patches of fern were flattened. "What a violent place," Smokepaw whispered, trying to contain a shudder.

Redpaw _mrrowed_ in laughter. "Violent? No, this is what the everyday life of a warrior is like. No wonder you like being a medicine cat. Collecting juniper might be good for you, but I like feeling my claws rake down the pelt of a ShadowClan cat's pelt, feeling the blood –"

"Redpaw," Smokepaw snapped. "You mousebrains are the reason I have so much work to do. If only we could get along with each other, then there wouldn't be border scuffles, many deaths, and injuries. It will all be peaceful."

Rainpaw snarled at her sister. "Are you going to keep talking of how the warrior way is wrong, or are you going to learn how to kill the WindClan leader?" She set up in an offensive crouch across from her sister.

Smokepaw shuffled her feet in embarrassment. "It's not that, it's just that if we fought less, than -" Her sentence was interrupted by a large exhale of breath. Rainpaw stood over her sister after just executing a great tackle.

"Never, _never_ lose concentration. If you do, then you will easily wind up as crowfood. You want to take on a _leader_. How do you think he came to that position? By smelling the roses and letting the other Clans taking his territory? No, he can fight, much better than a medicine cat apprentice." Rainpaw snarled, her teeth bared close to her sister's face.

"Easy," Redpaw mewed, pushing Rainpaw off of Smokepaw. "I'll tell you what to do, Smokepaw, while Rainpaw will fight you, understand?" The dark gray she-cat nodded, staring at her sister with anger in her eyes.

Rainpaw, after stubbornly not moving, nodded her head slowly. "No claws," Redpaw added. To his satisfaction, Rainpaw sheathed her claws reluctantly. "Now, go."

The she-cats circled for a few seconds, sizing each other up. Smokepaw made the first move, leaping forward, her paws ready to knock Rainpaw down.

The blue gray she-cat was surprised at the medicine cat apprentice's first move, and dodged slower than she should have. Still, she was quick, and let the gray apprentice fly past her, turning to face her opponent once more.

Surprisingly, Smokepaw was balanced, and as her sister whirled around, she attacked once more. Although Rainpaw towered over her, Smokepaw's momentum knocked her over.

Snarling, Rainpaw turned to her sister, baring her teeth. "Quickly, Smokepaw. Dodge, and then attack her sides," Redpaw coached, amazed that his sibling went this far without being told anything.

Obeying, the she-cat dodged Rainpaw's front paw slash, and ran to the blue gray she-cat's sides. However, Rainpaw expected that, and turned to face her. Unexpectedly, Smokepaw dodged, and nipped at Rainpaw's feet, making her yelp.

"Wait," Redpaw mewed, trying to break up the fight. He could see blood forming in a cut on Smokepaw's chest. Rainpaw, however, ignored him, and advanced on her sister. Smokepaw saw the anger in the apprentice's eyes, and backed up, suddenly afraid.

The maple tree behind her forced her to stay in place, as the blue gray she-cat moved closer, her eyes blazing in hate, and her claws unsheathed, dripping blood.

As Rainpaw began bearing down on Smokepaw, Redpaw shoved her out of the way. "Are you _trying_ to kill our sister?" he hissed.

Her eyes clouded in confusion, comprehending what just happened. "No, I was trying to teach her a lesson. She tried beating me, and I will beat anyone who attempts to try. I _will_ show Dustpelt I am worthy."

Smokepaw gasped. Her sister was so insecure… all she wanted was to make her father proud. "I…I'm sorry Rainpaw," Smokepaw choked out. "I didn't know…"

"You'll _never_ know," Rainpaw snarled. "I am the last litter of Dustpelt and Ferncloud so far. There are so many brothers we have. They are all great warriors, and Icecloud had a chance for deputy, but she had kits instead. I'll never measure up to any of it. You, however, are a medicine cat, and shine from in between all of us."

Redpaw and Smokepaw stared in horror as Rainpaw rushed off, snarling at the top of her lungs.

Turning to her brother, the dark gray medicine cat apprentice shrugged. "I never knew. Why does she feel that way?"

"It's just as she explained it," Redpaw sighed. "Let's continue on with your lesson. We're going to practice claw rakes. When you are pinned under another cat, you use your back claws to rake their stomach. Demonstrate."

As Smokepaw got onto her back, and practiced raking her claws on a fake enemy, a startled Bramblestar woke in his den. He looked around, his amber eyes glinting with authority and caution.

The scent of WindClan was faint, and the rising sun tainted the clouds on the horizon light colors such as pink and orange. He stood up, and shook his fur out; making shreds of moss fly everywhere.

"What woke me up?" he asked himself, getting a better look around the camp. Rainpaw just exited the dirtplace, her nose crinkled in distaste. Otherwise, no other cat seemed to be awake or moving.

He would have to get them up soon. The early morning attack on ShadowClan and WindClan would take place soon, and he needed an evenly balanced warrior force both at camp and with him. They were guaranteed success.

"Onestar will have a large fighting force, as he will want to show ThunderClan is weak, and he wants to keep his – no, our - territory," Bramblestar muttered to himself. "To do that, I will take Cinderheart, Thornclaw, Sandstorm, Birchfall, Poppyfrost, and Rainpaw." He nodded to himself, apparently content with the arrangement.

"ShadowClan, however, is a whole other situation. Blackstar is too proud to lose territory, so he will fight, but there isn't a vendetta like with WindClan." He paused, listening hard. A cat was stood outside of his den, waiting for the opportunity to enter.

"Cinderheart," Bramblestar called, and the she-cat entered.

"Yes, Bramblestar?" she asked, dipping her head in respect. Her blue eyes looked him dead in the eye, showing no fear for the things to come in the future.

"I was wondering if you had any suggestions on how we shall fight two different Clans in one day," the dark brown tabby tom explained, carefully watching his deputy.

Surprisingly, instead of pausing, like Bramblestar expected, Cinderheart smiled, her eyes twinkling. "Actually, that is what I came to tell you about," she mewed. "I was figuring that we can keep an even fighting force in camp while we take some cats to WindClan. Once we win, and we will, we will briefly come back to camp, and switch the warriors. Therefore, we will have strong cats defending the queens and camp, yet fight well. Also, the warriors chosen to fight WindClan will have some chance to rest."

He paused, thinking about her preposition. It certainly sounded reasonable, and would work. Slowly Bramblestar nodded. "Who do you think we should take to WindClan, then?" he asked cautiously, waiting for her reaction.

"Birchfall and Sandstorm will provide experience and anger for their dead kin, so they will be useful. Rainpaw is the one apprentice I want on our side. She seems eager to show her loyalty and fighting skills in battle. Otherwise, I would take Graystripe and Foxleap. Were those who you were planning?" she asked, cocking her head slightly to the left.

He shook his head. "A little. I think, Graystripe should stay in camp, and then fight with ShadowClan. He is a big addition to any patrol, and will help greatly. Otherwise, I wanted to take Thornclaw, and Foxleap can go with us." Heaving himself up, Bramblestar shook his fur out. "Come, we need to tell ThunderClan who will be going."

She nodded, leaving his den, clattering some stones as she jumped down from High Rock.

Exiting after her, Bramblestar squinted in the bright sun. "ThunderClan," he announced, drawing the attention of every cat. "WindClan and ShadowClan have taken our land, and we will get it back. To do so, we will take Sandstorm, Thornclaw, Foxleap, Rosepetal, Rainpaw, Birchfall, and Poppyfrost, as well as Cinderheart and me."

The chosen cats swelled with pride, while others' tails drooped in disappointment. "Don't be discouraged if you weren't chosen to fight WindClan, for you shall protect the camp, and fight ShadowClan," he amended. With a yowl, he charged off High rock and out of camp, his fighting force behind him.

They slowed when they heard the bubbling of the current border between WindClan and ThunderClan. Some bracken rustled in the slight wind, and the setting sun glinted warmly from between leaves, saying hello as it rose for the day. "Be quiet, because you never know if WindClan is waiting for us," Bramblestar whispered, inching closer to the border.

Foxleap turned to the bracken, and inhaled deeply. His claws unsheathed, and he hissed at the bracken, forcing a dark tabby tom out.

With their position given out, the numerous hidden WindClan cats appeared, tails lashing in fury.

Staring around at the horror that was unfolding, Bramblestar yowled to try to get his cats moving. "ThunderClan attack!"

The startled cats moved towards the intruders, gaining back life slowly, as if they had just been stunned. Leaftail spat at Foxleap, jumping and aiming for the reddish tom's eyes. He screeched as he dodged, and that sound of pain and fear woke the ThunderClan cats from the icy bath of shock they had been doused in.

"Intruders!" Sandstorm yowled, going for big prey as her first choice. Whitetail and Sedgewhisker prepared for the she-cat's fierce move, but Sandstorm's claws were quicker. They easily slid through flesh, tearing apart the sinews and pouring blood.

Sedgewhisker hissed in pain, but turned to fight again. Claws met fur once more, and blood flowed more freely. Whitetail jumped on Sandstorm's back, her claws digging into the fur. As if the ginger she-cat practiced this, she dropped and rolled, crushing both Whitetail and Sedgewhisker beneath her lean body.

"Good job, Sandstorm," Birchfall exclaimed, trying to get a mark in the much larger Owlwhisker. The tom easily overpowered the younger ThunderClan cat, pinning him beneath his bulk.

"Isn't such a good idea now to insult us, ThunderClan cat?" he mewed in a gruff voice.

Bramblestar watched the fight, scenting for the one he wanted, not finding anything. A small snigger brought his attention upwards, to reveal the tom perched in a large tree, laughing at the fight.

Onestar saw the ThunderClan leader looking at him, and jumped a snarl on his face. Claws unsheathed, Onestar went with all he had, inflicting wounds that were both deep and bleeding profusely.

Teeth bared, the brown tabby tom bit deep on Onestar's shoulder, grazing the bone. He batted his paws on his attackers head, trying to get on top. The blood from the gashes in Onestar's face dripped into Bramblestar's making him lose eyesight. The world appeared gray, confusing the ThunderCLan cat.

Suddenly, the WindClan leader fell limp on top of Bramblestar. His fur started suffocating Bramblestar, and black spots appeared in the gray world.

Slowly, he too stopped breathing. The suffocating fur above him vanished, and he found himself surrounded by a harsh, but comforting bright light.

Bramblestar's amber eyes opened slowly, to find himself surrounded by many cats, most of ThunderClan and WindClan descent. Their fur shone with the brightness of one thousand stars, almost blinding the two toms. So many cats Bramblestar could recognize. Yellowfang, Bluestar, Goldenflower, Feathertail, and Whitestorm were present in the front row. Countless others sat behind them, staring interestingly at him.

"Bramblestar, Onestar," Bluestar greeted, dipping her head. Beside her was Tallstar. Next to him and her were two figures, not unlike the leaders standing side by side. The Bramblestar figure, the ThunderClan leader noted, was much more transparent than the Onestar figure, who was so close to being opaque. They stood next to their respective leaders, not being able to talk, but yet saying so much.

"You took my life!" Onestar hissed at Bramblestar, outraged. Filled with a hatred, Bramblestar unsheathed his claws, and was about to sink them into the leader when a ginger tail fell on his shoulder.

Bright green eyes met his own amber, and he was filled with an understanding. "Two cats will join us today," he announced to all, most specifically to the living leaders, however. "They shall be missed, but their deaths will determine the course of the battle. Whichever cat dies first, their Clan will lose."

He touched both of their noses, and slowly the starlight faded, only to be replaced with darkness, the stars watching from a safe distance away. Bramblestar shoved Onestar off of him, and it cleared his vision, showing a lighter world where the sun shined and cats fought.

"You will die, Onestar," Bramblestar growled, circling his revived opponent.

Without using words, Onestar shook his head, carefully debating his next move. The sound of snarling and yowling cats filled his ears, the battle was not moving towards anyone's side. WindClan seemed to have lost no cats, although Weaselfur was bleeding heavily from many wounds. The tom was constantly bombarded by harsh blows from Poppyfrost.

Scanning the cats, Bramblestar saw Birchfall lying near the stream, abandoned because he was bleeding so profusely. Rosepetal tried limping towards him, but the much larger Owlwhisker, who left Birchfall like that, started stalking her. Bramblestar became unfocused on his wily opponent; Onestar took the advantage and attacked.

The fight was rather short, and not so soon later, Bramblestar was once again pinned beneath Onestar's claws. He grappled and twisted, but no inch of mercy was given to him.

Onestar growled, and bared his fangs close to Bramblestar's throat. "Guess who's dying," he whispered. "Have fun in StarClan," he growled, and fitted his jaws around the vulnerable throat, getting prepared to rip it open.

Counting his own heartbeats, Bramblestar became both afraid, yet confused at the same time. Something told him that he wasn't the one; maybe it was the steady wind blowing in his ears.

Slowly, the wind began to take the form of words. What felt like years to Bramblestar was in truth only a few seconds.

"Not my leader too!" A cat screeched. The weight of the killing jaws was ripped from his throat, and suddenly Bramblestar was free from his captor.

He lifted himself up quickly, and glanced where Onestar was tackled. What he saw surprised him.

Smokepaw stood over the cat, her dark gray fur tips illuminated in the rising sun, and her claws dripping with blood. Her eyes burned with fury, as the gashes she made poured out the life liquid. Little by little, Onestar became still underneath her claws, not moving again.

"I did it for Jayfeather," she whispered, barely audible over the sound of fighting cats around her.

**A/N: Guess which ThunderClan cat will die! Please review. I know people read my stories  
(Thank you history!!), so why don't you leave a nice little review. It's just the button down there. I'll update!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! Here's another chapter. Please read and review!**

"Jayfeather," Smokepaw whispered, and got off of the dead WindClan leader. She shook her head in surprise at the sight of the mutilated mottled brown tom, and her jaws fell agape. "No," she murmured, "No." She ran away, as if looking at the body would bring forth demons of her mind, and that she could outrun them.

"You," a threatening yowl called at Bramblestar. He turned to see a bristled Owlwhisker stalking forward, death in his eyes.

He jumped, and also jumped, to meet with him in the air. Claws met with fur, and teeth with flesh, the two large toms grappled briefly in the air before falling to the ground in a huff. Breaking apart, and circling each other, both contemplated the other's next move.

Owlwhisker was the first to jump, his light brown fur matted and maroon. Preparing to meet again in air Bramblestar closed his eyes and leaped.

The body of Owlwhisker was not found, however, and Bramblestar opened his eyes as he flew past the spot. Skidding in the deep undergrowth, he spun around and started looking for the WindClan tom.

He was on the bottom of Foxleap, who began clawing his face furiously. Much larger than the reddish tom, Owlwhisker flipped him over, and began raking his back claws on the small ThunderClan tom. His screech of pain and fury was drowned out by the other cats, but as the blood began to flow, the immense pain began to get clearer to Bramblestar.

"Stop! You're _killing_ him," the dark brown tabby tom screeched, and leapt for Owlwhisker. The lighter brown cat stopped as Bramblestar bowled into him, but it was too late. Foxleap moved no more.

Birchfall staggered up, heavily bleeding, and sniffed his brother's body. "He's dead." Even though his words were whispered, all could hear the fighting suddenly ceased.

"What happened?" Whitetail mewed, muscling her way through the congregated cats. "Onestar is dead," she whispered. "And so is this ThunderClan tom…"

"His name is Foxleap," Bramblestar growled, trying to prevent himself from attacking her.

"_Was_ Foxleap," Whitetail corrected loftily.

"Get off of my territory," the ThunderClan leader threatened, losing his patience. "And stay out of the forest. That all belongs to us."

Whitetail stood up, and signaled to her Clan with a sharp flick of her tail. "Indeed it is," she mewed, moving away. At the stream, however, she turned around. "For now. When I receive my lives and name, you will be sorry you ever were born. WindClan is no longer in any debt to you, _ThunderClan._"

He watched her and her Clan leave the forest, when he finally relaxed. "Mark the border," he commanded tiredly. Rainpaw and Poppyfrost did so, and when they returned, Bramblestar sighed.

"We have lost a fine warrior, but we have gained back our territory. No longer will WindClan hunt in the forest!" Tired cheers followed his calls, and slowly they began padding to camp, to switch cats and fight once more.

In the ThunderClan camp, Smokepaw went to each of her sick cats with a wet ball of moss. Dovewing was the newest addition to the sick ones, and she took a nest next to Lionblaze, Toadstep, and Briarfur.

"Why are you doing that?" a small mew asked Smokepaw. She turned to see the once sleeping Snowkit awake and staring intently at the medicine cat.

"They are thirsty, so I give them water," Smokepaw explained, enjoying the feeling of teaching another cat. Snowkit's bright blue eyes lit up in excitement.

"What are they sick with?" the young she-cat asked, trying to get more knowledge out of the stingy dark gray apprentice.

Smokepaw sighed. "Something that cannot be cured, Snowkit," she whispered. "It has taken the life of your father, siblings, and cousins."

Snowkit cocked her head, clearly not accepting this fact. "But Brightheart said that herbs could cure _anything_," she mewed stubbornly.

"Not this one, young kit. Jayfeather and I have tried everything, and even asked other medicine cats, but we have found nothing. They are destined to die," Smokepaw revealed, hiding nothing from this kit.

"I want to help you," Snowkit mewed determinedly. "I _will_ find a cure, and help all of these poor cats."

The dark gray she-cat gasped. This little kit, barely older than five moons, had sounded like a full grown cat. Did she really want to become a medicine cat?

"Will you become my apprentice?" Smokepaw asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

"That's what I just said," the small white she-cat mewed impatiently. "I'm not old enough to be an apprentice _yet_, but can you teach me?"

Thoughts ran around Smokepaw's head wildly. _I'm not even a full medicine cat yet,_ she thought_, how will I teach her?_

"Um, yes… I guess I can," Smokepaw began. "First are the rules. You _cannot_, under any circumstances, have a mate or kits. Secondly, every quarter moon, you go to the Moonpool to talk to StarClan. Third, you can heal any cat in need or trouble if they have no other means of help, even if they are from another clan.

"Did you get all of that?" Smokepaw asked her young almost apprentice. The pure white she-cat nodded, blue eyes focusing on the medicine cat apprentice.

"But why can't we have kits?" she asked, her eyes roiling in confusion.

Pausing, Smokepaw thought hard. There was no true reason, or rule, that said you couldn't, but it was a deal that was made. It was unthinkable to take a mate and have kits. "Your one duty as a medicine cat is to take care of other cats, and if you have a mate, then you can't truly focus on just that," she mewed, shuddering internally.

"Oh," Snowkit meowed. Suddenly her ears cocked up, and she looked eagerly towards the thorn tunnel.

Bramblestar and his patrol forced their way through the tunnel, clearly victorious. "Come, Snowkit," She muttered, rushing out of the bramble screen.

A lot of cats were bleeding heavily, but their eyes shone, and they seemed not to notice. Her eyes scanned the cats, looking to see if her many siblings were ok. Rainpaw was limping on her back leg, and Birchfall leaned on Rosepetal, but otherwise, those two were ok.

"Foxleap?" she asked, and rushed towards the tom's body, that was just deposited in the center of the clearing. The small white she-cat kept near Smokepaw's feet, almost making her trip. "Who killed him?" she snarled, facing Bramblestar.

"Owlwhisker," he stated. "But you shall not kill that tom. Onestar was enough. I am still surprised that you did kill Onestar."

Smokepaw raised her head high. "It had to be done," she growled, before stalking away. "Get me cobwebs, Snowkit. They are the sticky gray stuff, and are used to stop bleeding. The kit ran into the medicine den, and came out with large wads on her paws. "Very good," Smokepaw told her, and attended to the sick cats, Snowkit watching intently.

"The ones who didn't fight with WindClan, come with me! ShadowClan awaits us," Bramblestar yowled, and before waiting for his wounds to be healed, he rushed off.

Fresh, healthy cats followed him, eager to get more territory. Redpaw followed Graystripe, not truly wanting to fight now. He had a bad feeling that cats were going to die, how many he was not sure.

Calmly waiting at the current territory boundary, Blackstar stood with a nicely sized fighting force. "I see that you have showed up, ThunderClan. Why we are fighting over this prey poor piece of territory, I don't know, but maybe it is because you need every bit to feed your kittypet population."

Bramblestar stopped at the border, facing Blackstar. "We don't have as many kittypets as we did before, Blackstar," he mewed, easily containing his anger. "However, this land belongs to ThunderClan, as our previous leader gave it away without thinking much."

"True," Blackstar admitted. "Firestar was not one to think things out much." Bramblestar unsheathed his claws, irritated at the ShadowClan tom's insults.

"However, we want the territory back." Bramblestar shifted forward into a defensive crouch, as if begging for Blackstar to fight. "We shall claim it is ours, unless you want to defend the territory."

Blackstar sneered. "As if you could truly defeat us in a fight." He looked as his cats, all lined up in a row, not shifting at all. "However, Firestar was right when he gave the territory to us. There is no prey that runs here. It was prey poor, and we have no use for it. If ShadowClan is starving, it takes more energy away then prey it gives."

"You are just giving it to us?" Bramblestar asked incredulously. He sat up, and his amber eyes glinted with confusion.

"That is what I said," Blackstar growled. "Take this terrible piece of land, but if we ever see you on our territory, _then_ we shall defend it, and show you that ShadowClan is _better than you_." He spat out the last words, and took his cats as they padded out through the pines.

Still waiting for an attack, Bramblestar stood his ground, not relaxing until they finally disappeared completely.

"That is not like Blackstar at all," Dustpelt whispered to the cat nearest him, which turned out to be Graystripe.

The gray tom growled, and turned away from the tom, still upset. Dustpelt shrugged, and then said the same thing to Brackenfur, who nodded.

"Bramblestar is still expecting an attack," he whispered. "Why Blackstar would just _give_ us the territory is still confusing, but I think he sees some sense in it. He says that it is so prey poor, that it is a nuisance trying to protect it."

Dustpelt nodded, still slightly confused. "Alright then," Bramblestar mewed, echoing Dustpelt's feelings. "Mark the new border then, since we are victorious."

Graystripe and Dustpelt marked it, still ignoring each other. As they walked away from the new border, Graystripe spat at Dustpelt, and clawed his face.

Surprised, the brown tabby did nothing, but wiped the blood trickling down his face with a paw. He sat at the new border for a few heartbeats, contemplating what had just happened. Voices called, but he ignored them, for he was revisiting his kithood.

Playing with the beautiful she-cat every day made his heart burst with joy. When they became apprentices, he was certain that she was the only one for him. Then, however, that kittypet called _Firepaw_ was accepted, and he felt her edge towards him more and more every day. It shattered his heart that had been burst so many times when she had his kits. Of course, he did have Ferncloud, but it wasn't enough. He wanted pale ginger, not light gray.

The silence interrupted his thoughts, however, and he stood up. The patrol had been gone for a while now, and he raced to catch up to them.

"I see you are late, Dustpelt," an icy voice called to him. Cinderheart waited for him near the Sky Oak, her tail curled neatly around her paws. "I was about to go get Bramblestar to send out a patrol to get you. Truly I thought that Blackstar had been lying and he had a patrol harm you."

Dustpelt shook his head. "No, Cinderheart," he stuttered. "I was just thinking."

She nodded, and made a fast pace for the camp, Dustpelt following. He thought some more, deciding on something that he felt would change him life.

The sight at the camp broke him out of him second reverie. Smokepaw tended to many cats, all hurt in some way from WindClan. A small white bundle of fur, Snowkit, carried cobwebs to her.

Ferncloud rushed up to him, and started looking him over. "Are you ok?" she asked frantically, licking his face in relief.

"No," he replied. "Blackstar actually just _gave_ is the territory. It was really no fight like WindClan was."

She nodded, and stopped her licking. "That was what Bramblestar said," she mewed, looking her mate dead in the eyes. "Why do you think he did that?"

"Something about it being too prey poor," he muttered, glancing around for the true one he wanted. "If you'll excuse me, Ferncloud, I'm tired."

She nodded, and rubbed her head under his chin purring. He returned the favor, starting to doubt his decision. He wanted Ferncloud too. Maybe he could have both of them, like Whitestorm did with both Brindleface and Willowpelt.

Curling up in the warriors den, he didn't really want to sleep, just escape. He closed his eyes anyway, and thought of fantasies if Firestar had never come.

"There you go, Rosepetal," Smokepaw sighed, placing more cobwebs on her torn flank. Since all the cats seemed fine for now, she went inside and lay down with her head upon her paws. Snowkit, who had just recently retired, was a small heap of snoring fur.

Feeling like she had been ignoring the sick cats, Smokepaw forced herself out of her nest, and searched them all over. Dovewing seemed fine, just breathing heavily. Toadstep shook as spasms rocked his body, and disturbed a coughing Briarfur. Near the end, however, neither Lionblaze nor Hazeltail moved. In her neglection, these cats had joined their ancestors.

"Oh, what a horrible medicine cat I am," Smokepaw muttered, cursing herself for giving so much attention to the wounded cats than the dying ones.

She curled up, and closed her eyes tight, hoping to call her ancestors, so that she could learn more. Over the past few days, she had learned much from the cats, some things that only RiverClan cats knew of, or any of the other Clans.

There was not really anything else that she could learn, Smokepaw concluded. Still, however, she tried to fall asleep.

Growing used to the cold breeze that ruffles her fur, Smokepaw opened her eyes as soon as she felt it. "Brambleberry? Jayfeather?" she called, unable to see the starry forms that she had grown used to.

Wandering about, she realized that she was all alone; the medicine cats that she had relied on were nowhere to be seen.

"Where are you?" she cried, becoming desperate. The wind picked up then, blowing more cold air towards her.

Forming words, they told her to come closer, and that they would make taking the lives of so many away better. Obeying the words, Smokepaw moved forward, and came to a hidden pool.

Realizing that she could see cat forms in the pool, she looked closer, and saw the sleeping form of Snowkit in the rippling water.

"That is not for your eyes," Jayfeather whispered, suddenly appearing next to her. Smokepaw jumped, splashing the water and making the image disappear. The medicine cats appeared next to him, crowding Smokepaw against the now crystal clear waters. Their pelts were reflected, mostly gray and brown pelts, but there were some black and white ones thrown in too.

"Are you ready for this?" Yellowfang asked, making Smokepaw wonder what was going on.

"She has been trained well," Jayfeather mewed, dipping his head. "Under me and the rest of StarClan, Smokepaw has learned everything that she could, and can serve her Clan well."

He came closer, and Smokepaw could see excitement in his sightless blue eyes. "I, Jayfeather, new medicine cat of StarClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look upon this apprentice." As he said those words, the StarClan medicine cats looked towards her, and began nodding.

"She has trained hard to understand the way of a medicine cat, and with your help, she will serve her Clan for many moons." Still as statues, the StarClan cats watched, intent on the apprentice, as they were for every apprentice that they had been called to look upon.

"Smokepaw, do you promise to uphold the ways of a medicine cat, to stand apart from Clan rivalry between Clan and Clan, and to protect all cats equally, even at the cost of your life?" Jayfeather asked, all of StarClan behind him holding their breath.

Taking a deep breath, Smokepaw calmed her escalating excitement. "I do," she mewed, trying to keep it contained.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give your true name as a medicine cat. Smokepaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Smokewhisker. We honor your caring nature, and how you don't lose hope in the middle of dark times." He laid his muzzle on hers, and she licked his shoulder.

"Smokewhisker! Smokewhisker!" They all chanted, Brambleberry the loudest, nudging the almost silent Hawkheart.

"Now," Yellowfang croaked. "Now you are a true medicine cat, and you can take an apprentice. She is an avid learner, and we shall overlook the fact that she is a moon younger, as she will not be fighting."

Fawnstep stepped forward. "We have taught you all that you need to know. Use it well," she mewed, and the starry figures began to fade, leaving Smokewhisker awake in the medicine den.

Nothing had changed, other than the position of the sun. It had dropped very little, signaling that it was a little after sunhigh. Elated, Smokewhisker stepped out of the bramble screen and into the sunlight.

The camp was in the same condition as it was before. Wounded cats slept in the warrior's den, and Foxleap's body was in the center. Activity was nothing, as all were tired from the fight. Unable to share her feelings with any cat, Smokewhisker turned around, only to knock over Snowkit.

"You talked to StarClan, Smokewhisker, didn't you?" Snowkit asked, quickly picking herself up.

"Yes, how do you know my name?" Smokewhisker asked incredulously.

"They let me watch," the small white kit mewed. "Can I become your apprentice now?"

The dark gray she-cat nodded. "Let us go talk to Bramblestar." She padded out to High Rock, the small kit bouncing behind her.

Dustpelt saw his daughter being followed by Snowkit up to Bramblestar. "I can't believe that she's already taking on an apprentice," he muttered, yawning in the process. As he sat by the fresh kill pile, he chose a small thrush, and went into the shade near the edge of camp.

Sandstorm came out of the warrior's den sleepily, and blinked, trying to clear the sleep from her eyes. Catching her eye, Dustpelt beckoned for her to come share the thrush with him.

She complied, and soon they sat with their pelts together, sharing the plump bird. "Thanks, Dustpelt," Sandstorm sighed when she felt full. "I've had a hard quarter moon with all the deaths."

"Speaking of the deaths," Dustpelt began. "Firestar is dead now, Sandstorm, so I'm… will you be my mate?"

**A/N: What will Sandstorm say? Please review with your opinion!**


	15. Current Allegiances

**Alright.... I was told that it was a bit confusing with all the deaths, so here are the _current_ allegiances, including all in the medicine, and without those prowling StarClan (can't be FallenClan, since I already had a 'StarClan scene' :( by the way...).**

**ThunderClan**  
**Leader****: **Bramblestar-dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Apprentice, **Rainpaw

**Deputy**: Cinderheart-gray tabby she-cat

**Medicine Cat: **Smokepaw-dark gray, almost black she-cat  
**Warriors:  
**Graystripe-long-haired gray tom  
Dustpelt-dark brown tabby tom  
Sandstorm-pale ginger she-cat  
Brackenfur-golden brown tabby tom

Thornclaw-golden brown tabby tom  
Ferncloud-pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat, green eyes  
Spiderleg-long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

**Apprentice, **Redpaw

Brightheart-white she-cat with ginger patches  
Birchfall-light brown tabby tom

Poppyfrost-tortoiseshell she-cat  
Foxleap-reddish tabby tom  
Rosepetal-dark cream she-cat

Bumblestripe-pale gray tom with black stripes  
Blossompatch-tortoiseshell and white she-cat  
**Apprentices:  
**Redpaw-Dark brown tabby tom with one ginger foot

Rainpaw-blue/gray she-cat with green eyes  
**Queens:**

Sorreltail-tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes; Mother of Brackenfur's kits, Spottedkit (tortoiseshell she-cat), Nightkit (pure black tom), and Ravenkit (Black tom with a white ear)

Icecloud-white she-cat; Mother of Thornclaw's kits, Dawnkit (golden brown she-cat with white rings around her tail) and Skykit (white she-cat)  
**Elders:**  
None

**In the Medicine Den:**

Toadstep-black-and-white tom

Dovewing-gray she-cat  
Briarfur-dark brown she-cat  
Snowkit-pure white she-cat


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N: Sorry for not updating in a while... but school, homework, projects, and softball is my life. Anyway, here's another chapter, and don't go complaining to me hat Sandstorm didn't do what you said, because I went with the majority.**

Sandstorm paused, her green eyes clouded with pain. "I… I will, Dustpelt. Only because I have lost my soul mate, but when I was younger, I thought you were that special cat."

Dustpelt purred, and rubbed his face against Sandstorm. His ears perked up happily, and he already imagined his kits with her. Ginger colored, but with some brown mixed in. They would be lovely.

"Dustpelt?" Ferncloud called, entering through the thorn tunnel. She spotted her mate, and the two mice hanging from her jaws fell in shock. "No," she whispered. "What about me?" she quietly mewed, clearly hurt. "All of our kits…"

The dark brown tom stood up, torn between his two mates. Ferncloud turned and rushed towards the forest, and reluctantly Dustpelt followed.

He called multiple times for her, but to no avail. She sped ahead, soon to be out of sight. The forest was alive, and soon he was lost in the sunlight falling from the sky through the trees. "It had gone so wrong…" he muttered, sitting down in a dry piece of moss.

A rustle behind him made Dustpelt turn around hopefully. "What had gone wrong?" his son asked, sitting near his father. The tom's eyes had a haunted look in them, and his fur was unkempt, probably from losing his mate and kits.

"I asked Sandstorm to be my mate," Dustpelt began, already feeling betrayal emanating from Birchfall. "She accepted, and –"

Birchfall shook his head. "No wonder Ferncloud was running away from you like that. I would have hated in Whitewing took another mate other than me. A mate is for life, either yours or theirs."

Speechless, Dustpelt watched Birchfall get up, and walk away, never looking back. What had he done with asking Sandstorm? Did he ruin his whole family by his greed?

Angry hisses brought his attention to the new territory gained by ShadowClan. Ferncloud stood out in the open, and was yowling to StarClan on how she picked the wrong one.

"I'm sorry, Ferncloud," Dustpelt mewed as he walked into the open. "I still want you, but I want Sandstorm too. I can love both of you," he told her sincerely.

The gray she-cat looked up. "I loved you since the day I've first seen your face, and it was the best day for me when you asked me to be your mate. I guess that I will allow you to have Sandstorm too, as long as I remain important in your life."

The tom padded to his mate, and rubbed his face against hers. "I'll never stop loving you," he promised, purring loudly.

"You see, Snowpaw," Smokewhisker told her apprentice, interrupting Dustpelt and Ferncloud. "Regular warriors can have mates and kits, that's how all cats come into the world, but medicine cats can't. Leafpool, before she died, was demoted to a warrior because she had kits."

Snowpaw bounded into the clearing after her mentor, and looked at the two mates. She wrinkled her nose, apparently catching Smokewhisker's anti-mate attitude.

"Now," Smokewhisker mewed, drawing her apprentice's attention away from her retreating parents. "I had always been jealous of Littlecloud and Flametail for this small supply of poppy flowers, but now we have it."

Snowpaw sniffed the delicate flowers gently, barely containing her laughter as they blew in and out with her breath.

Suddenly, the dark gray she-cat turned around, startling the amused Snowpaw. Her kit soft fur rose at her hackles, and small claws unsheathed themselves. Thankfully, StarClan knew that Snowpaw was to be a medicine cat, and let her become an apprentice early.

A dark gray tom became visible, his white feet easily seen in the sunlight. "You aren't in control of this territory anymore!" Smokewhisker hissed, scaring the young ShadowClan tom away. "Swiftpaw," she muttered. "Not the brightest of cats." With that, the medicine cat took a few flowers and instructed Snowpaw on how to do it.

Happily, Snowpaw took the flowers of their stems, and followed Smokewhisker back to camp. Her thoughts kept wandering back to the tom, Swiftpaw he was called. Why did the mousebrain go onto what was clearly ThunderClan territory now?

As she was putting the herbs in the den, Smokewhisker's sad voice called to her. "Snowpaw, please bring out some moss. Rosepetal has an infection in her torn flank."

Sighing, for the fifth time today Snowpaw brought out moss for a cat. She saw her mentor sniffing the wound, and wrinkling her nose in disgust. Rosepetal smelled of the sickness that occupied the medicine den for a while now.

"When will I be able to go and fight again?" Rosepetal asked eagerly.

Unable to tell the she-cat the truth that she probably will never fight again, Smokewhisker turned away. Staring at Snowpaw, she mewed something false. "Soon, Rosepetal, soon," she mewed, making Snowpaw cock her head in confusion. If Rosepetal smelled like the others, wouldn't she die also?

The look on her face made the white she-cat pause in asking. StarClan had told her that not all things were as it seems when she and Smokewhisker went last night to get her name. She was told that it was only one more days until she would see the rest of the medicine cats for the true quarter moon ceremony.

Instead, she sat down in the corner, and laid her head upon her paws. With a half of mind she listened to Smokewhisker's explanations, the other half focusing on sleep.

Within a few heartbeats, the attention span of the apprentice had shifted. It wasn't on learning anymore, but on replenishing her sleep after the deprivation of last night and helping with the sick and hurt.

"Are you going to wake up anytime soon?" Smokewhisker hissed, jerking the white apprentice back into reality. She had been asleep for quite a while now, because the moon now shone through the trees, illuminating Smokewhisker's fur.

"Oh," she mewed, her blue eyes wide in fear. "Did I miss anything?"

"Nothing much," the gray medicine cat snarled. "Except for two lessons on poppy seeds and their flowers. Oh, and I don't think that Toadstep dying is much either."

Snowpaw shot up from her nest, her energy replenished. "Toadstep died?" she screeched, and rushed over to his place in the moss. It was already empty, and his body out in the clearing. She was already a horrible medicine cat for sleeping while others needed her.

"I won't do it again," she whispered, looking down to avoid Smokewhisker's harsh glare.

"Good. Help me get his moss out of here, and give some poppy flowers to Briarfur and Rosepetal. That'll try to help and at least clam their coughing, even if it doesn't cure them," the dark gray she-cat mewed, already taking bundles of moss outside.

Listlessly, Snowpaw did the same, giving it to Redpaw to bury. Going into the storage, she grabbed a few of the small delicate flowers they had collected earlier and went to give them to the sick cats.

"Take the seeds out first!" Smokewhisker snarled, making Snowpaw jump and scatter the flowers. "Great. I guess I'll just do it myself. Go outside and get me a mouse," she demanded, ushering the young apprentice out of the den.

"Why did I take an apprentice?" Smokewhisker asked herself. "Was it really that important? She still is so clumsy, like the kit she is…"

The dark gray she-cat taught Snowpaw how to get the mouse bile out of the mouse, upon which she told the kit to check the queens for ticks. There were no elders, she concluded, so the queens were the next best choice. Finally alone, Smokewhisker thought of how her parents were together again, and Sandstorm would soon be joining the family.

Snowpaw went to the cats she had been living with for the last few months of her life, and asked if they had ticks, just like she was told to do.

Icecloud turned her down politely, but Sorreltail told her that there was one behind her ear she couldn't reach. Feeling important, Snowpaw pressed the disgusting moss on the tick, and purred in satisfaction when it fell off.

"How do like being an apprentice?" Nightkit asked, staring at Snowpaw enviously. His siblings and his apprentice ceremonies were soon, but Snowpaw had beaten them to it.

"Its fun," she mewed. "A lot of work, though." The small white she-cat picked up the moss carefully and left the nursery before any nosy kits could attack her or the moss.

She went to the stream to wash off her paws, again like she was told, and glanced at the now setting moon. Too many things were happening at once, and time was passing too quickly. Soon the sun would be rising, and it would mark the new day of suffering for the cats.

She finished and went back to camp, ignoring the cheerful calls of the birds above, only focusing on what she had to do later today.

When she entered the medicine den, she was surprised to see Smokewhisker sleeping in the corner. Snowpaw went up to her, and curled up beside her, but didn't dare close her eyes. Trying to redeem herself, Snowpaw stayed awake, and when a sick cat awoke she gave them water like Smokewhisker did.

The moon gave way to sun, and soon it was high ahead, yet Smokewhisker didn't wake. What startled Snowpaw was when she whispered 'Jayfeather' once. Wasn't he the previous medicine cat?

Briarfur woke, and coughed. As if on cue, Snowpaw got up and gave her some water from the moss.

"Cloudtail?" Briarfur mewed, clearly delirious. "You died before I did. Are you here to take me to StarClan?"

Shaking her head, Snowpaw tried mewing something, but it wouldn't come out. "No," she finally forced out. "I am his daughter, Snowpaw. I'm trying to take care of you."

Briarfur shook her head. "No need, Cloudtail. I'll join you really soon, I just know it." She turned to Rosepetal, the only other one with her in the den. "Her too, and Blossompatch and Bumblestripe. They'll all join me and you in StarClan."

"I'm not Cloudtail," Snowpaw mewed indignantly. "My name is Snowpaw and I am his daughter…" but Briarfur wasn't listening anymore. She had drifted into a shallow sleep once more.

"She isn't getting any better, is she?" Bumblestripe asked, standing weakly against the medicine den wall.

"No," Snowpaw mewed, afraid to look into his tired and almost sick looking glance.

He shuffled in, and pressed his fur into his sister's, sliding down until he was lying down. "I'll just sleep with her now, until she's gone," he mewed.

"No, I can't let you do that," Snowpaw mewed forcefully. Bumblestripe perked his ears in surprise. "You can get the disease," she muttered afterwards.

"I feel sick already," he coughed. "If I was Briarfur I would like some comfort, and it won't really do anything."

Reluctantly, Snowpaw let him do so, and went to curl up against her mentor once again. As hard as she tried, sleep roped her in, where she was greeted by her father and sister. "We are so proud," they mewed in their whisper-like mews, until darkness swept over the vision waking her up.

The sun was on its way once again towards setting, marking the end of another day of pain. Smokewhisker twitched beside her, and finally woke. She glanced at the setting sun, and inhaled sharply. "Why did you let me sleep for almost a day?" she asked Snowpaw angrily.

The white apprentice cowered in fear, but still spoke. "You haven't slept for a while, and I thought you were having a good dream…" she mewed.

"I have to prepare so much now!" Smokewhisker snarled. "We have to leave for the Moonpool soon!"

She shoved Snowpaw out of the den to prepare, so the young she-cat went to the one cat she knew still cared about her.

"Brightheart?" she called, poking her head into the warriors den. Her mother's comforting eye blinked open, and fixed on her only kit left. With her tail she motioned for Snowpaw to come closer into the den with her.

"I miss the nursery with you and your siblings," Brightheart mewed reminiscently to her kit, stroking her head with soft licks.

"I'm trying to cure the disease, mother. They wouldn't have died in vain," the white she-cat whispered, glancing away from her mother. She compared her white fur to Brightheart's, which was only different with the ginger.

Brightheart turned her head fully to look at Snowpaw with her one full eye. "What happened to that stubbornness that always seemed to follow you around?" she asked jokingly.

Her blue eyes widened. "It's… just too much," Snowpaw finally admitted, burying her face into her mother's fur. "I thought that I could do it all, but now all I want to do is go back to the nursery where everything was easier."

"That's how all apprentice's feel," Brightheart assured. "I did when I was younger. Being an apprentice is exciting, but also a bit taxing. You'll get used to it, I swear," the white she-cat promised. "I think I hear Smokewhisker calling for you," she mewed.

"Thanks, Brightheart," Snowpaw mewed, giving her mother a quick lick before exiting, and going to her mentor.

"Come, it's time to go now," the dark gray medicine cat mewed, setting a quick pace for the Moonpool.

Waiting at the new border was Kestrelflight, Whitepaw and Willowshine. Whitepaw's eyes lit up when he saw her lithe gray body, but clouded in confusion when Snowpaw came bounding into view.

"Smokepaw!" he called, rubbing against her face. She pulled away disgusted, leaving an awkward silence.

"Actually, I'm Smoke_whisker_ now, and this is my apprentice Snowpaw." She carefully watched Whitepaw, whose confusion turned back into happiness.

"Wow, you beat me by getting your name and an apprentice. I'm impressed," he jokingly mewed, batting Smokewhisker with his paw.

Snowpaw was glancing around at all the medicine cats eagerly, but too excited to say a word. "Snowpaw," Smokewhisker mewed, gaining the apprentice's attention. "This is Kestrelflight, WindClan's medicine cat, and his apprentice." She noticed that her kit fur fluffed up at the mention of WindClan. Ignoring it, Smokewhisker continued. "Willowshine is from RiverClan, and we're waiting for Littlecloud and Flametail from ShadowClan."

The small white apprentice dipped her head to each cat, glancing around for Flametail or Littlecloud.

"Sorry I'm late," Flametail mewed, stepping through the bracken. "Swiftpaw ran back from the territory yesterday with a big gash in his side and a thorn in his foot. Littlecloud wanted to make sure he was ok, so he stayed at camp with him."

Smokewhisker let out a _mrrow_ of laughter. "It's your first time out alone!" she meowed, making Flametail laugh. He looked curiously at Snowpaw, making the apprentice dip her head in embarrassment. "This is my new apprentice, Snowpaw, if you haven't noticed."

Flametail dipped his head to her, and mewed, "What are we still waiting for?"

The others got up, and went to the Moonpool, along the same groups that there usually were. Flametail talked animatingly to Kestrelflight and Willowshine, while Whitepaw tagged behind with Smokewhisker and this time Snowpaw.

"I get my medicine cat name today, isn't that great?" Whitepaw asked Smokewhisker, on the side that Snowpaw wasn't on.

"Yes," Smokewhisker replied, purposefully not paying attention to the tom. "You've been to the Moonpool, but this time we get Whitepaw's medicine name, and we are sent dreams."

The white apprentice nodded and watched Whitepaw's attempts to gain the attention of Smokewhisker, all which were carelessly brushed off by the uncaring she-cat.

The lights of the Moonpool brought relief to Whitepaw, who was trying too hard for Smokewhisker's attention. "Why doesn't she like me?" he muttered to himself, going to sit next to Kestrelflight.

Snowpaw heard this, but Smokewhisker didn't. The gray she-cat had lost the larger form of Jayfeather, but had gained Snowpaw for comfort. They all sat around the Moonpool, waiting for Kestrelflight.

"I Kestrelflight, medicine cat of WindClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the way of a medicine cat, and with your help, he will serve his Clan for many moons. Whitepaw, do you promise to uphold the ways of a medicine cat, to stand apart from Clan rivalry between Clan and Clan, and to protect all cats equally, even at the cost of your life?" Kestrelflight asked his apprentice.

"I do," Whitepaw mewed, his chest swelling with pride. He glanced at Smokewhisker for her approval, but she only looked down.

She was bored, only because she had her own ceremony the other day. Snowpaw, however, had her eyes glued to Kestrelflight and Whitepaw, wanting to see what was next.

Kestrelflight took a deep breath, and continued the rest of the words. "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your true name as a medicine cat. Whitepaw, from this moment on, you will be named Whitebelly. StarClan honors your knowledge of herbs and caring thoughts towards the cats in your Clan."

He rested his muzzle on Whitebelly, and the new medicine cat licked his mentor's shoulder. "Whitebelly! Whitebelly!" the three other medicine cats cheered, soon quieting and dipping their noses into the crystal clear waters.

For the hundredth time in five nights, Snowpaw saw the cats of StarClan, all gathered around her and watching.

"Welcome," Whitestorm mewed, dipping his head. "We have chosen you for a big thing, but before hat immediate time comes, you must take to avoiding your mentor. She will never forgive you if she finds out your future."

"What future?" Snowpaw asked, but the starry figures were already fading.

She looked at Smokewhisker, who was still in her dream, only to awake a few heartbeats later. "Did you have a good dream?" Snowpaw asked.

"Yes, but it was nothing major I needed to know. For that reason, it was rather short."

The white she-cat nodded, understanding that Smokewhisker didn't want to talk about it, and they silently waited for the others to wake. Once they did, they all padded their separate directions, conversation hard to find.

Snowpaw was silent, still trying to conceive _why_ Smokewhisker was so mean to Whitebelly. Even if they liked each other, and not mates, then it was fine, right?

The thoughts of mates brought back a picture from earlier today. It wasn't that bad to have mate.

Smokewhisker was silent until she walked into the medicine den, and saw Bumblestripe, Briarfur, and Blossompatch all huddled together.

When she went over, Blossompatch and Bumblestripe pressed their bodies closer to Briarfur, as if to keep her out of Smokewhisker's sight.

"What's the matter?" the gray medicine cat asked, trying to get a better look.

"Nothing," Blossompatch mewed hoarsely. "She's just a bit cold."

Smokewhisker paused, and made sure Snowpaw was inside the bramble screen. "Cold, really? Can I take a look, then?"

The siblings refused to part, but Bumblestripe shifted a little, allowing the dark gray she-cat to see that the dark brown she-cat that had stayed alive for so long had stopped breathing.

"Blossompatch, Bumblestripe," Smokewhisker mewed soothingly. "Your sister has gone to StarClan, so I need you to go rest –"

"She hasn't gone to StarClan!" Bumblestripe mewed stubbornly. "She was just telling us that she was cold… and we moved closer."

Smokewhisker calmly shooed the surviving siblings, and told Snowpaw to make them a nest farther away. She took Briarfur's body out to the clearing calmly, but inside she felt like screaming.

She wanted to yowl to the heavens badly. The deaths had dropped for a while now, why were they coming back to kill more in a short amount of time?

Bramblestar saw her moving the body with Toadstep's, and sighed inwardly to himself. More extremely useful warriors gone and more weight on the medicine cat's shoulders. Even after the fights and more territory, ThunderClan was _still_ under a great amount of pressure.

Inside, Bramblestar felt like yowling too. However, it wasn't focusing on the amount of deaths; it was one word repeating itself over and over again. _Why_?

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it :D Please review, and wish me luck, because tryouts are on Friday. Review!**


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N: Thanks to all the reviews last chapter. Here's the next chapter. Read and review!**

Her eyes closed, Snowpaw heard the weirdest thing. It sounded like a warrior dragging a large hare towards the camp through the dirt. Without thinking, she brushed it off, imagining it to a dream of some sort.

She opened her eyes, expecting to find the starry fields where her ancestors live, but was greeted with the farthest corner of the medicine den, where she had put herself in order to avoid Smokewhisker.

Looking anxiously around for her mentor, Snowpaw realized that the medicine cat was not in the vincity, and was tending to the queens. She darted out of the medicine den, keeping an eye over her shoulder at all times. If Whitestorm mentioned her to keep away from the dark gray she-cat, then he was warning her of something to come.

The dragging continued deeper into the forest, and wanting to stay away from Smokewhisker, she followed. The scent of sickness saturated the trail of broken fern fronds and trampled bramble bushes.

Immediately, her small knowledge of medicine cat world came to her, and she rushed forward, before the sick cat could to any harm to itself. She found Bumblestripe dragging himself away towards the lake, his breaths ragged and slow.

"Bumblestripe!" she called, still too far away to reach him. He turned slowly, and flicked his ears, intending for her to go on. "What are you doing here? You need to be in the medicine den."

The pale gray tom shook his head weakly. "I was only there for Briarfur," he whispered, the low voice the most he could manage. "Blossompatch doesn't really need me there, and I feel…" he paused coughing deeply. "I feel fine."

Before Snowpaw could reply to that comment, a deep growling filled the underbrush. Snowpaw paused, looking around for any danger, but Bumblestripe continued on his trek for the lake. At her still position, the white she-cat spotted a long, red muzzle poke out from the bramble bush near the tom.

"Bumble-" she called, but it was too late. The vixen leapt at Bumblestripe, intent on saving her kits in the abandoned badger set near to where the tom was walking.

Blood flowered from a cut in his side, and the pale gray tom opened his mouth in a snarl. Frozen in horror, Snowpaw could only watch as the vixen leapt nimbly, attacking her opponent, while Bumblestripe was too weak and slow to land a mark on her rust colored pelt.

When the white medicine cat apprentice finally got her paws to move, Bumblestripe was lying still in the stained fern fronds, and the vixen stepped back to admire her work.

Snowpaw screeched, loud enough for the cats at camp to hear, and the fox turned, ready for another fight.

However, that fight wasn't to come. Snowpaw ran straight to Bumblestripe, ignoring the advancing vixen. Her two kits poked their heads out of the den in excitement, and she barked a command at them.

With her attention gone, it allowed for an attack. A gray form leapt through the forest, landing on the vixen's back and making her yelp in surprise. The attacker wrestled for a few minutes, before she gave up and ran away, her kits at her heels.

The light gray tom snorted in victory at the retreating vixen, and turned to Snowpaw. She saw that his pure white paws were stained with red, those she couldn't tell if the blood was his or the fox's.

"Thanks for helping me," she mewed quietly, ears alert for the sound of pawsteps.

Swiftpaw dipped his head with pleasure. "You seemed to be in trouble…" he started, unable to continue, for Cinderheart's pawsteps resonated around the forest.

The she-cat appeared, and snarled at the tom. "What are you doing here?"

His face became blank, as ShadowClan cats were taught, and his voice became hostile. "I was only helping, _ThunderClan _cat. If you wanted your medicine cat apprentice to die alongside the sick warrior, then let me know."

Swiftpaw padded off through the territory, aiming for his own. Cinderheart snarled deep within her throat, and looked t the white she-cat, unable to avoid Bumblestripe's mutilated body. "How… did he… die?" Cinderheart asked, seeming unable to truly force the words out.

"He was running away from me and the medicine den, and he stopped near a vixen's den. She attacked, and I would have died also if it had not been for Swiftpaw." Snowpaw mewed, thinking of how the tom saved her life.

The ThunderClan deputy growled, looking around to see if the almost warrior was around. Not scenting nor seeing him, she turned away, expecting Snowpaw to follow which she did.

As the small she-cat trailed the larger gray deputy, she was filled of thoughts of the gray ShadowClan tom, most of how his paws were stained the bright red of blood. Still unaware of which animal's it was, she wished that she could have used her measly knowledge to help him, at least.

Cinderheart turned, as if reading Snowpaw's mind. "Stop thinking of that tom. He could have easily let you die than save you. All ShadowClan cats are like that, and even Bramblestar's sister has become like that. They are untrustworthy cats, only focused on what they can gain."

Cinderheart's speech on how ShadowClan cats were untrustworthy lasted until they reached camp. Brightheart rushed toward her only living kit, purring in relief. "WE heard your yowl. Oh, StarClan, thank the stars you are safe. What happened?"

"Bumblestripe is dead," she whispered, lying down near the fresh-kill pile. A group of cats soon surrounded her, waiting for her tale. "He wanted to escape Briarfur's death and the medicine den, so he was going to the lake, when he was attacked by a vixen protecting her kits. Swiftpaw of ShadowClan saved me from being killed by her, but it was too late for Bumblestripe."

Blossompatch mewed in horror near the medicine den. She and her father were the only ones left of their kin. As if she had verbally called him, Graystripe appeared, and began licking her forehead soothingly. A stern look from Smokewhisker made him lead Blossompatch into the medicine den, where they could hear her collapse into a nest.

Smokewhisker nudged Snowpaw up and away from the group she had collected. Limping into the medicine den, Snowpaw leaned heavily on Smokewhisker, the shock of Bumblestripe dying in front of her finally hitting.

"What has been going on lately?" Smokewhisker asked as soon as her apprentice was settled into one of the abandoned nests. Since there were now only three sick cats, there was a lot of room in the once crowded den. The dark gray medicine sat next to her apprentice, using Briarfur's old nest.

"I've been doing nothing, really," Snowpaw mewed innocently.

Smokewhisker narrowed her eyes. "Don't say that. I was once a mischievous apprentice like you, and I know that something is up."

"I have been doing nothing. I have been learning from you, and gathering herbs we don't have much of, and tending to hurt or sick cats," Snowpaw mewed stubbornly, anxious to keep her orders from Whitestorm a secret from the very cat she was supposed to avoid.

"Fine," Smokewhisker mewed, her tail tip twitching in anger. "Stay here and I will treat you." Snowpaw was silent as her mentor gave her herbs, and kept the names of them in her archive of knowledge.

Snowpaw's eyes were bright after the bitter herbs, and she watched as her mentor went to each of the cats in turn with useless herbs and comforting words.

She committed what she was doing to memory, wanting to be a perfect medicine cat when Smokewhisker wasn't there anymore.

"Take these," the dark gray she-cat mewed, placing some poppy seeds at her feet.

"That would put me to sleep, though, Smokewhisker," Snowpaw mewed, remembering the time that her mentor yowled at her for forgetting to take the seeds out. Smokewhisker lashed her tail against her apprentice's mouth, making her become quiet.

Unwillingly, the white she-cat licked up the herbs and tried to fight her slowly drooping eyes. In the end, however, she failed, like all the others that succumbed to the sleeping powers of poppy seeds.

She was greeted by Whitestorm again, and almost yowled herself awake. Why wouldn't these cats leave her alone? She had seen them enough over the past few days; they were almost making her sick.

"We know of your hardships, but we come to remind you of your duty. Keep close to her while learning, but stay away otherwise."

Snowpaw growled, angered at the fact that they kept reminding her of her 'duty,' but not telling her anything about it.

"What is my duty?" she asked, growling at Whitestorm.

He turned towards an empty spot in the air, and seemed to listen. "We cannot tell you fully, but there will be something, in the near future, that will change the rules of one Clan."

She hissed. Why weren't they telling them the truth? Isn't it better to tell her than to have her floundering in the dark like a blind kit?

He batted her ears, making her pay attention. "When you wake up, you will be able to walk and think clearly. There will be a deficit of goldenrod, which you will be able to refill without Smokewhisker noticing. She will be the downfall to your duty."

He slowly faded into the black, and Snowpaw realized that she could move without being hindered by shock. Smokewhisker tended to a coughing Dovewing, and looked up briefly when Snowpaw announced she was fetching more goldenrod.

Smokewhisker blinked gratefully, nosing the sleeping Rosepetal. The cream she-cat coughed twice, her breathing shallow in sleep. Along with the scent of the sickness, the scent of infection had set in.

Snowpaw exited the camp for the second time since the sun rose, searching for the pungent scent of goldenrod. She found it quickly near the Sky Oak, and stopped short when a faint scent of blood reached her nose.

It smelled like nothing she had scented before, a cat whom she had never met. The scent led to the Sky Oak, deep into the branches itself. She concluded that the cat had fallen from Sky Oak, getting hurt in the process.

With the stalks of goldenrod in her mouth, she headed back to camp, thoughts flooding her mind. "Who was the cat that had fallen?" she asked herself, her voice muffled. She was glad that the newleaf was easy on the herbs, and there was an abundance of all.

Unable to see, Snowpaw tripped over a stick, and landed in the dry dirt. From her new advantage point, she could see a clump of mint under a fallen oak tree. She dropped the goldenrod and made across the new territory towards the mint.

The smell of ShadowClan had still not faded, even though ThunderClan had occupied the territory for a few moonhighs. She grabbed the mint, and tugged hard. A few stalks came loose, spraying her white fur with clumps of dark brown dirt.

She spat in disgust, and dropped the mint also. Her coarse tongue rasped over the dirt filled streaks, wrinkling her nose at the taste of dirt. She glanced up, making sure her stash of mint and goldenrod were still safe. A flash of gray came from the underbrush, drawing her head and attention.

Snowpaw glared hard into the underbrush, watching for any minute movement. None came, although there was a sound of breathing.

A quail flew out, startling the she-cat. Snowpaw scolded herself for being so paranoid. With the last traces of dirt and dust out of her pure white pelt, she picked up the mint, and stuffed the goldenrod in also.

Halfway through the trip to the camp, she met Dustpelt, who was purring happily. He offered to take the goldenrod, and she allowed her mentor's father to do so. His happiness radiated towards her, and Ferncloud appeared behind him. Seeing her mate occupied, she nuzzled him, and then disappeared into the forest, slowly stalking for prey.

Dustpelt purred as she went, and Snowpaw took the goldenrod from him, to allow him to go back to his mate. ThunderClan needed more kits after the disease, anyway.

Smokewhisker greeted her, and took the goldenrod. She was surprised to see mint, also, and congratulated her apprentice on her good find.

Snowpaw sat near Dovewing, watching as her mentor taught her more herb names. The white she-cat wished for once that the white tom would visit her once again. Smokewhisker, although acting nice, had a meaner undercurrent that Snowpaw could barely detect.

She wished that Whitestorm would visit her and give her something to do. The dark gray medicine cat was becoming hostile towards all, although she concealed it well.

**A/N: A bit short, but there wasn't much to do in this chapter other than Bumblestripe's death. Review!**


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N: It's been a while, no? Anyway, thanks for all the past reviews. So now, read, review, and enjoy!**

Smokewhisker had just finished counting the failing herb pile, and looked past the bramble screen at the bustle of activity. Fleetingly, she saw Bramblestar upon Highledge, calling the cats that would come with him to the Gathering.

"Come Snowpaw," Smokewhisker beckoned to her apprentice. The white she-cat that had been methodically stroking Dovewing's fur and allowing her to drink turned to her mentor with surprise in her blue eyes.

Smokewhisker laughed at the young cat. "Look at the moon," she prompted, "maybe that will show you."

The pure white apprentice stopped tending to Dovewing, and looked above. The moon shone fully, as if calling cats of all Clans to come to the island. The wind blew slightly, rustling the leaves sometimes and allowing them to cover the moon. The light shone down, bathing the clearing and dens in its cold, clear light. At that point in time, Snowpaw would like nothing more than to stay in that moment, frozen forever, and allowing her pelt to absorb the light, and basking in its glory.

"A Gathering," Snowpaw breathed. She had never been to a Gathering, and this would be her first. She was almost flying out of her fur at the thought of seeing cats from other Clans than ThunderClan.

Smokewhisker nodded. "It'll be your first." A look came into her apprentice's eyes that reminded her of her own first Gathering. Jayfeather hadn't been as irritable that day, and he actually looked forward to something. Smokewhisker thought back to her excitement and realized what was happening now, the apprentice's joy and the mentor's realization, had happened countless times through the generations.

Snowpaw's face fell, and her whiskers drooped almost to the floor. "What about the sick cats? We need someone here to take care of them."

"I already thought of that, don't worry," the mentor assured her apprentice. "I will go for a little bit, to get you accustomed to the Gathering ways. However, you are right. I'll go back before the leaders say anything their piece so that the sick cats aren't alone for that long."

Snowpaw's eyes lit up once more, and she purred in delight. She pranced past Smokewhisker, and went towards the group that Bramblestar called for the Gathering. The leader's amber eyes sparkled as he took in Snowpaw's demeanor, remembering how excited he was as an apprentice, like Smokewhisker had been a few seconds ago.

"Let's go," Bramblestar mewed when he saw a bemused Smokewhisker come out of the medicine den. The cats moved forward eagerly, wanting news of the outside world. News from other Clans was always intriguing, whether it is about twolegs, intruders, anything but the sickness.

Snowpaw ran alongside Rainpaw, who wanted nothing to do with the younger she-cat. She was slightly upset at how her sister got her full name _and_ an apprentice before she even became a warrior.

Snowpaw thought that she could see a few lithe forms race across the moors in front of them, but she wasn't sure. Before she could get a good look, they disappeared, heading for the island. Finally, the island came into view. Snowpaw burst forward eagerly, leaving Rainpaw behind and matching her mentor's stride.

"RiverClan and WindClan are already there," Smokewhisker informed her lesser knowing apprentice. She looked towards Bramblestar with pride in her eyes. He had handled ThunderClan well, and made them strong, even when sickness ravaged their very core.

"Be very careful going over the bridge," the gray medicine cat warned her apprentice before gracefully jumping over it herself.

Trying to copy her mentor, Snowpaw leapt. She found herself stuck in the middle of the slippery log, her claws deep inside the soft, rotting wood. Slowly, her claws shifted position, and her legs slipped out from underneath her. Snowpaw's pure white belly fur scraped the wood, and she started mewling pitifully for help.

"Move," snarled Rainpaw, as she clawed at Snowpaw. With a yelp, Snowpaw tumbled off the log and almost into the water if Rainpaw hadn't grabbed her scruff and tugged her onto the island. A group of small RiverClan apprentices laughed openly at the inexperienced she-cat, causing Snowpaw to glare menacingly at them. They turned inwards, towards their group, still laughing.

"Don't worry about it," Cinderheart whispered as she came up behind the apprentice. "All other Clan cats are like that. Just ignore it and go to the medicine cats. Once you are there they shall see that you are better than a laughing, giddy apprentice and you have something more in life to do."

Inspired by the deputy's words, Snowpaw padded past the snickering RiverClan cats and proudly sat by Willowshine, Whitebelly, Kestrelflight and Smokewhisker. The medicine cats greeted the ThunderClan cats solemnly, watching the warriors mill around until ShadowClan decided to arrive.

Whitebelly nudged Snowpaw. "Look how the light of the moon shines off of Smokewhisker's pelt," he mewed admiringly, pointing to the gray she-cat with his tail. Indeed, the moon seemed to favor the she-cat, illuminating the dark gray hairs and making a silvery color. "She was chosen by StarClan to take the path of a medicine cat. All the better, too. I haven't heard of many cats over the seasons that could deal with half their clan dying and they could do nothing about it." Whitebelly was silent after his explanation, looking at the ThunderClan medicine cat with his yellow green eyes.

Finally, Blackstar's large white body leaped over the tree bridge, followed by the ginger of Russetfur and Flametail. Littlecloud walked slowly across, his brown legs shaking in his old age and weakness. After the elderly medicine cat had passed, the rest of the warriors streamed onto the island, moving so quickly that their individual characteristics were blurred, leaving only their pelt colors.

Blackstar went into the tree, while Flametail and Littlecloud sat with the other medicine cats. "How's the sickness?" Littlecloud asked Smokewhisker, giving the grieving cat her full attention.

The gray she-cat looked like she was going o be sick all over Littlecloud. "Much better, I guess," she choked out. "Only three cats are left sick. Two will die soon, although one from a bad infection in her flank that has began to spread. Other than those three, no other cat has become sick."

"That's great then," Littlecloud mewed, sighing his gratefulness. "Not that they shall die, however, but that no other cat has gotten sick. I remember once when…"

Snowpaw stopped eavesdropping on her mentor's conversation, and focused on the conversation the younger medicine cats were having.

"So then," Flametail mewed, clearly enjoying the attention. "Swiftpaw came into camp, all bloody and tired. Littlecloud's heart almost stopped on the spot. I went to go make some poultices, but Swiftpaw turned out to be just fine. He just happened to chase off a vixen and her kits."

Kestrelflight gasped, a painful memory coming back to him. "Vixens with kits are a very dangerous thing. I remember when I was an apprentice, Barkface came in with Whiskerpaw, who tried to fight a vixen. Poor apprentice didn't have a face."

Willowshine gasped in disgust and sympathy. "Did he survive?" she asked, licking her paw to try and get the bad taste out of her mouth.

Kestrelflight's eyes became gaunt, and he hunched over in sadness. "No. It was the first and _only_ time I used deathberries. The pain it caused Whiskerpaw… I couldn't do it again." Snowpaw licked the older cat's shoulder in sympathy, and he looked at her with gratefulness in his eyes.

"What are we talking about?" Smokewhisker asked, her conversation with Littlecloud finished, although she still looked like she was going to be sick.

"A cat fought a vixen with kits on ShadowClan territory and won," Whitebelly eagerly informed her. His tail tip twitched in excitement, and Snowpaw wanted nothing more than to pounce on it, to make it stop.

Smokewhisker wrinkled her nose in disgust at the tom's quick answer. She turned her back to him, and consulted Kestrelflight. The mottled brown tom's eyes were still wide and gaunt, and he nodded feverishly. "What Whitebelly told you was correct, but Flame-"

"Enough talk," Blackstar yowled, interrupting Kestrelflight in the middle of his sentence. The four leaders stood solemnly in the tree, looking out at the cats in each clan, and glancing at the clear moon, free from cloud cover.

Like snakes departing from an eagle's shadow, Kestrelflight, Willowshine, Flametail, and Littlecloud, and Smokewhisker departed. Snowpaw saw her mentor leap gracefully over the tree bridge and trot into ShadowClan territory alongside the lake. Whitebelly began to move off, and Snowpaw followed the tom, afraid of being alone with so many unknown cats.

He led her to a large group of cats all sitting in a row and all from different Clans. She felt conspicuous because of her snow white pelt, the only white other than Whitebelly and one cat's paws.

"ShadowClan is doing well," Blackstar announced. "Nothing much has happened since the last gathering, other than us losing some prey poor land that is of no use to us, but an apprentice gained his warrior name." Blackstar paused for effect, and then continued. "Swiftpaw is now Swiftfang after his heroic deed two sunrises ago." The tom paused once more, basking in the attention for his Clan. "Swiftfang chased a vixen off ShadowClan territory, and her kits won't be allowed to repopulate the area with foxes. He came into camp all bloody, but it turned out to be blood just from the vixen."

The cat with the white paws stood, and the gathered cats chanted his name. Snowpaw's mind was numb with three emotions. One was to go up to Swiftfang and congratulate him personally. Another was the disgust of Smokewhisker towards Whitebelly. Lastly was the feeling to go up and shout 'He didn't do it on ShadowClan territory! It was on ThunderClan territory, and he did it to save _me_!'

Instead, she bit down hard on her front lip the only way to keep herself from saying something that she would regret. Swiftfang glanced at her out of the corner of his eyes, and his face fell when he realized she didn't seem to care much about his ceremony.

Guiltily, Snowpaw edged towards Swiftfang, only stopping when she reached his gray pelt. Good job on getting your name," she mewed quietly, for Leopardstar was announcing the arrival of two new kits.

Swiftfang ducked his head in embarrassment, and flattened his ears. "I would have told them that I saved you from the vixen, but I would be ridiculed for having an 'affair' with an out of clan cat. Toadfoot isn't the kindest when it comes to stuff such as that."

"I forgive you," Snowpaw whispered, and pressed her snow white fur against his dark gray pelt. Suddenly, she pulled away. The water reflected the light from the moon, making it seem that there were two eyes watching her in the bushes. She was reminded of Smokewhisker, and snorted in disgust of what she had just done. Her mentor, and StarClan for that matter, wouldn't approve of what she was doing just now.

"WindClan is fine, other than the loss of its leader. I am now Whitestar, and Antpelt is my deputy. Other than that, Nightcloud has had the two kits of Crowfeather, and WindClan is beginning to become strong again." Whitestar finished, and stepped back on her branch, giving a dirty look to Bramblestar as she did so.

The dark brown tabby leader stepped forward, and addressed the crowd. "ThunderClan was successful in the gaining back of our rightful territories. We have lost some warriors, but we still remain _healthy_ and strong. Prey has bee running fine, as ThunderClan is prosperous." Bramblestar finished, and stood where he was, scrutinizing the other cats. "This Gathering is over," he finally announced.

Snowpaw rushed away from Swiftfang, and into Rainpaw. The older, wiser apprentice looked at the younger one, barely a kit, and shrugged. However, Snowpaw was glad that the she-cat hadn't run away or hissed. She needed some cat by her so that she wouldn't go against her duty as a medicine cat again.

***

Smokewhisker trudged through the thorn tunnel, not really wanting to go into the medicine den and face the dick cats. She nodded to Birchfall, but he ignored her and went into the warrior's den, cutting off any means of conversation Smokewhisker wanted to use to stall.

Unwillingly, Smokewhisker passed through the bramble screen. She was greeted with the scent of sickness, infection, and the sight of the three she-cats, all things that she had gotten used to over the moons. She sighed, and then went to inspect her patients. Dovewing was the same, on the brink of life and death. To make her feel better, Smokewhisker gave me poppy seeds and water, hoping that it would soothe the pain and give Dovewing an actual night of sleep.

Blossompatch seemed better, for the time being actually. Her eyes were bright, wide, and full of interest, but they had a dull color to them. She tried to get up, to tell the medicine cat she was alright, but Smokewhisker threatened her, and she lay back down.

Rosepetal was the one she had feared the most, and she was worse than when they had left. The infection in her flank had spread, and it started killing her quicker than the disease. The poor she-cat kept up a constant stream of whimpers, and when Smokewhisker touched it with her nose, she began to yowl loudly.

"K-k-kill me, please Smokewhisker," Rosepetal begged. "There's too much pain for me to deal with, and I miss my family greatly. I know that I will see them all in StarClan only if you kill me."

Appalled, the dark gray she-cat stepped back from the pained warrior. She knew that the infection and disease was painful, but so much that one would want life over death? Was she wrong on the intensity of pain that it gave? Also, was the thought of seeing her family again that important? For the first time, Smokewhisker was grateful that none of her family members had gotten sick or died lately.

Rosepetal pleaded again, and Smokewhisker's mind went to the three crumbling deathberries in the very back crevice of her storage. Against her better judgment, she fetched them, and sat in front of Rosepetal.

Looking at the bright red berries, and then at the pained she-cats, Smokewhisker had an idea. If she gave each of them one berry, they would die. They would be out of their misery and with their families while she and Snowpaw could be free.

Blossompatch's curious eyes stopped her, though. She had no right to kill them, even though they were all in pain and would die soon. The only reason she fed deathberries to Rosepetal, and Jayfeather too, is because they _asked_ to die.

"Here," Smokewhisker mewed, pushing two berries towards the she-cat and taking away the temptation to feed the rest to the others.

Although her eyes were wide in fear, Rosepetal took the berries in her mouth gratefully. She crunched them, and as the juice ran down her throat, the cream she-cat almost immediately began convulsing. Unable to turn away because of her duty as a medicine cat, Smokewhisker watched as red tinted foam came out of Rosepetal's mouth and her limbs grow stiff.

When she was finally dead, Smokewhisker cleared her mouth and throat of the horrible foam, and silently warned Dovewing and Blossompatch not to say anything. The gray medicine cat pulled Rosepetal's body into the clearing when the gathering patrol came back. Bramblestar gave a quick glance a Smokewhisker, then at Rosepetal before going to his den. Snowpaw, however, stopped, gasped and pressed her nose into Rosepetal's long, cream colored fur.

"She died because we weren't always there for her," Snowpaw mewed sadly. "We both should have stayed in camp and never gone to the Gathering."

Smokewhisker shook her head. "Rosepetal died shortly after I came back," she mewed, trying to keep as close to the truth as possible without revealing what really happened. "StarClan called for her soul, and so Rosepetal went, to be with her family.

Snowpaw was quiet. She glanced at Rosepetal's unnaturally stiff body, and her medicine skills didn't tell her that cat died of deathberries like it should have if she was a bit more skilled. She looked at Smokewhisker, and then glared hard at Dovewing and Blossompatch, both of whom acted innocent.

"StarClan wishes to have their souls as well," Snowpaw whispered quietly, her soft white kit fur beginning to rise. "They will eventually have them, I know that, but for right now, they are mine to take care of."

**A/N: Reviews would be greatly appreciated, and used to fuel my fire to write the next chapter.**


	19. Chapter 18

**A/N: Here is a gift to you, to celebrate two things. One, the beginning of summer, as I had my last day of school yesterday. Secondly, my birthday was yesterday. Please read and review. **

Only two more, Smokewhisker had told her apprentice. Two more until they were free and she could learn as a true medicine cat. However, Snowpaw didn't see her patients as a burden. Actually, she felt a slight hatred towards StarClan for giving the disease. For, truly, what was the difference between Dovewing and Thornclaw, or Blossompatch and Sandstorm?

Snowpaw sighed. It was raining outside; the water getting a chill, showing the signs that leafbare was coming soon. The herbs were beginning to fail, and Smokewhisker was on another hunt to find chick weed. It was getting boring in the den, but the white she-cat wanted to stay. For, the last time the sick cats were left alone, StarClan had taken them to eternal peace.

A quick glance around and there was nothing different from the last times she checked. No cat was keeling over, just Dovewing's frail coughs, and Blossompatch's quick, fretful breathing. The herb storage was beginning to show through, and the stone was clearly seen. Snowpaw took in a breath, and released it slowly. Surely nothing could happen if she took a stroll down in the territory, right?

She grunted as she stood up, her limbs screeching and aching with pain of standing still for so long. Another long look around the den followed this. Nothing had changed, and nothing would. Snowpaw yawned, and set foot outside of the den. Immediately, her fur was soaked to her skin by the heavy downfall, but in truth, it felt really good.

Her legs wanted to sing, as they were freed from their bonds. With a jump in her step, Snowpaw headed out camp, and took a right, towards the Sky Oak. She sniffed curiously at the tree. Not too long ago had Bumblestripe and Goldenpool died here, but yet the scent was almost gone. It felt weird, Snowpaw admitted, to not have most of the cats, including her father, that were there as a kit. However, that might explain why Smokewhisker was counting down the cats left to die, because she had dealt with the whole sickness, while Snowpaw came at the end.

A new, familiar scent reached Snowpaw's scent glands, and she gasped. She looked around for a familiar ginger pelt, but saw none. "Swiftfang?" she hissed. "I know you're here! Where are you?"

A head popped out from the foliage above, making Snowpaw jump. "Great StarClan!" she screeched. "What are you doing in there?"

Swiftfang shook his head, and started the slow descent from his perch. He stopped multiple times, to give Snowpaw a sly grin, but she knew the real reason. He was regretting ever going up there in the first place. It was much harder going down than that of going up, and the rain just made it harder.

Finally, he was there beside her, his green eyes twinkling happily even though his pelt, like hers, was soaked. "I was waiting for you," he mewed, pressing his fur against Snowpaw's. "I have something to tell you."

Her eyes grew wide. What was it? She thought in her head, unable to voice her thoughts. Seeing her panic, Swiftfang licked her forehead comfortingly. He glanced around, and saw that nothing could see him or Snowpaw because of the downpour. "Meet me by the northern most part of the ShadowClan and ThunderClan border tonight at moonhigh," he whispered.

Then, like a shadow his clan was named after, Swiftfang was gone, leaving only the faintest warm spot next to her and his sweet scent in her nostrils. As she gazed around, trying to find his lithe pelt, a clump of what seemed like ordinary grass underneath a bramble bush caught her eye. Upon further examination, Snowpaw realized that it wasn't grass, but feverfew, used to cure fevers, and usually worked on the sick patients for a little amount of time.

Snowpaw crowed in delight. Smokewhisker would be so happy that she found this plant. Its leaves grew up from the ground in new shoots and many of them too. If they were taken care of properly, they would last all winter.

She took a large amount of the fresh leaves, and as she pranced back to camp, she couldn't stop thinking about _him_. He was good, in a way. He helped her find these herbs, and every time she saw him, she got this nice, warm, fuzzy feeling inside.

"Snowpaw?" A voice called through the downpour, and the white apprentice immediately recognized it as her mentor's. A crashing of the undergrowth followed, as Smokewhisker tried to locate her blinding white apprentice in the torrential downpour.

As Smokewhisker's gray head popped into view, Snowpaw saw that her mouth was full of chickweed and some juniper berries, and the rain dripped on her nose from a tree above. Her eyes narrowed when she saw her apprentice's eyes so full of lust and happiness, but all accusation was lost at the sight of the feverfew stuffed in her mouth.

"I see you have gotten bored of constant watch, and decided to help me?" the medicine cat mewed, her words greatly muffled by the two herbs in her mouth. Snowpaw laughed as much as she could, and nodded.

With a sweep of her tail, Smokewhisker intended for her apprentice to follow her to the camp. Upon their arrival, chanting stopped the medicine cat in her tracks, causing Snowpaw to bump into her. Instead of yelling at Snowpaw for bumping her, Smokewhisker's heart froze.

"Redfoot! Rainheart! Redfoot! Rainheart!" the Clan chanted, and Smokewhisker groaned.

"How could I have missed their ceremonies?" she asked herself quietly, wishing Bramblestar had chosen a time where she actually was in the camp. She saw her brother's eyes sweep over her and the swivel back and focus on her. They were filled with pride, slight disappointment, and now joy that his sister had come. However, Rainheart just looked out to the crowd, boasting her new status.

Bramblestar looked at the two new warriors with satisfaction. "However, since we need cats to take care of the queens and kits, and Sorreltail's and Brackenfur's litter is 6 moons old, they shall become apprentices!"

The three kits bounded up towards the High Ledge, and their groomed fur was soon wet and disheveled.

"I can't see my sibling's warrior ceremonies," Smokewhisker muttered, the herbs safe from the rain underneath her body, "but yet I get to watch a bunch of kits become apprentices? Great StarClan."

The dark gray medicine cat took the herbs from underneath Snowpaw, and her own, and slunk off towards their den, intending to stack them up nicely. Snowpaw, however, watched entranced, as Bramblestar called out the usual ceremonies.

"Nightkit, from this moment on, you shall be known as Nightpaw. Birchfall, you have proved yourself a loyal warrior, and you deserve an apprentice. I expect you to teach Nightpaw all that you know, and train him to be as loyal as you are." Nightpaw dashed up to Birchfall, and thrust his nose onto his mentor's making Birchfall's nose crash into the new apprentice's. However, the light brown tom covered it up well, making it look as if nothing had happened.

Bramblestar tried to cover up his laughter as he called Nightpaw's sister, Spottedkit, up. "Spottedkit, from this moment on, you shall be known as Spottedpaw." The little kit looked as if she was going to burst out of her fur, and Snowpaw fleetingly wondered if she had looked like that when Smokewhisker allowed her to become a medicine cat apprentice.

"Sandstorm, I intend for you to train Spottedpaw to be as good of a warrior as you, and teach her to hunt as well as you can." Spottedpaw bounded over to her mentor, and touched her nose easily, as if to prove she was more sophisticated than her brother.

Bramblestar looked upon the last kit, who sat proudly by his mother and father. "Ravenkit, please come forward." The black tom did as told, and began shaking with his excitement. "From this moment on, you shall be known as Ravenpaw," Bramblestar mewed, and he got a painful look in his eyes. Snowpaw wondered about that, as the leader announced that the tom's new mentor would be Brightheart.

"Ravenpaw! Spottedpaw! Nightpaw! Ravenpaw! Spottedpaw! Nightpaw!" the Clan cheered, Snowpaw included. Finally, when they were done, the cats dissipated, leaving the clearing empty except Snowpaw, the new mentors and apprentices. Then, with a quick conversation, the cats left, most likely to show their apprentices the territory.

The excitement gone, Snowpaw padded towards the medicine den, intent on helping her mentor sort and stack the herbs. She saw Smokewhisker in the herb crevice, pulling out old herbs, and sorting them into piles.

Snowpaw jumped right into it, taking the poppy flowers from the large pile, and putting in its own pile in the corner. Smokewhisker began purring, happy that her apprentice was helping her.

As the white apprentice went to go take the horsetail, she looked into Smokewhisker's eyes, and decided to ask what was the matter. "Smokewhisker?" she began, but her mentor cut her off.

"Nothing is the matter, Snowpaw. Nothing at all." She then thrust a pile of chickweed into her apprentice, which Snowpaw sorted without question. She knew that Smokewhisker was angry at not seeing her sibling's ceremonies, but there was something else.

"What was that expression on Bramblestar's face today when he apprenticing Ravenpaw?" she asked instead. Smokewhisker shook her head, and muttered something.

Snowpaw cocked her head. "Tigerstar killed many cats, and he made Ravenpaw leave. Which is why Sorreltail named her kit Raven, because it was in memory of him, and how we can't see him anymore."

Snowpaw nodded, and took a pile of yarrow. She grasped a few dried pieces, and put them in the bad pile. Tigerstar. She had heard of his stories from Mousefur and Longtail. They experienced him in their prime, and said he was the worst cat ever. His memory made them shudder, and Snowpaw became scared just thinking of him.

"Snowpaw, is there anything going on?" Smokewhisker asked, her back facing her apprentice.

The white she-cat's heart started racing. Did she know what was happening between her and Swiftfang? Was it that noticeable? "Uhm… nothing, Smokewhisker, why?"

She shook her head, and pushed her a pile of catmint. "You've just been acting… different lately." Snowpaw was grateful that Smokewhisker couldn't see her face, as it was full of shock. Was it really noticeable?

"I guess it's just the lack of sleep and stress," Snowpaw seemed to admit, although she was lying through her teeth. "Please give me the sorrel."

Smokewhisker complied, pushing the herb to Snowpaw. "Alright, Snowpaw. I trust you. Just remember that you are a medicine cat, and your duties remain here."

Snowpaw nodded, realizing that Smokewhisker couldn't see her. The rain still pounded on the roof of the den, although it was less than it was before. She and her mentor worked quietly, until all the herbs were sorted, and the old ones in a pile.

"Take these out for me," Smokewhisker mewed, pushing the assorted dried herbs towards Snowpaw. She grasped the crumbling pile in her mouth, and stepped outside. The rain had tapered off into a slight drizzle, and the moon showed in some places. It was almost moonhigh, and Swiftfang would be waiting for her at the border.

She quickly dumped the herbs in the forest, and went through the tunnel, her mind quickly thinking of how she could leave without Smokewhisker noticing. "Maybe she'll be asleep already," Snowpaw whispered, being optimistic.

However, her optimism didn't help. The dark gray she-cat was wide awake, counting the herbs that were sorted into their many piles. Snowpaw's heart dropped. How could she get away? She wanted to see Swiftfang badly!

"Smokewhisker?" Snowpaw asked, trying to keep her voice from shaking. Her mentor grunted, and Snowpaw took that as a sign to go on. "I'm feeling lonely, Smokewhisker. Can I sleep with the apprentices tonight? I've grown up with them, and I would feel so much better," she meowed, making those things up with ease.

Smokewhisker turned and glared at Snowpaw, scrutinizing her apprentice. "Fine." She sharply mewed. As Snowpaw left the den, she felt Smokewhisker's sharp eyes on her, and she quickly detoured to the apprentice's den.

"Snowpaw?" Nightpaw mewed groggily, lifting his head up, and glancing at the white she-cat.

"Nothing, Nightpaw," she whispered, looking fondly upon her friends. She looked fondly on their days as a kit, and realized that now that they were six moons, she was six and a half.

After a while, the white medicine cat apprentice decided that her mentor wasn't watching, and exited the den. The light moonlight shone down, and illuminated the light mist coming down.

She slipped out of camp, and carefully treaded through the ferns and other undergrowth. She passed through the wet leaves, making her cleaned fur wet, and disheveled.

"Swiftfang?" she whispered as she neared the border. The moon was almost fully in the sky, and the clouds were receding on the horizon, taking with them the harsh rain. Snowpaw inched further along, catching the harsh scent of ShadowClan that Swiftfang held. She didn't dare cross the border, just in case a moonhigh patrol came, and caught her scent.

It was a harsh period of wait, her heart beating quickly and her hopes soaring. "Where is Swiftfang?" she whispered to herself, wanting to keep quiet. An owl hooted in the trees in the ThunderClan territory, making Snowpaw jump. She knew nothing could harm her now, unless a ShadowClan patrol came her way.

The weeds near the ShadowClan pines rustled, and Snowpaw whirled around, her claws unsheathed and her fur raised. She wasn't supposed to be here anyway, and if a cat were to find her…

"Show yourself!" she hissed, waiting for the worst.

**A/N: Review please! For my birthday?**


	20. Chapter 19

**A/N: No, I shall not come here and feed you some made up story that I wrestled with four sharks at once that landed me in the hospital which is why I couldn't update. No, the true reason is that I was utterly and absolutely **_**lazy**_** and enjoying my summer. Now that that's out of the way, please read, enjoy, and review!**

A black head came out cautiously from the bracken, glancing at the surroundings. The warrior pulled the scents over her scent glands, and after waiting, decided it was ok. She whispered something unintelligible to the bracken behind her, and slowly slipped out from her bracken. Snowpaw's eyes were wide in fear, for this was a pure black she-cat ShadowClan warrior, not her ginger tom. Alerted by the whisper, Swiftfang slunk out of the bracken, his gaze brightened immediately after he put his eyes on the small white apprentice.

"Swiftfang!" Snowpaw cried out as she rushed over to her ShadowClan tom and buried her face in his soft ginger fur.

"Sorry about Pinewhisker," he muttered, giving Snowpaw a quick lick to the forehead. "She wouldn't let me leave unless I told her where I was going, and then she said that I had to take her with me."

The she-cat's ears perked at the sound of her Clanmates words. "Yes, I had to come along!" she hissed, he hackles rising in anger and defense. "You're just lucky that I didn't tell Blackstar of you leaving in the middle of the night to meet this ThunderClan filth! For all we know, it could've been a trap!"

All was silent after Pinewhisker's outburst. Swiftfang stared at the she-cat, his body angled as if to protect Snowpaw from the angry ShadowClan warrior. Only the crickets were heard, giving sound, but not lessening the fury between the two groups of cats.

"How _dare_ you," the ginger tom whispered menacingly, barely audible over the sound of the greenleaf crickets. He took a step forward, and his fur rose, making him much bigger than the black she-cat.

Pinewhisker stood her ground, her yellow eyes glinting in malice. "It was simple," she mewed coldly. "I just stated the truth! Now, if you'll excuse me, I have something to tell Blackstar. StarClan knows he hates being woken up in the middle of the night."

Swiftfang hissed. The meeting that he so desperately wanted between him and Snowpaw, why, it was _easily_ sabotaged by the cat he used to have a crush on! Pinewhisker began to saunter deeper into the trees, towards ShadowClan camp, deftly avoiding the looming pine trees. Her pure black pelt blended perfectly into the night, and soon Snowpaw's untrained eyes lost her. Swiftfang, however, could see her as plain as he could in the daytime. His fears escalated when he remembered the malice in her cold yellow eyes. She was really going to tell Blackstar!

With a quick but affectionate lick to Snowpaw's head and a muffled 'meet me here in two moonhighs,' Swiftfang was off after his Clanmate. His ginger pelt became a blur as he sped up, and Snowpaw thought it much more visible than Pinewhisker's black.

The small white apprentice stood there, shocked. Her mind drifted to the elder's stories, the ones that crowed that all ShadowClan cats were cold and cruel. Swiftfang didn't seem like that, but the rest of his Clan was proving to that title.

Suddenly, the warm breeze blowing gently through the leaves turned chilling, and the comfortable moss beneath her paws felt hard. It was as if the land was telling her that she didn't belong there, and to go back to her comfortable life as a medicine cat, without the troubles of a mate or kits.

She sat there for longer than intended, her mind and body frozen in shock. Soon, the sound of night crickets faded, only to be replaced with the soft murmurs and coos of waking birds.

Finally, she stumbled from her warm spot, her limbs screaming protest as she forced them to move. It wasn't a real long trek through the woods to ThunderClan camp, but it felt like seasons to Snowpaw. Everything seemed to go wrong in her hike. Her mind too clouded with the thoughts of being revealed made her stumble into many a bramble patch or ditch, which she normally could have easily avoided.

When at last she finally came into camp, low murmurs and quick, pained breathing alerted her to the medicine den. Her aching body and clouded mind seemed to fail then, as if the mere thought of staying awake, let alone tending to a sick cat, would kill her.

She trudged to the medicine den, ignoring the painful scratches that were barely visible under her long fur. "Is everything ok, Smokewhisker? I thought I heard something from the apprentice's den," she asked, smoothly flowing into the lie.

The dark she-cat looked up, pain and suffering in her eyes. She had been hunched over the curled up body of Blossompatch, a few herbs like poppy seeds by her paws.

"Blossompatch," her mentor muttered, and that was all the explanation needed for Snowpaw to become fully alert and awake. She nodded slowly, and stepped closer to the disease ridden she-cat. Her muzzle was bloodstained, and harsh, powerful coughs wracked her body. With every painful cough, a torrent of blood came streaming out, pooling at the medicine cat's paws and dyeing them red.

"Water," Smokewhisker demanded, trying to coax the tortoiseshell and white she-cat to eat poppy seeds to ease her pain. The small white apprentice grabbed a large wad of moss, and dipped in into the water puddle quickly. She pulled it out equally as fast, and dashed back to her mentor. To her dismay, the blood puddle had grown, and her paws seemed to forever be stained red.

Drops from the moss fell into the crimson flood, the drops showing clear and bright within the mass of red color.

For a second, Blossompatch ceased coughing, and Smokewhisker shoved the poppy seeds into her mouth. Not caring about anything but helping Blossompatch, Smokewhisker ripped the moss out of her apprentice's possession, and followed the seeds with water. With a heave, Blossompatch swallowed the concoction, and it descended slowly to her stomach. Shortly after, a cough came, stronger than the rest, and it deposited more blood than ever into the quickly growing pool.

"There," Smokewhisker sighed, and sat down away from the blood, trying to ease her stress and relax. Snowpaw came round her haunches, and sat down, still peeking at Blossompatch every once in a while.

"There?" Snowpaw repeated, cocking her head in confusion. "Is she going to get better? Cause if that's all we needed, why didn't we save the others?"

Smokewhisker snorted. "Great StarClan, no! She was going to die either way, if we helped her or we had sat her watching her die. I just needed to give her the poppy seeds to ease her pain, so that she may have a peaceful journey into StarClan's territory."

The apprentice glanced quickly at the tortoiseshell she-cat, who had stopped writhing in pain shortly after she had swallowed. Her eyelids dropped as if towards sleep, and to her, the coughing and blood seemed to disappear, though it was still clearly there.

"Please… help," croaked a voice from the other side of the medicine den. With a start, Snowpaw turned around to realize that Blossompatch's blood puddle was slowly but surely creeping towards the fatigued and sick Dovewing.

Snowpaw stepped over the puddle, and with the help of her mentor, they dragged Dovewing out of the medicine den and into the clearing. Later, when Blossompatch was dead and the blood cleaned up, they would switch the two she-cats, as not to confuse the others in the Clan.

"That's going to be me soon, isn't it?" Dovewing mewed, her voice trembling.

Snowpaw looked away pointedly, avoiding her question, but Smokewhisker, the veteran, mewed quietly, "Yes, but we'll do the best we can to help you stay alive for the longest we can."

She turned to her small and innocent apprentice, wanting her away from all the blood and gore. "Go to the lake," she ordered Snowpaw calmly, "and clean off your paws. Afterwards, gather a whole bunch of moss, for we need to soak up the blood before the ground does. If we don't, the ground will be imprinted with the scent and color of blood, and we shall never get rid of it."

Snowpaw nodded eager to get out of camp and leave her depressed thoughts behind. She came out of the thorn tunnel, and her mind was already clearing from the stupor it had been from Swiftfang and Blossompatch. More pep came into her step as she smelled the clean, cold morning air, and heard the coos from the birds escalate into full blown calls and shrieks.

The territory seemed to pass by quickly, as Snowpaw wasn't paying attention to it as much, only enough to avoid getting stuck in a bramble or ditch. She stepped out on the pebbly shore, her paws hurting with so many rocks underneath. The wide stream of thoughts that flooded her head was replaced with one.

She turned her face to the sky, watching the morning sun grace the tops of the trees. "It's been a while since I last saw Swiftfang," she mused as she dipped her paws into the lapping lake water. The blood ran off in rivulets, causing the clear liquid to turn red before being pulled out towards the middle of the lake. "I wonder if he, and our secret, is ok."

**I'm posting this line of words, because I have no idea on how to make the awesome lines that separate paragraphs. **

He had followed her deftly, never taking his eyes of the pure black pelt in the heat of night. All the way back to camp he trailed her, begging her not to reveal his secret love. When she reached the camp entrance, she turned to him, and his heart lifted, hoping she would say what he wanted her to. He was in luck. "I won't tell," she mewed, twining her long tail around his neck. Swiftfang sighed in relief, knowing that Pinewhisker was a noble cat and he was wise to trust her. "_But_," she interjected, making the ginger ShadowClan tom freeze. "There is _one_ condition."

His jaw dropped at the latter end of her sentence. "What is it?" he asked quietly, trying not to wake his sleeping Clanmates. However, she ignored him, and went towards the warriors den, hoping to catch a few heartbeats of sleep before dawn.

He unwillingly followed her, like he had been doing all night, and went in also. He bypassed his usual nest by Startlingflight, and settled next to Pinewhisker, in hopes that she would tell.

"What is it?" he mewed, trying to prompt the she-cat into telling him, but to no avail. Her only response to his frantic question was a small smile and closed eyes.

It seemed as if he had barely started his dream, one where the meeting had gone perfectly, when a hard paw prodded his side. Swiftfang grunted lowly, and rolled over, trying to avoid the attacker and continue his dream. It prodded again, and he opened his eyes angrily, to tell off Startlingflight, when he was greeted by the face of Pinewhisker in his sleepy gaze.

He was about to hiss at her, and roll over again, for it was barely dawn, when she spoke. "So," she mewed quietly, carefully monitoring her voice so that it would fall upon Swiftfang's ears only. "Do you want to know the condition?"

Swiftfang nodded sleepily, the words still being processed in his brain. When their meaning finally became understood, his eyes shot open and he began nodding much more vigorously. "Tell me," he chanted a little too loudly, making a few warriors turn.

She wrapped her tail around his mouth, silencing the pleas. "Good," she mewed when he became quiet. She waited a few seconds, toying with her younger Clanmate. "It's quite simple, actually," she confessed, quite enjoying his pain. The anticipation building within Swiftfang grew too immense proportion, almost enough to make him yowl out loud, but he was quiet in fear that she wouldn't tell him.

"All you have to do to keep my quiet is," she mewed, watching Swiftfang squirm. "Is to leave that ThunderClan filth behind and become _my_ mate."

**A/N: Please review?**


	21. Chapter 20

**A/N: There are only two good reasons for being sick. One, staying out of school. Two, updating! Read, review, and enjoy!**

It had been a whole moon since Blossompatch died, and Dovewing was still holding tight to life. It was as if StarClan wanted to take her, but they were waiting until the perfect time to do so.

Since there wasn't a multitude of sick cats that needed tending, Snowpaw learned in the ways of a true medicine cat. Smokewhisker said that she was a natural, as the young apprentice picked up on things quickly.

"Now," Smokewhisker began, "What do I do when, let's say Skykit, is bitten by a snake." Snowpaw thought hard, thinking back to the lesson they had two days ago. Snake bites were seen before in ThunderClan, especially the one that bit Honeyfern as the she-cat saved Briarkit.

"You would give her either snake root or nettle seeds. Then give her poppy seeds for the pain and shock, and wait as the poison is expelled from her body?" Snowpaw recited, bringing the last bit of her sentence into a question.

Smokewhisker nodded. "I have taught you well. There isn't much else I can teach you about the herbs, you know it all. The only thing that I _can_ teach you is about kit birth."

A smile alighted on Snowpaw's face. She had been training for three moons, and it had started to become boring. There wasn't much to learn, and sometimes Snowpaw wished that she had become a warrior apprentice instead. _They_ had interesting things to do every day, instead of sitting in a den. _They _could have mates and kits. She wished that she wasn't chosen by StarClan to fulfill whatever prophecy they had in mind. However, she might have died with the rest of her kin if that had happened.

"Hm," the dark gray medicine cat mewed. "The only cat I know who will have kits is Sandstorm, but that's about a moon away." She looked at Snowpaw curiously. "But I can't just give you your name unless you know everything about being a medicine cat…"

"I'm fine with waiting, Smokewhisker. I want to make sure I know everything and master it, too," Snowpaw mewed quietly.

Smokewhisker nodded happily, a smile on her face. "Good, I don't want to be upstaged by my own apprentice just yet."

A jay's call broke through the sunny day in ThunderClan. The sun was rising steadily, and Snowpaw was reminded of the duty she had to Swiftfang. "It's such a beautiful day, Smokewhisker. Can I go take a walk by the lake?"

The dark gray she-cat's eyes became warm towards her apprentice, and Snowpaw thought that that was weird. "Sure, just don't fall in. I don't need another cat to take care of. And if you find any herbs, make sure to bring them back."

Snowpaw purred happily. It seems that her mentor's happy mood was catching. She dipped her head to the few cats in the clearing, wondering what in StarClan's name had made her so happy. Usually Smokewhisker was sullen and angry. However, Snowpaw could understand her being angry. It must have been so hard on her to watch all of her Clanmates die, unable to do anything.

The birds sang in the trees, and the green leaves dipped water from the recent rainfall. It smelled like rain still, and Snowpaw breathed it in deep. Just think, she told herself, nine moons old and she would already be a medicine cat!

It seems as if StarClan's blessing was a good thing. They allowed her to live, and to become a medicine cat, where she excelled greatly. If only Sandstorm would have her kits sooner! The ginger she-cat had joined the nursery shortly after Blossompatch's death, to the happiness of Dustpelt. Ferncloud seemed a little less enthusiastic than normal, but it had to do with Dustpelt having another mate.

The sun shone brightly, playing off of the lake's lapping shore. Ducks sat upon its surface, bobbing up and down as they got their food. The pebbles clacked under the pure white cat's paws, making a lot of noise for small stones.

Sure that she wasn't being watched, Snowpaw veered off into the woods again, welcoming their musky scent. Prey skittered around near her, and she wanted to hunt them so badly. If only she knew how to hunt!

The ShadowClan border loomed closer as she padded towards it. The scent that she thought bitter and disgusting as a kit felt welcoming as she inhaled. Swiftfang will be here soon, she told herself. Settling in a patch of wild garlic, she made a mental note to collect it when she went back to camp. It was useful for two reasons. One was that it hid her scent now, and Swiftfang's scent back in camp. Two was that it was pretty much the only plant in this area that was tall enough to cover her white fur completely.

The white apprentice watched carefully through the tall stalks, just waiting for her love to come. Once, she heard cats moving in the underbrush, heading towards her. Snowpaw wanted to jump out and greet Swiftfang, but held herself back. It turned out to be a patrol of Birchfall, Redfoot, Nightpaw, Brightheart and Ravenpaw. The patrol sniffed around the border suspiciously, but then deducted nothing wrong as they marked the borders.

The sun began to dip from its highest point in the sky. Snowpaw began to worry. They had planned to meet at sunhigh, why wasn't he here?

A flash of ginger high in a tree caught her eye. Before she could fully tell what it was, friend or foe, it disappeared. Looking up, Snowpaw saw nothing but green foliage that would start to turn colors in the upcoming leaf-fall.

Suddenly, a weight landed on her shoulders, making her cry out in shock. A white paw was placed on her mouth to settle the cry, and Snowpaw looked up to see a grinning Swiftfang.

"Hello there," he mewed casually, his tail tip swishing and tickling her fur. "Fancy meeting you here," he continued, letting his paw up from Snowpaw's mouth.

Snowpaw laughed happily and loudly, not caring if the patrol that went by heard or not. Here, with Swiftfang, she felt whole, complete. She was just about to go back on her oath as a medicine cat, and train as a warrior when the ginger tom became stiff.

"What's wrong?" Snowpaw asked, voicing her opinions for the first time about their visits together. Ever since that one where Pinewhisker had come with him, he'd been… different. Not as talkative, playful, or loving as he had normally been. And she would know.

"Nothing, nothing," he mewed gruffly, shaking his head. Swiftfang sighed heavily as he looked up at the sun which was peeking through the foliage. It left spots off color on the bare ground, and it danced on their pelts.

The white she-cat licked his shoulder, trying to draw out a response. None came. _Something _was wrong with him, if only she could find it out.

"I can't –" Swiftfang began, when he paused to cock his head. The lowest sound could be heard, but it was getting louder. The sound of a bunch of cats rushing over pine leaf covered ground, waiting for the right time to attack.

"What?" she asked light-headedly, her world beginning to spin. Swiftfang's head darted between her and the noise, which was steadily getting louder.

"Go," he whispered, pushing her off into the direction of the ThunderClan camp. "I'll try and stall. Prepare your camp for the attack."

It finally hit her. The noises coming from the forest, growing louder with every heartbeat. The way Swiftfang was acting. As the jolt of recognition hit her, she sped off towards camp, forgetting her pile of wild garlic that she had been hiding in.

The forest seemed to want her to get to camp quicker, for the path seemed to open up, and any traces of vine or bramble disappeared. The entrance loomed closer, and just as she was about to enter it, Snowpaw tripped. Landing within the thorn tunnel, her nose became scratched and bloody. Still, she pressed on. "ShadowClan! ShadowClan is attacking!" she screeched, drawing the attention of everyone in the clearing.

Suddenly, at the word attack, all actions in the camp turned defensive. Icecloud picked up the complaining Skykit, while Sandstorm ushered Dawnkit inside. Smokewhisker looked shocked for a second, but cleared her head and nearly dragged Dovewing to safety. The warriors lined up inside the camp, waiting for the deadly attack. Snowpaw almost fell, her exhaustion of the past few days settling in. A sharp tug on her scruff alerted her to her mother, Brightheart, dragging her to safety inside the medicine den.

It shocked her when her mother sat next to her and began licking her fur slowly. "Why?" was the only word Snowpaw asked Brightheart, confused the she-cat wasn't out preparing for the fight.

"Because you're my daughter. My only living kit, I might add. You are so much more important than a fight, never deny that," Brightheart mewed, curling her tail around her daughter. There was a slight hiss and Snowpaw's head snapped up. In the back of the medicine den, Smokewhisker stood, her eyes narrowed in anger.

She hissed once more, than turned her back on the pair, to ignore them as best as she could. Snowpaw knew the reason why her mentor was acting like this. Ferncloud never truly showed any signs of affection to her or her siblings, there were just too many of them. Her jealousy had caused Smokewhisker to become cold.

A screech echoed through the beautiful day, and birds scattered in response. It was from no ThunderClan cat, so it much be ShadowClan. Probably because they didn't expect to have a fully prepared force waiting for them.

Sounds of fighting closely followed the screech, and Snowpaw shuddered into her mother's fur. This was the reason that she could never be a warrior. The fact that she had to pit herself against other cats that she was friends with, to see who would win. Drawing blood, making wounds. That life was not for her. No, it was healing those wounds that were caused, living a better life than a warrior. Being in harmony with the other clan cats.

Seeing her daughter act like that, Brightheart continued her careful licking, lulling Snowpaw into a semi trance. Although her eyes dipped closed, the sounds still reached her ears. Screeches of pain, hisses, and yowls all made her writhe as if the pain was being done to herself.

"It's ok, it's ok," Brightheart whispered between licks. She stopped, and Snowpaw's eyes cracked open. Smokewhisker stood in front of her, a few poppy seeds resting on a leaf. Brightheart dipped her head, and exited the den to go fight.

Pushing the leaf towards her apprentice, Smokewhisker expected Snowpaw to accept without fighting. Snowpaw, however, shook her head and stood groggily on her feet.

The screeches were getting louder, and she head Blackstar announced to Bramblestar the reason why they were here. "We came to warn ThunderClan to stay away from our warriors," he yowled, his cats agreeing loudly, "Because we are proud of our blood, and need not _filth_."

It was silent. Snowpaw took the chance to poke her head out of the medicine den to assess the damage. It surprised her when she saw the ShadowClan warriors still in camp. Blackstar and Bramblestar were in the center of the battle, both breathing heavily.

The ThunderClan cats glanced around curiously at each other, wondering who Blackstar was talking about. "We have found ThunderClan scent mingled with our own over our border," Blackstar continued. "Even though it may mean that you are stealing prey, it is still a crime punishable by battle."

Bramblestar was taken aback and sat quietly, staring down the ShadowClan leader. "There have been no cat leaving to meet one of yours, I assure you. How do I know? There has been _way_ too much things to do around here for them to disappear for too long without being noticed. And no cat has been hunting on your territory, either. That is easily explained by the fact that we have only normal ThunderClan prey on our fresh-kill pile. No toads or lizards occupy it, as you can so plainly see," Bramblestar mews, the words coming from between his teeth. Snowpaw can see that it is all that Bramblestar can muster not to leap at Blackstar.

"I know what I've smelled, Bramble_star_," Blackstar mewed, spitting out the –star as if it were poisonous. The ThunderClan leader bristled. Blackstar was openly challenging his authority over his Clan. "We'll be back if it doesn't stop."

Slowly the ShadowClan intruders file out, led by their white leader. Snowpaw saw Swiftfang, and tried to catch his eye. However, he never looked in her direction. His eyes were focused straight ahead, showing no emotion as he padded out of camp.

"Swiftfang isn't your lover tom anymore," a small, mocking voice whispered in Snowpaw's ear. The apprentice turned quickly to face Pinewhisker, the lithe she-cat passing purposely by her as she headed for the exit. "He has more important things to tend to than you."

Snowpaw was about to screech at the she-cat for exposing her secret when she realized all was still silent. No cat but her had heard the snide remarks.

After the fury ebbed, the white apprentice's heart dropped. Most toms went through a stage after lusting after a she-cat. The stage was often duty to their Clan, in hopes of being promoted or recognized. Snowpaw sighed as she inched back into the medicine den.

Swiftfang didn't care for her anymore. He was in that phase. His Clan was much more important than a she-cat he had been lusting after.

She turned to the injured warriors for comfort. Comfort about her lost love. Comfort on the screeches that still penetrated her ears. Comfort on her broken heart.

Even though the minutes after it had provided only pain and sorrow, Snowpaw was glad she didn't take the poppy seeds. How could she help Smokewhisker if she was knocked out? And how could she tell that the love of her life wasn't worth sneaking out and almost getting caught anymore? No, she would devote her life to StarClan, like she was supposed to.

**A/N: Review?**


	22. Chapter 21

**Update! Yay! Read, enjoy, and review!**

A moon had passed, and Snowpaw realized she could know no more about the job she wanted. All the herbs and medicines, they would come easily to the she-cat. Smokewhisker looked proudly upon her. Her first, and only, apprentice had turned out pretty well. No longer was the white cat chubby and soft. No, Snowpaw had become leaner, and her fur smoother. The young kit had finally become a she-cat.

There was only one thing Snowpaw had to experience before gaining her full medicine cat name. Kit birth loomed in the white cat's dreams, filling her with excitement and dread. Smokewhisker reminded her that Sandstorm was due any day now, and the thought of delivering new kits into the world made Snowpaw feel special.

She had been sorting herbs in the medicine den when it happened. Snowpaw rarely went outside anymore. She stayed inside to hold steady to her thoughts of being a medicine cat. Because Snowpaw knew that if she went outside the camp without any good reason then she would purposefully drift towards the ShadowClan border.

A pain-filled shriek cut the air and the reverie Snowpaw had fallen into. The white she-cat jumped high in the air, her hackles raised and her claws out. Smokewhisker looked quickly at her apprentice, and afforded a small chuckle. "Never knew kit birth, huh?" A worried look passed over her features, and she rushed out, a few herbs clamped in her mouth.

Snowpaw was dazed for a few seconds. This was it. She would get her full medicine cat name after this. Well, in a quarter moon, but that didn't matter.

A few leaves of birthwort were all that were left in the measly kitbirth pile. As Snowpaw dashed over to the nursery, she mentally chided herself. She knew this moment was coming for a long time. Why hadn't she stocked up?

Inside, the sight shocked Snowpaw. Sandstorm lay on her side, her sides heaving with every breath. White colored foam bubbled from the left side of her mouth, and her eyes rolled in her head madly. Snowpaw was about to yowl in insanity, because Sandstorm looked like she was dying from the sickness.

"Calm down," Smokewhisker hissed. "It's just normal kitbirth! Now, where's the birthwort?" Snowpaw spat out the measly amount of the herb she had left, and Smokewhisker's eyes widened. "That's _it_?" She nearly hissed. A yowl of pain from Sandstorm made Smokewhisker snap her head backwards. "Find more. _Now._"

Snowpaw scuttled out of the nursery, wondering what her mentor would do to her if she didn't obey. Dustpelt waited outside, his ears flattened against his head as he listened outside. He looked hopefully at Snowpaw, but the apprentice just pushed past him.

"Birthwort," she whispered to herself. "Only its flowers are used, and they make queens have contractions. Very important for kitbirth. Smokewhisker told me that they were found most often near…" Snowpaw nearly stopped and went back right then and there. Birthwort usually grows around the ShadowClan border, where there is enough sun, yet the ShadowClan dampness helps its growth.

Determined to make her mentor proud on her last learning lesson, Snowpaw snuck forward, determined not to be noticed. A clump was clearly visible under a small patch of ivy. The purplish-blue flowers called out to her as Snowpaw inched forward.

"I've been wondering when you'd come around," Swiftfang mewed lazily as he leapt lightly from the tree.

"I've no time for you," Snowpaw mewed tersely, her teeth clamped shut. Swiftfang twirled around her, rubbing his tail under her nose.

"What? Haven't seen me in more than a moon and you're all grumpy? Now, that's not fair." Snowpaw had to hold all of herself back from attacking him. She grabbed the whole plant, ripping it from the roots in her haste. Smokewhisker wouldn't like that at all. The plant wouldn't have anything to grow on next newleaf.

"It's not my fault. You go on this whole thing with your Clan, protecting it and everything. Attacking _my_ Clan, and come here all nonchalantly. Am I supposed to forgive you for abandoning me?"

Swiftfang was appalled. His fur began to rise, and his ears lay back on his head. "_Me_ abandoning_ you_? The thing I know is that you never showed up to our meeting and I've been here every night since, just waiting. I warned you about ShadowClan coming to invade, and I had to fight to make it look like I wasn't doing anything wrong. Think about that," the tom hissed, before stalking into his own territory.

The words sunk into Snowpaw's brain agonizingly slow. He… never forgot her? He never wanted to prove to his Clan? Oh, great StarClan, this made things more complicated. "Tomorrow night!" she yowled into the seemingly empty night before hurrying off with the large clump of birthwort.

Sandstorm's yowls echoed through the whole forest, making Snowpaw relive her bad memories of the sickness. The camp was normal, however, when she reached it. Yes, a few cats lazed about near the nursery, but otherwise, nothing was amiss.

"Excuse me, excuse me, just _move_ Dustpelt," Snowpaw growled at those blocking the entrance. Smokewhisker turned around when her apprentice entered, and relief was seen on her face.

"Good," the gray she-cat mewed. "Sandstorm was having weak contractions, but this'll help so much more. There are three kits in there, but the first one doesn't want to come out…" Smokewhisker ordered Sandstorm to eat the petals that were just ripped off the plant.

The second the flowers were swallowed, harsh contractions made the ginger fur ripple wildly. Sandstorm screeched again, and a large wet bundle fell with a plop. "Oh, good," Smokewhisker sighed. "Here, lick. The kitbirth will be much easier after this."

Snowpaw nipped the sack open like she had been told so many times in preparation for this event. After a few licks in the opposite direction, Snowpaw could see a tortoiseshell she-cat. The white apprentice was about to crow with delight when she noticed something was wrong. This kit… it wasn't breathing.

"Here," Smokewhisker directed, placing another bundle in front of her. Snowpaw didn't have any time to tell her mentor that the kit was dead before the other was shoved under her nose. Icecloud took the dead kit excitedly, only to have her hopes smashed when she realized it wasn't breathing.

Snowpaw didn't care for her at the moment, only on getting this kit out alive. She licked the kit rather roughly, begging StarClan it was breathing. Unfortunately, the dark brown tom wasn't breathing either.

Snowpaw saw Smokewhisker furiously licking the last kit, and it let out weak protests. "I'm a bad medicine cat," Snowpaw whispered to herself, watching her mentor deliver the only live kit while she had failed twice.

The last kit was small, most definitely the runt of the litter. If there was a litter, for that matter. He had light ginger fur, and a white spot on his forehead that looked like a star. His eyes were closed, and the tom mewled for milk. Sandstorm lifted her head weakly at the sound, and nudged him to her side. Finally, from exhaustion, she collapsed.

"Where are the others?" Smokewhisker asked, her eyes swiveling around the nursery.

Snowpaw's feet shuffled nervously. "I-uh- Smokewhisker. They weren't breathing… and... I'm so sorry," Snowpaw whispered quietly, knowing that she didn't deserve to be a medicine cat now.

"No need for that," Smokewhisker said curtly, making Snowpaw look up curiously. "I knew that at least _one_ of them would be stillborn. You don't have the first kit locked up in there for that long without some repercussions. The first two most likely suffocated because the tortie was too big. It's a wonder that the last survived."

"Where are the others?" Sandstorm asked quietly, her voice laden with exhaustion. Smokewhisker went over and explained that two were stillborn, and the ginger kit was the only one that survived. "Oh," Sandstorm mewed quietly, mulling over her only living kit. "He burns like the fire of the one I still love. Welcome to the world, Firekit." With that, Sandstorm wrapped her tail protectively around him, and laid her head down. Snowpaw knew that she hadn't fallen asleep, but she was watching for any predators to take this kit from her.

"Good news, Dustpelt," Smokewhisker announced outside. "You have one son. He's a little weak, and I wouldn't suggest going in there. Sandstorm is tired. Be sure that your daughter will take good care of her, though."

Snowpaw could feel the father's disappointment from all the way inside the nursery. He had wanted to see his kits for one reason only. They were the only one of his kits that didn't involve Ferncloud.

"Come on, Dustpelt," Ferncloud mewed quietly. "Let's go for a hunt. I need the fresh air. To think, the moon I'm not in the nursery, I'm stuck inside anyway!" Dustpelt laughed at his mate's joke, and left with her. Snowpaw was happy to see that the two cats had their tails twined together. The white she-cat hoped that Dustpelt forgot about Sandstorm as a mate, and focused on Ferncloud. Sandstorm still loved Firestar, but Ferncloud only had eyes for Dustpelt.

Snowpaw spotted Smokewhisker talking to Thornclaw, and padded over quietly. "– that Sandstorm is happy. She finally has a kit to take care of!" Thornclaw nodded his assent, his tail tip twitching happily.

"Smokewhisker," Snowpaw nearly whispered. "Did I do well today?" The white apprentice watched her mentor's reaction, desperate for any idea of what was going to happen next.

Smokewhisker smiled. "Nearly perfect, actually. Especially since it was a difficult birth. You did fine, and are fully worthy of your full medicine cat name is a quarter moon. Go get some rest," she ordered, pointing with her tail towards the medicine den. 'You deserve it."

Snowpaw dipped her head happily, and pranced over to the medicine den. She pushed a lump of moss into a comfortable position, and curled up in it. Everything, for once in her life, was going good. She was to meet Swiftfang tomorrow, and she was getting her medicine cat name!

Smokewhisker watched her apprentice bounce off, and a smile found its way up her face. Snowpaw was more than she could ask for, if only she was a little less rambunctious.

"What are you going to name her?" Thornclaw asked once the fluffy white tail disappeared behind the brambles. "I suggest something sweet like 'cloud or 'flower, to match her caring personality."

Smokewhisker smiled at the older tom. "Snowflower? Snowcloud? Those are names to match a queen. No, she'll have a name that yowls medicine cat to all who say it." Thornclaw chuckled, and padded off to the nursery to visit Icecloud.

The birds chirped high ahead, the sun streaming down through the leaves. It was a wonderful Leaf-fall day, but leafbare would be here soon. Smokewhisker sighed. If Snowpaw was to receive her full medicine cat name, did that mean that her own time as medicine cat would be over soon?

"Oh, please StarClan no," Smokewhisker whispered quietly. She liked being a medicine cat greatly. Helping the injured was better than injuring others. If only Leafpool of Jayfeather were here. They would reassure her that getting an apprentice didn't mean that you would be done soon.

The only thing left was Snowpaw's name. Thornclaw was right, it had to reflect her caring nature, but it also had to be a medicine cat name. Storm, claw, and heart were too warrior-based. Cloud and flower sounded like a queen would have it.

Smokewhisker cocked her head as the perfect name crawled into her head. Yes, it was perfect. It fit Snowpaw well, and it would show StarClan Smokewhisker's acceptance of her apprentice. The dark gray she-cat went into the medicine den, excited to give Snowpaw the perfect name in a quarter moon.


	23. Chapter 22

**A/N: Update! Read, enjoy, and review!**

"Smokewhisker?" Snowpaw asked, prodding her mentor's side. It was a quiet morning, and the sun still hid behind the horizon. Sleepy birds tittered in the trees above, but already Snowpaw was wide awake.

Her mentor moaned, and turned over. Her eyes were slit, and she looked at Snowpaw sleepily. "Yes?" she croaked, blinking her eyes rapidly.

"Do you want me to do anything around the den? I was planning on gathering herbs later tonight. The night ones like iris. We need them, don't we?" Snowpaw spoke those words so quickly that it took a few minutes for Smokewhisker to register.

"Oh, uh, go clean out Dovewing's nest, and clean her for fleas and ticks please Snowf-Snowpaw. She's been lying there for too long, and the infection might set into her and give her sores. And she doesn't need that." With that, Smokewhisker rolled over, and closed her eyes. Her apprentice might be excited, but she could wait until the sun was actually _in_ the sky.

Snowpaw bounced over to Dovewing, and carefully shook the she-cat. Dovewing moaned in pain, and Snowpaw's heart ached for the she-cat. She and Smokewhisker had been turning her over every once in a while, because Dovewing was too weak, and she couldn't get sores on her sides.

The white she-cat nosed Dovewing off of her bed of moss, and wrinkled her nose at the stench. It absolutely _reeked_ of the sickness, and smelled of death as well. Snowpaw covered her disgust and quietly walked past the cat with the moss in her mouth.

She padded outside, and quickly deposited the moss in the underbrush. Hopefully some other animal could find some use for it.

The sun was just peeking over the horizon, making the light seem all rosy pink. Snowpaw was excited at this, because she never really saw it outside the camp. The birds awoke above, and the mice started moving about, knowing they had precious few minutes before the cats came out. The air was thick with the perfume of now-dying flowers, and Snowpaw breathed it in heavily.

Wasn't the forest beautiful now? With the birds, light and flowers? Snowpaw would give anything to stay in this moment forever, knowing that life was perfect. She was going to get her medicine cat name, everything was fine with Swiftfang. Life _was _perfect.

Snowpaw grabbed a few mouthfuls of moss from the tree near where she left her old moss. The fresh, new scent quickly washed away all traces of the tainted moss.

About-facing, Snowpaw headed back towards camp. She had spent too much time alone, and Dovewing might be getting worse now. The ground was hard and cold, since leafbare was coming. The moss was used as comfort, but also as a heating element.

As she approached the camp entrance, a patrol of Dustpelt, Brightheart, Ravenpaw and Redfoot went out. Dustpelt gave her a terse nod, and Brightheart smiled proudly at her only daughter.

Snowpaw went inside after the patrol breezed by, and padded quickly to the medicine den. As she suspected, Dovewing was panting quietly, and her sides heaved.

The white cat apologized to Dovewing, and placed the moss in a small circle. She sat atop and molded it into a shape which would provide maximum comfort and heat. Then, with a grunt, she set herself to push Dovewing back.

Dovewing held her breath as Snowpaw heaved, and with a thump she landed on her right side. She moaned in pain, but it felt better now that her left side was away from the hot moss.

Smokewhisker snorted in her sleep, and Snowpaw laughed. Her mentor needed her sleep, especially since she had been run ragged the past few days.

Snowpaw tended to Dovewing's every beck and call, and soon Smokewhisker got up. The two she-cats worked in silence, counting the herbs that would hopefully last throughout the winter.

"There isn't enough," Smokewhisker sighed. Snowpaw looked up quizzically. "We need more catmint, rosinweed, and a bunch of more poppy. I guess we could go tomorrow, for today is almost over."

Snowpaw looked up in shock. The sun was on its way down the sky, and soon it would be night. The severity of their lack of herbs had been keeping Snowpaw from realizing how much time had passed.

Her stomach growled in hunger, and Smokewhisker nodded. Snowpaw passed underneath the brambles, and assessed the fresh-kill pile. Already there were signs of the coming leafbare. There weren't as many bodies on the pile, and those that were on it were much skinnier.

She chose a smaller vole for herself and a large finch for Smokewhisker. The white she-cat padded to the den, and Smokewhisker thanked Snowpaw.

The white apprentice sat in the corner and bit into the vole, and watched as Smokewhisker teared pieces of the sparrow and tried to feed it to Dovewing. The she-cat took it willingly, but it was tough to get it past her throat.

"The moon'll be out soon," Smokewhisker mewed absentmindedly. "Go find the iris first, and wait for the night-petals to come out. It's easier to find in daylight. Go search by the lake near the ShadowClan border."

Snowpaw's spirits soared. She knew that there was iris there, but she had never expected Smokewhisker to give her permission! "Try and pick up some other herbs. You know what we're missing," the medicine cat mewed as Snowpaw ran out of camp.

The forest looked a lot different at dusk than it did at dawn. The rosy light had turned to a deeper shade of violet, and the waking titters of birds had turned to sleepy ones. Still, the prey walked in the open, knowing that cats wouldn't be stalking them just yet.

Snowpaw walked on through the forest, marveling at the forest until her paws struck rock. The lake lapped peacefully at the shore, and it lulled Snowpaw a little bit.

She took a few paces above the rock, and sniffed carefully for the iris. The iris was a tricky, but sweet-smelling flower. It often grew in patches of bramble, and the most effective flowers sprouted at night.

There was scent of the ThunderClan patrol, a few mice, a skunk, and the faint scent of horsetail. There was a patch somewhere, but there were also a lot of brambles. Smokewhisker was right, it _was_ much easier to search at day! You could easily get stuck in the brambles at night.

She passed by a few patches, quickly scenting by each. The scent of skunk covered up most of the useful scents, and Snowpaw was ready to spit when she saw the bright green leaves nestled within the thorny brambles.

She padded quietly up, and poked her paw through. A thorn dug into her pad, and Snowpaw hissed. _So close!_ She retracted her claws, and just barely touched the bud on a flower. Good! Now all she would have to do is wait.

She walked back to where there was some horsetail, and gathered that up. She then sat with her tail wrapped neatly in front of her paws to wait. The horsetail sat in a pile near her front paws, and their watery scent wafted up her scent-glands once in a while.

The lighter, pink sky turned darker and darker as the night wore on. The moon appeared, a slim claw, and Snowpaw stared at it. Following the claw, a few stars popped up with brightness.

"I wonder," Snowpaw muttered, and then began to think. What makes those few warriors appear above the others? Were they more important, such as Thunderstar and Windstar? Or did they take turns, and different cats took to the sky earlier than others on different nights?

The darkness grew deeper, and one might've said that Snowpaw was in a trance. However, the she-cat was wide awake and alert. To her scent-glands, the cloying sweet scent of the iris grew stronger and stronger with every passing heartbeat.

Snowpaw was waiting for something else, though. The darkening sky grew black, and all the warriors appeared now. Still, Swiftfang didn't hear. Snowpaw worried that he didn't hear her calling out their meeting time. He had gone pretty fast the other night…

With a sigh, she extended her claws, and turned towards the blossomed plant. The soft violet petals were spread widely, drinking in every ounce of moonlight they could get from this claw-moon.

She poked her paw through the brambles once again, and snagged a petal. This would be time-taking work, Snowpaw mused. No wonder iris is only gathered once every four seasons. It was only a back-up for a stomach-ache, anyway.

Four petals done, Snowpaw was panting. Her paw was scratched, and her other three paws ached from having to hold her left one up this time. It was such hard work. "Aha!" Snowpaw announced to no cat in particular as a deft move had rewarded her with two petals in one go.

"Hm?" The voice asked, making Snowpaw jump in shock. Her paw was instantly scraped by a few thorns, and Snowpaw was spitting mad at the voice.

"Are you _trying_ to get me hurt? I'm the medicine cat, you mousebrain, I heal you, not get hurt!" She pulled her paw out of the bramble and turned around spitting mad. It embarrassed her that it was only Swiftfang, and the tom had a smirk on his face.

"I thought you _wanted_ to see me," he mewed, twisting his tail around her muzzle.

"I-I-I do," Snowpaw mewed, finally being able to force the words out. She put the last petal of the iris onto the horsetail pile, and rubbed against Swiftfang. "I missed you so much," she whispered, relishing his scent that crawled into her nose.

He let out a fresh purr, and licked her head. "So did I. It scared me when you acted like you did before. I really thought you didn't want me anymore."

"So did I," whispered Snowpaw. "I saw you fighting, and I thought that you wanted your Clan more than me. A-an-and Pinewhisker said –"

Swiftfang growled a little in his throat. "Don't listen to Pinewhisker. She'll just jealous, and she likes to cause anyone pain. It's just her."

The she-cat sighed in relief, causing Swiftfang's mood to lighten up. "So," he mewed, the smile growing on his face. "What do you want to do tonight? There's plenty to do, and I doubt your mentor would want you back soon. What you were doing seemed pretty hard…"

Snowpaw laughed. "We need to get more iris petals, first! With us both working, we'll be done quickly." She tried to keep a straight face at Swiftfang's disappointed look, but it was hard. Feeling bad for the tom, she added in, "After, we could do whatever you want!"

That seemed to perk Swiftfang up, and he willingly joined her by the bramble. She quickly demonstrated what to do for him, and soon they were plucking the violet petals together. The two cats laughed and joked as they plucked, occasionally hissing as the thorn caught in their paw.

The pile was growing at their feet, and soon it was more violet than greenish-blue. "Good," Swiftfang mewed happily. He then wrapped his tail around her neck, and pulled her towards the lake. Without a complaint, Snowpaw followed him into the darkness.

**A/N: A bit boring, but we need to see them together, and it makes me happy :3**


	24. Chapter 23

**A/N: Back from a terrible virus. Sorry for the delay, all. I shall work to update all my stories, and finally finish this one! Only a few more chapters to go!**

Snowpaw huddled quietly in the medicine den. It was early morning, and her eyelids and paws felt like they were about to fall off. She had _such_ an enjoyable night with Swiftfang, and even though she felt dead, Snowpaw wouldn't trade it in for the world.

The birds had been singing for a while now, soft mournful songs that lamented over the coming of leafbare. Snowpaw gritted her teeth as a wave of tiredness came over her, and debated whether or not to slip into her nest for a few heartbeats before Smokewhisker awoke.

"You're still awake?" Smokewhisker's voice asked, slightly startling the sleepy Snowpaw. "I thought you'd have gone to sleep until sunhigh with collecting violet last night. It's a good supply, and it'll last until next leafbare."

Snowpaw blinked happily at her mentor, gracious for the compliments. She opened her mouth to speak, but Smokewhisker silenced her with a curious look. "Yes, you can go to sleep. Your ceremony is tonight, anyway, and we can't have you dead on your feet while getting your name."

The way that everything was working out surprised Snowpaw. Ever since she'd been a kit, nothing had worked out the way she wanted to. She curled up in nest after fluffing out the moss, and sighed deeply. The bedding comforted her aches, and within heartbeats, Snowpaw was asleep.

Smokewhisker looked at the form of Snowpaw, and marveled at how the she-cat had fallen asleep so quickly. She herself was haunted by coughs and the screech of Jay- no she wouldn't think about it. The thought of her mentor would just haunt her in her dreams forever.

The dark gray she-cat set upon doing the mundane job of a normal medicine cat. It surprised her that it seemed so boring now, but she remembered back to her apprenticeship, where this seemed like the biggest thing. Dovewing was limp in the corner, her weak breaths rattling out of her mouth in sync with Snowpaw.

The sun didn't move upwards in the sky and Smokewhisker sighed. She'll be back soon, with a few choice herbs, the she-cat decided. With nary a word to anyone, she disappeared out the camp entrance.

She wandered around, noticing the spot where Snowpaw had collected violet, as the violet always grew there. She smelt a faint scent, but passed it by without a second sniff. The ShadowClan attack wasn't that long ago, surely some scent should have remained.

A few leaves blew off in a sudden chill wind, making Smokewhisker shiver. The leaves were falling fast and thick these days, making the medicine cat worried. The two had been going in and out with many herbs in mouth, but still it wouldn't be enough, Smokewhisker thought.

Near the lake she found a clump of burdock closely entangled with some catchweed. She smiled to herself, and carefully disentangled the catchweed and carefully picked up the tiny burrs. She ripped the entire plant out of the ground, and placed it with the catchweed. The whole pile was taken to one of the last shady places in the forest, and Smokewhisker set out again.

Lady's Mantle was found near the Sky Oak, and Smokewhisker nodded. This trip was coming along nicely, she decided. The sun was higher in the sky, and the medicine cat needed to go back to wake Snowpaw soon.

As she took the pile to camp, the gray she-cat literally stumbled over a pile of Witch Hazel. She was undecided whether to take it, for Witch-hazel was an energizer, and was only really used for journeys to the Moonstone, she'd been told.

In the end, her worrying mind won over, and she grabbed a few more leaves in her already stuffed mouth.

Cats nodded to her as she passed them with herbs in her mouth, and her father smiled at her. He was watching Sandstorm clean Firekit from afar, as she made up her mind. Dawnkit and Skykit watched Firekit eagerly, waiting patiently for the younger kit to come and play.

Smokewhisker laughed at them all. Soon, the kits would be apprentices, and life would be normal. The thought of the disease would die out as each generation did too. Soon, it would all be just a legend for elders to tell kits, without much true meaning to it.

Snowpaw was awake when she went in, staring intently at her incoming mentor. "I couldn't sleep that much. I'm too excited to see my ancestors and finally earn my Medicine Cat name, Smokewhisker," she mewed, anticipating her mentor's upcoming question.

The gray she-cat nodded. "Alright. You can help me dry these herbs now, if you want." Snowpaw jumped at the words, her excitement making her clumsy and jittery.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, as some of the herbs fluttered into the air. Smokewhisker shook her head and caught them gently in her mouth. The medicine cat placed them once again in their respective piles, and ordered Snowpaw to take the catchweed.

Snowpaw could only take half, and her mentor took the others. They laid each individual leaf out in the sun, and Smokewhisker warned the kits to stay away as Snowpaw went in to get the other piles.

The apprentice took a few trips, but eventually all was out in the sun. "Now, Snowpaw," Smokewhisker began to quiz her apprentice. She knew that Snowpaw was equipped with knowledge enough to take care of the Clan, but she wanted to make sure. "How long should the herbs be out to fully dry?"

Snowpaw answered immediately, "Two days," with her eyes shining bright. Smokewhisker nodded, barely concealing a smile.

It felt good to have a fully trained apprentice under her command. Smokewhisker thought that this was what a warrior felt, except at multiple times during their life. She felt slightly left out, because a warrior could have multiple apprentices over their lifetime, but she, as a medicine cat, could only have one.

The piles were all spread out, allowing each leaf to receive full sun. Ina day, praying there was no rain, the leaves would be turned over to fully dry.

"It's about time, Snowpaw," Smokewhisker mewed, glancing over to where the white apprentice was staring intently at the leaves. "Snowpaw?" At the second mention of her name, Snowpaw started, but calmed down at Smokewhisker's touch.

"We'll be leaving now," the mentor said, leading Snowpaw out of their den. The apprentice felt excited at going to the Moonpool, although she had been there many times before. This time felt… different, as if it was a brand new experience she was going to have.

Brightheart was sunning herself near the warrior's den, and her eyes cracked open as her only surviving kit passed. She smiled warmly at her, and silently wished her luck in her ceremony.

The forest soon swallowed the two up as they escaped the camp. It was near to dusk, and the trees grew longer as their shadows did. However, both cats knew the way, and cut their paths expertly through the bracken.

"Quietly," Smokewhisker said, poking her head through the brush, and glancing around. There was no cat there, and she stepped confidently into the open. The sun dipped below the horizon at that time, letting the full glow of the full moon take effect.

It draped Snowpaw in its silvery glow, turning the white she-cat into a silver apparition. Smokewhisker sat along the pebbly shore of the stream, waiting patiently for the other cats to arrive. Her tail curled around her front paws, flicking occasionally. There was no emotion going across Smokewhisker's face, the only thing that betrayed her anxiousness was her tail.

"Where are they, Smokewhisker?" Snowpaw asked. She felt slightly disturbed, because the moon was up, and the ThunderClan cats never made it first.

"I'm here," Willowshine mewed, stepping in view. Smokewhisker nodded at her friend, and exchanged a few pleasantries with her. Snowpaw looked away towards the moors, and saw the shadows of two cats on a hill. They raced downwards, and bounded over the stream with little effort.

"Now, we just wait for ShadowClan, right?" Whitebelly asked, his eyes roving over his fellow medicine cats. They all nodded, and patiently waited.

"I swear," Smokewhisker snarled, "If they don't show soon then –"

"Then what?" Littlecloud asked, chuckling to himself over Smokewhisker's face. "We're here, that's all that matters."

Perturbed, Smokewhisker nodded, and started up the slope hastily. She disappeared for a few seconds, but once Snowpaw went down the incline she saw her mentor once more.

The cats gathered around the Moonpool, which was reflecting nearly all the light shed on it by the full moon. "Before we contact our ancestors," Smokewhisker mewed, "I want to give Snowpaw her medicine cat name. She deserves it, and there is nothing I could teach her that she doesn't already know."

Flametail concealed a small smile, and Snowpaw reveled in the rest of the medicine cat's praise. Whitebelly looked slightly jealous, but Snowpaw could understand why. He had gotten his name last, and was older than Snowpaw when he had gotten his.

"Snowpaw," Smokewhisker began, calling her apprentice forward. "I, Smokewhisker, medicine cat of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the way of a medicine cat, and with your help she will serve her clan for many moons. Snowpaw, do you promise to uphold the ways of a medicine cat, to stand apart from clan rivalry between clan and clan, and to protect all cats equally, even at the cost of your life?"

This is it, thought Snowpaw as her mentor finished the beginning part of the speech. "I do," she mewed quietly, and then repeated herself with more confidence.

With a small smile, Smokewhisker continued. "Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your true name as a medicine cat. Snowpaw, from this moment you will be known as Snowfeather. StarClan honors your kindness, understanding and faithfulness."

Smokewhisker rested her head on Snowfeather's shoulder, and Snowfeather licked her shoulder, mirroring what she had seen other newly made warriors do to Bramblestar.

"Snowfeather!" the medicine cats cheered, before quieting down and settling near the water's surface.

One by one they pressed their nose to the water, and their eyes drooped. "I hope you receive all that you seek from your warrior ancestors," Smokewhisker mewed before dipping her own head down. "Even if it is only praise for your new name."

As Smokewhisker touched her nose to the water, Snowfeather realized she was the only one left awake. She slowly dropped her head down, anxious to have her first meeting with StarClan since she had become a full medicine cat.

**A/N: A cliffhanger! Muahaha. Can anyone tell me, or have a good guess as to, why Snowpaw got the last name 'feather?'**


	25. Chapter 24

**A/N: I have a new Microsoft Word © Trial! Which is why I could update. Please enjoy. **

There was nothing except a wide open plain, with long grasses blowing in the wind. Snowfeather expected a lot more, maybe scores of cats waiting once she hit the spiritual world to congratulate her. But nothing showed itself to her.

"Hello?" she mewed, glancing about. She padded a few steps, and mewed the question again. The grasses grew, making a large hill visible directly above her. Snowfeather took a step towards the hill, when a golden head popped up.

"Come here, Snowfeather!" the cat called, and waited impatiently at the top of the hill. "Hurry!" she urged, making Snowfeather walk faster.

It was hard work, the grass slowed down her normal quick paw steps. The hill seemed to grow larger as she walked up, frustrating Snowfeather. The she-cat waited at the top, her face a mask of indifference.

As she crested the hill, the stars seemed to shine brighter than before, almost blinding the white she-cat. They fell from the sky in a rush, and formed a tornado before touching down on the soft ground on the other side of the hill.

Each star separated from the funnel, and went to their own special spot. With a shower of pure white sparks, they formed into a bunch of cats.

Snowfeather had never seen anything like this in all the time she had visited the StarClan members. The she-cat next to her laughed daintily.

"I've never seen such a show," Snowfeather mewed quietly to her. The golden she-cat dipped her head, and glanced at Snowfeather, her eyes gleaming happily.

"I know. It's special because we were all medicine cats once. We are connected to StarClan, even in our deaths. We show that to our newly made medicine cats. Being a medicine cat is always better than being a warrior."

Snowfeather stared at the golden medicine cat, taking in her words. "So… medicine cats can do more in StarClan because they were so connected during their life?"

The golden she-cat nodded. "Come on now, I'll introduce you to them. I'm Mothwing, if you don't recognize me."

Snowfeather kicked herself mentally for forgetting RiverClan's previous medicine cat. She had taught Willowshine, and supposedly died of the same disease that most ThunderClan cats died of. Mothwing led her down the small slope quickly, because the grass was shorter.

As she grew closer, the faces of most of the medicine cats broke into smile. There was so many of them, from those who had just died to those who were alive when Thunderstar led ThunderClan. Save for a few cats, most of them were darker, blander colors.

"Welcome, young one," a gray she-cat mewed. She dipped her head and closed her eyes, showing off many of the scars. She had dirty, matted fur, and yellow teeth, but Snowfeather felt drawn to her.

"Yellowfang," Snowfeather whispered, remembering the many stories Smokewhisker told her of the cranky medicine cat. Yellowfang gave a small smile, but Mothwing pushed her down the line of waiting medicine cats.

She passed legendary medicine cats like Barkface, Spottedleaf and Mudfur. Snowfeather was awed in the presence of all of these cats, and realized that she would never know anything compared to all of these cats combined.

"We're almost there," Mothwing whispered, making Snowfeather wonder where they were going. Her eyes starting to water due to the brightness of the surrounding cats, she looked up in the sky. It was black, but still shone with many stars that twinkled and blinked with friendliness. Snowfeather realized that the medicine cats had come down with most of the brightness of the stars, but there were still thousands of warriors in the sky.

"Snowfeather," a cat called, jerking Snowfeather back to reality in her dream. She gasped, for the cat that stood in front of her was a very familiar gray tom. "I've been excited to meet you ever since you became a medicine cat apprentice. I've seen you as a kit, but this is different. You've grown now, and you're educated in the ways of a proper medicine cat."

Snowfeather stood in astonishment at seeing Jayfeather once more. He hadn't changed a bit, except for the fact that his milky blue eyes held some recognition of what was going on. "Jayfeather…"

"I can see, good for you to notice," Jayfeather mewed, sounding snappy, but Snowfeather knew that he was just joking. "I can speak for every cat here, and say congratulations for your new name." As he spoke, every cat behind him murmured 'congratulations,' making a deep rumble through the sacred StarClan earth.

Jayfeather jumped up on a small, flat rock, making him stand out amongst the cats behind him. "I'm happy that you got the name 'feather.' It really means a lot."

Snowfeather looked at him in confusion. Yes, it was part of his name too, but it couldn't mean _that_ much. Many cats had the name of 'feather.' She opened her mouth, hesitant to speak until Jayfeather nodded slightly. "Why… does it mean so much to you, Jayfeather?" she asked quietly.

"Happy you asked," he mewed, smiling slightly. "It means that Smokewhisker like you enough about you to name you after her mentor. She cares too much about me to fully let me go, and she blames herself for my death. The fact that she named you after me symbolizes that you are worthy enough in her eyes to be 'feather.' Plus, she's moving on."

Snowfeather stared at Jayfeather. The cat looked so much different than when she had last seen him. He looked healthy and robust, happy to be alive in StarClan, where he could see. While she was intently looking at Smokewhisker's mentor, she replayed his words in her head. She then realized how much Jayfeather knew Smokewhisker, and how Snowfeather didn't. Although she was Snowfeather's mentor, there was a lot that Smokewhisker kept secret, that she apparently told Jayfeather before he died.

"It's not just that, dear," a white she-cat spoke up near the back. She pushed her way through the rest of the cats, and stood next to the rock Jayfeather was on. "I'm Sagewhisker, and I think your name is beautiful. It's more than being named after _him." _She ended her sentence with a meaningful tail-jab at Jayfeather.

Snowfeather ducked her head in modesty, embarrassed that a StarClan medicine cat was calling her name beautiful. Sagewhisker smiled, and glared at Jayfeather. She then dipped her head, and moved back in the crowd, sitting down where Snowfeather could see her.

"Now that my son is done," another cat meowed, and Snowfeather immediately recognized Leafpool. She was surprised that the she-cat was allowed to stay a medicine cat in StarClan, and even more so that Leafpool meowed the taboo word of 'son.' Leafpool's words made Snowfeather grow hot and uncomfortable. She hoped that none of them could see how she reacted at the word son, and thought of Swiftfang. "The real reason you're here!"

Snowfeather looked at all the medicine cats, wondering which one would say the words. To her amazement, Spottedleaf stood up with a smile. "Peace is coming to ThunderClan, dearest Snowfeather. It'll bring joy to many, but also a great sadness."

_Peace?_ Snowfeather wondered. _It must be peace through the Clans. So no more fighting, for the time being. _She nodded in recognition of Spottedleaf's words. The she-cat smiled in a way Snowfeather couldn't comprehend, and sat down amongst her fellow medicine cats.

Mothwing, who was still next to Snowfeather, nudged her in the direction of an older, longer furred she-cat. She had eyes the color of ice, but they looked friendly enough. "That's Quailfeather," Mothwing whispered, but was quiet the second Quailfeather started speaking.

"Your destiny is soon upon you, young medicine cat. It will continue on into another Clan, but it is yours to start," the SkyClan medicine cat mewed, making Snowfeather cock her head in confusion. Nearly every StarClan member had told her of her 'destiny' that she must fulfill, but how could she do it if she had no clue what she was to do?

"Quailfeather, you speak of my destiny but…" Snowfeather's words trailed off as the cats started to fade in front of her. All at once, they burst into a shower of white sparks like before. However, Snowfeather glimpsed a smile on Quailfeather's face that mirrored Spottedleaf's before she exploded. The sparks formed into one star per cat, and the tornado formed again. Except this time, the funnel spun upwards, and spit the stars into their respective places in the sky.

With the bright starlight gone from the earth and now in the sky where it belonged, Snowfeather realized the ground was very dark, and her eyes tried hard to adjust. But as they tried to see in the darkness, the scene around her grew darker and darker until it was finally black.

Aware of her surroundings at the Moonpool, Snowfeather kept her eyes closed for a bit longer, trying to get her heartbeat and breathing slower.

She opened them a few seconds later to see that she was the second to last cat awake. As Snowfeather was about to speak, Willowshine opened her eyes with a sigh.

"I hope all of you have had good dreams from StarClan," Littlecloud mewed, "for I certainly had a good one." This caused the medicine cats to laugh and nod.

Snowfeather enjoyed being a medicine cat, for she was allowed to step aside from the silly Clan fights, and have long lasting friendships with other cats that were allowed to do the same. A warrior wasn't allowed to do that, because his or her life was _based_ on the silly Clan fights.

"It was nice seeing you today," Whitebelly said to all of the cats, although his eyes focused on Smokewhisker. The she-cat shrugged her shoulders, and blatantly looked away from the hopeful WindClan tom.

"Goodbye everyone," Snowfeather mewed, giving everyone a friendly glance. "I'll see you at the Gathering!"

Smokewhisker led her away, chuckling under her breath. Snowfeather felt better after they left the openness of the Moonpool and went into the forest. She couldn't explain it, but every time she left the comforting presence of the trees, she felt anxious to go back, and it would only stop once she stepped foot in the trees. It was momentarily forgotten once she had her dreams, but always nagged quietly in the back of her mind. Happy to be under the protective trees, Snowfeather sighed.

"You're very happy, and you just sighed," Smokewhisker mewed, breaking the silence of the night. "You had a good dream, then? It's a bit overwhelming to have the medicine cats congratulate you on your name, isn't it?"

Snowfeather almost stopped short, surprised that Smokewhisker knew so much about her dream with the StarClan members. However, she realized that her mentor probably went through the same thing, and relaxed.

"Yeah, it was wonderful. There are so many medicine cats," Snowfeather admitted. Her mentor nodded, picking up the pace. Snowfeather could tell by Smokewhisker's pace and posture that she was tired, and wanted to sleep as soon as possible. She reminded herself that she didn't know nearly as much as Jayfeather on the subject of Smokewhisker.

"And, uh, Smokewhisker?" Snowfeather started, keeping the pace with her mentor easily. Smokewhisker grunted, prompting Snowfeather to speak. "They told me something about…" she paused, feeling as if she could keep her destiny to herself, as it might not go down well with her mentor. "Jayfeather said he misses you," Snowfeather lied quickly, hoping against hope that Smokewhisker wouldn't notice the pause.

Her mentor smiled a happy smile. "I miss him too, so much. Thank you for telling me." Smokewhisker was quiet the rest of the journey, and Snowfeather knew that she was thinking of the times she spent with Jayfeather. However, Snowfeather's mind was on the subject of her destiny, and what she could possibly do to help it along.

**A/N: This was actually a fun chapter to write, and I learned a lot about medicine cats when researching them. What is Snowfeather's destiny? What does Spottedleaf mean by peace? Why am I asking these questions?**


	26. Chapter 25

**A/N: Sorry for the lack of updating, Faithful and Wonderful Readers! I have been on vacation for a while, and I'm updating now so that I don't feel guilty when I go away tomorrow! Another story will be updated too, so look out for that. I promise I shall update after vacation, promise!**

Snowfeather was perched high in a tree, her fluffy white tail dangling below her. It swished in a constant rhythm, although not touching the leaves around her. She turned her head slowly, her eyes taking in the sights and sounds that approached her. If only what she was waiting for would come, then she could leave her carefully selected hiding place.

There! There was a small flash of bright orange, and she leapt after it. It was quick, but Snowfeather knew that if she could catch it, it'd be all the more better.

With a growl, the thing she was chasing turned around and started pursuing her. Snowfeather screeched, and formed a clumsy turn, sprinting off into the forest. She burst through a bramble bush, startling a gray dove that flew to the bright blue sky above.

The thing was growing closer; she could feel it. Its hot breath ruffled the sensitive fur on her neck, and Snowfeather expected the worst. With a jolt, she awoke, spraying moss all over the medicine den.

"It was just a dream," Snowfeather muttered, standing up and collecting the random moss slivers. She placed them in her nest, and glanced over at her mentor. Smokewhisker was sleeping soundly, and a quick glance at the sky told Snowfeather that it was only moonhigh.

A wry smile forced itself onto her face. Snowfeather was going to sneak out tonight, and hoped nobody would catch her. Of course, she'd never been caught, but one could never be too careful.

She crept out the dirtplace, wrinkling her nose as always at the disgusting smell. However, once she was through it, she felt an odd sense of freedom. Maybe because it was her first time out since she had become a full medicine cat, and it was different.

Snowfeather padded quietly through the forest, which sparked with life and noise. An owl hooted softly above, and small night creatures chittered around her. Her paws took her to the place where she spent so much of her time: the ShadowClan border.

Snowfeather inhaled deeply, catching the many scents of ThunderClan and ShadowClan cats. To her happiness, there was no trace of her scent, although Swiftfang's scent was easily smelled.

Voices called in the distance, and Snowfeather slunk into the shadows. It was a patrol from the ShadowClan border, and they were coming closer. The medicine cat cursed her bright white fur, and tried to wedge herself deeper in the shadows.

She heard Tawnypelt talking, and sniffing carefully. There were no recent scents for them to track, since Snowfeather hadn't been close enough to the border. "All clear here," a familiar voice stated, nodding to Tawnypelt.

Snowfeather started at his voice, overjoyed that he was on patrol. Now, there was just one thing to overcome: how to alert hm.

Snowfeather thought hard on this subject, racking her mind on anything. She shifted slightly in the process, making a dead leaf crackle under her paw.

"What was that?" a tom's voice rang out, alert at the noise. The cats in the patrol started, whispering things.

"I doubt it was anything," Tawnypelt's voice said, her tone cold. "And if it was, it is on ThunderClan territory. I don't scent anything; let them deal with it."

Snowfeather hissed quietly, because the patrol began to move away. In an act of pure desperation, she stuck her tail up for a second and ducked back down.

"I saw something white!" the tom from before screeched, fear and distress in his voice. Tawnypelt tried calming him down, but a quiet voice that Snowfeather couldn't hear spoke.

It padded closer to the place Snowfeather hid, and her heart thumped fast in her chest. She closed her eyes in fear of being discovered, and probably attacked by the vicious ShadowClan cats. Her only hope was that Swiftfang would lessen the attack somewhat. The intruding ShadowClan cat seemed to have no care for the rules as he or she stepped over the border as if it was not there. The steps came closer, and Snowfeather noticed that the other ShadowClan cats weren't speaking anymore.

A soft breath, calling her apprentice name, forced Snowfeather's eyes open. It was Swiftfang, and he crept closer. His orange pelt blocked out the view from others, and as soon as he knew it was Snowfeather, he pulled away.

"There's nothing there!" he cried out, and stalked away. The others left, but before he joined them, he muttered, "I'll see you in a few hours."

The patrol moved off into their own territory, taking Swiftfang with them. Snowfeather waited a few seconds before getting up herself, and climbing the nearest tree. She didn't go too far - because the fear of her dream held her down – but she went high enough not to be seen.

Minutes passed, and Snowfeather felt herself being dragged into a trance of tiredness. She was broken out of it as a large group of ThunderClan cats came this way. Judging by the moon, they were at the near end of the moonhigh patrol.

"It smells like a ShadowClan cat over here," Graystripe growled, smelling the border carefully. He snorted, and hissed in annoyance. "They have no care for borders, do they? There's more scent of ShadowClan over there; they must've came during a patrol."

Cinderheart listened to the older gray cat, and nodded. "I scent Snowp-_feather_ over here," Nightpaw crowed, and Snowfeather stiffened in the tree. "She must've been collecting herbs, 'cause it smells a lot like poppy," he said, with a minor wrinkling of his nose.

For the first time, Snowfeather thanked StarClan that she constantly smelled like herbs. This was the first time it proved useful.

"Mark the border," Cinderheart commanded, and Graystripe followed her orders. "If tomorrow's patrol find anything, we'll go to Bramblestar, ok?"

There was a murmur of consent, and then the ThunderClan patrol moved off too. They sounded happy as they went, laughing at Nightpaw's antics.

Snowfeather was left again to wait in the darkness. Slowly, the animals began to stir again, overloading her senses with noises. She shifted a few times in her wait, thinking about Swiftfang and what could have been taking him so long.

"Snowpaw?" Swiftfang called, and she could see his eyes through the bracken. The white she-cat stood up, stretching her limbs and shaking out her pelt.

"Don't step across the border yet, Swiftfang!" she called out, and the tom paused. He cocked his head in confusion, and Snowfeather explained quickly. "They're smelling the border really carefully now. Go rub yourself in some harsh-smelling plant, like garlic, and then come over. I'd hate our meetings to cause a war between our Clans," she finished.

The ginger tom smiled at her, and disappeared once again. Snowfeather watched him go, and her heart ached, even though he'd just be gone for a few minutes. She realized that she felt for him greatly, a feeling that she had for no other. She actually – no, she wouldn't say the word. It was like a taboo.

"I can't find any garlic close by," Swiftfang meowed loudly, making Snowfeather wince, "is lavender ok? That smells a lot."

She nodded, before realizing that Swiftfang could see her. "It works fine," she mewed, trying to keep her voice low to try and tell Swiftfang to do it too. There was a slight rustle in the bracken, and Swiftfang stepped out.

The moon shone perfectly in his fur, making it glint like the sun. "I smell you from here," Snowfeather laughed, crinkling her nose.

"Good," the ShadowClan cat meowed, and stepped daintily over the border. The white she-cat waited for him to come closer, so that he scent wouldn't be found either.

"What do you want to do tonight?" she asked, looking into his eyes.

"Well," Swiftfang mewed, drawing out the word. "We could visit some places. How about we traipse around the territory? We could hunt and stuff; I mean, I could teach you to hunt and stuff, Snowpaw." The two started walking through ThunderClan territory, careful to avoid brambles and thorns.

Snowfeather laughed, but felt awed that he didn't know her knew name yet. She realized that she didn't see him in a while, but it still felt odd. "I'm Snow_feather_ now," the she-cat said, rubbing up against Swiftfang. He looked surprised, but didn't stop walking.

"Oh, I'm sorry. But I think Snowfeather is a beautiful name for you. It really fits," the tom mewed sincerely. They both purred loudly, padding quietly through. There was nothing that could ruin the moment now; they were content in each other's presence.

The moon shone through the cracks of trees, growing larger every day as the dying leaves descended. It would be leafbare soon, and the hardest time of the year for the Clan cats. The only thing that kept Snowfeather out of the despair of the increasing amount of sick cats that Smokewhisker told her about was Swiftfang. Even as she was beside him now, she couldn't wait for their next meeting.

"There's the WindClan border," Snowfeather whispered, pointing with her tail to the imaginary line. Swiftfang looked surprised, because he had never seen it, being that he was from ShadowClan. He pulled away from Snowfeather for a second to sniff at it casually.

"I've never really scented them. They were always mingled with the other Clans," Swiftfang said, mildly interested. "I really don't like the rabbit on them, though."

Snowfeather laughed at his statement. It was truly a beautiful leaf-fall night. The moon and many stars shone brightly. The stars seemed to watch her every move, and she felt guilty with her many warrior ancestor's eyes on her. "Let's lie down there," Snowfeather mewed, pointing with her head towards a dry bank on the stream.

Swiftfang nodded, and lay down with Snowfeather. She laughed quietly to herself that he still smelled like lavender, and tried to discern his real, musky scent underneath, but failed.

"It's really nice," the tom mewed, looking up at the stars. He paused for a second, and then started grooming Snowfeather's fur.

A word bubbled to the surface of Snowfeather's tongue, but she held it back. She wouldn't say it, no matter how much it was true. The stars all gleamed at her, keeping the secret in. But it wasn't as if she was the first – if she was than it was a whole new story. There were medicine cats, like Leafpool, who even had kits!

She thought of the way Whitebelly looked and spoke to Smokewhisker, and knew that he could never have what he wanted. She had only a small amount of time with him, before others would find out and she'd be shunned. They could never hold this relationship for long, so she'd better make it the best.

"Uh, Swiftfang?" Snowfeather mewed cautiously. The ginger tom stopped grooming her, and Snowfeather looked him dead in his beautiful eyes. Despite the wrath her many ancestors would give to her as they watched, she wanted to tell him how much he meant to her.

"I love you."

**A/N: Enjoyable? I just hope it satisfies you until I come back!**


	27. Chapter 26

**A/N: Fun chapter to write, although depressing in its own way. Read and enjoy, my faithful readers!**

Snowfeather felt as if she was walking on sunshine as she traipsed back to ThunderClan camp. Dawn was trying to break through the dark night, and yellow streaks began to show near the horizon. She walked faster, and crept through the dirtplace.

Good. Smokewhisker wasn't even awake yet. Dovewing sniffled in the corner, and Snowfeather froze. She had totally forgotten about the sick she-cat. Of course, she fed and watered her every day, along with mixing herbs to try and cure her sickness.

Snowfeather kicked herself mentally. She'd been so careful, yet one small slip-up would cause it all to come tumbling down amongst her head. The gray she-cat rolled over in her sleep, and sighed almost in a peaceful way.

"Good," the white medicine cat whispered. "She was asleep the entire time." Snowfeather tried to curl up and get some sleep, but it seemed impossible. The close call sent so much adrenaline through her body; she couldn't close her eyes for more than three seconds.

To calm herself down, she thought of the wonderful night with Swiftfang. They played through the open moor of WindClan, harsh scents of lavender hiding their true smells. Swiftfang taught her how to hunt frogs and lizards in ShadowClan, and she actually caught one. Finally, they sat next to the stream that divided WindClan and ThunderClan.

Her cheeks got really hot at the final thought. It was really wonderful with Swiftfang last night, and she couldn't wait to see him again. With a smile, Snowfeather's eyes drifted closed, and she began to sleep.

"Well good morning, sleepy mouse," Smokewhisker mewed, poking Snowfeather in the side. She seemed to be in a better mood than usual. It was probably because they had nearly enough herbs to last them through leafbare, especially catmint.

Snowfeather yawned, and stretched. With a quick glance up to the sky, she deduced it was barely sunhigh. She felt rested enough, but put on a good front anyway. "It was really quiet last night," Snowfeather began conversationally, "I slept well."

"Me too," Smokewhisker smiled, and set out separating old herbs from new. The white medicine cat joined her mentor, and they had fun gossiping and sharing stories. Dovewing coughed feebly, and croaked out for water.

Smokewhisker looked pointedly at Snowfeather, and she sighed. Even though they were technically the same rank now, Smokewhisker still left her the harder jobs. It gave Snowfeather an idea of how to do it when she was older.

The pile of moss in the corner was starting to dwindle. Snowfeather made a mental note to go and get some after she was finished. She dipped it into the small stream, and coaxed the largest amount of water she could from the stream into the moss.

"Here we go, Dovewing," she whispered. The gray cat was looking much better, and actually lifted her head to receive the drink.

"Thanks," she rasped, her tongue catching all the falling drops. This was good. If Dovewing got better, then they could spend less time with her, and focus on the other trivial things. "I-I'm kinda hungry. Could you please get me something?"

Snowfeather nodded, and about-faced. When nobody was looking, she rolled her eyes. Why couldn't her mentor do anything to help her? Snowfeather passed Smokewhisker, and flicked her with her tail tip, purring as her mentor looked up in surprise.

Snowfeather made a funny face, causing Smokewhisker to giggle quietly to herself. The fresh-kill pile was smaller than usual, but that was to be expected in leaf-fall. She poked at a few mice, and though they were all good specimens, they weren't good for Dovewing.

These mice were fat, as they tried stocking up for winter. It would be a waste to feed her one of these, when it could go to keeping a warrior strong, or feeding a nursing queen.

"I'll go hunt one myself!" Snowfeather cried out jubilantly, drawing glances from the cats around her. She dashed out of camp through the tunnel, happy that Swiftfang taught her how to hunt.

The forest was filled with more life than was usual, and Snowfeather quickly got into the hunting mood. Mice skittered along the roots of trees, and she sat still watching a gray-brown one sniff carefully.

Her paw stepped forward, barely making a noise. This was a lot easier than in ShadowClan territory! Another step. The mouse paused, and Snowfeather froze, waiting for it to continue along the roots. When it relaxed, Snowfeather took another step. And another. She was barely inches from it, and could trap it with a well-aimed jump.

Her haunches wiggled as she prepared for the jump, and the mouse squeaked in fright. It ran into a hole that went previously unnoticed by Snowfeather.

"Ok," she grumbled, her concentration momentarily broken. "No haunch wiggling. Got it."

Snowfeather moved farther in the territory, for the mouse gave an alarm in its squeak. When she once again found a prey infested area, Snowfeather regained her concentration and went completely still.

This mouse was an earthy brown, and had more life in it. It was slowly grooming another, and Snowfeather felt elation. How great would it be if she caught two mice? She could give one to Dovewing, and even put one on the fresh-kill pile!

Her tail lashed out behind her, and made the leaves around her swirl. With a squeak much akin to the previous mouse, they were off in a flash. "Wait!" Snowfeather cried, and launched herself after them.

She tumbled as she landed; a root had caught her foot. Her face hit the ground hard, and with her claws outstretched, she could barely touch the fleeing mice.

"Darn it," Snowfeather muttered, shaking herself to rid most of the dirt and fallen leaves from her pelt. All of the prey had fled once more, except a vole which was sniffing the bracken carefully. It was much grayer than those she had grown used to, and walked with a limp.

"Perfect," Snowfeather whispered, and got once more into a mediocre hunting crouch. The vole didn't notice as she crept closer and closer. With a final step, Snowfeather leapt forward, and caught the vole under her weight. She felt it as its neck snapped under her paw.

With a happy purr, Snowfeather grasped it in her mouth. It might be a tad crushed, but this was the perfect size for Dovewing, without wasting any.

She pranced back through ThunderClan territory, making quite a lot of noise as she did so. Her Clanmates smiled and laughed gently as she entered with her caught prey. She proudly strutted in front of Brightheart, who purred loudly, though she didn't know why her medicine cat daughter had caught prey.

"I got some prey for Dovewing, Smokewhisker," she said proudly, her eyes clamped shut. "I caught it myself."

Slowly she opened her eyes when Smokewhisker didn't answer. Her mentor was hunched in front of the curled body of Dovewing, a few herbs at her feet.

All of Snowfeather's happiness fled from her body. Her niece was about to die? "How weird is that?" Snowfeather muttered as she made her way closer to her mentor. "My niece is older than me I am."

Dovewing's frail body was emaciated, her bones jutting out in unhealthy ways. Her once glossy fur was now matted and dull, signs of the sickness. Snowfeather felt extremely guilty. She'd been so happy that Dovewing felt better this morning, she ignored the state of her body.

The bones in her chest rose rapidly with each fretful breath, and seemed close to breaking with each weak cough. Dovewing's face was drawn, and her eyes sunken deep into their sockets.

"W-what happened to her?" Snowfeather stuttered, her eyes wide in awe of how quickly Dovewing's health decayed. "She was so much better this morning!"

Smokewhisker snorted despite the severity of the situation. "Better? Why, my dear Snowfeather, that's the way it always seemed. And then, they deteriorate quickly – much quicker than we could've anticipated – and die. You should've seen how Goldenfeather acted!"

Snowfeather cocked her head at the name, for it rang a bell in her head. However, she couldn't quite place her paw on it. "Who is –"

"A she-cat, who was the first with the sickness. She came as a kittypet when you were barely three moons old," the gray medicine cat told her apprentice, turning away momentarily from Dovewing.

Smokewhisker stared at her only apprentice for some time, only returning her attention to her patient when a particularly heavy cough was given. Alone in her thoughts, Snowfeather nodded slowly.

A ragged breath escaped the sick cat's mouth, and as if on cue, Snowfeather's vision became blurred. All of the sights around her disappeared, except for the two other cats and herself. They all seemed to be floating in nothingness, but Snowfeather knew they hadn't left camp, for she could feel hard ground beneath her paws.

Two cats descended from the nothingness, their paws coming to rest on the invisible ground. "Lionblaze! Jayfeather!" Snowfeather called out, grateful to see her kin once more. She turned to alert Smokewhisker, but her mentor either couldn't see what was happening, or pretended not to.

"She can't hear nor see what's happening now, Snowfeather," Jayfeather explained. He pressed his nose gently to her forehead and finished. "You were blessed by StarClan, Snowfeather. Believe me, I know. You have a great destiny in front of you."

Lionblaze sat next to Smokewhisker, their pelts brushing. He nosed Dovewing, and muttered some words, but Smokewhisker didn't stir from her watchful crouch. When he finished, Dovewing slowly rose out of her body, small pinpricks of light already adorning her pelt.

Now conscious, Dovewing dipped her head to Snowfeather and the deceased ThunderClan cats in turn. She nuzzled Lionblaze, and gave Snowfeather a radiant smile. All the signs of the sickness had vanished from Dovewing's composure.

Her fur was once more a fluffy gray, and her eyes shone with health. She looked as if in the prime of her life, and was raring to go. She thanked Snowfeather, her body pressed against Jayfeather's.

Lionblaze nodded, and with a gust of wind her vision returned and the starry cats disappeared, "Peace will come on a dove's gentle wing," Lionblaze mewed quietly, his body no longer able to be seen. The words were barely heard, and soon melded into the gentle breeze above.

"We've lost her," Smokewhisker muttered, a tear dropping out of her eye. It landed on Dovewing's matted fur, and left a clearly marked wet spot of grieving. "We lost her," she repeated, her voice quiet.

Snowfeather gasped painfully. She was the only one of her kin left living, except her mother. It was so lonely.

A queer glint came into Smokewhisker's eye as she continued to stare at Dovewing's unmoving body. "We've… lost her. We're… free!" She jumped up happily. "We're free, Snowfeather! After 6 moons of this terrible disease, we're finally free!"

The white she-cat tried to smile, but the limp form of her niece stopped her. A thought crept in though, a thought that was undoubtedly relieved Dovewing was dead. She would have no need to see any more unnecessary deaths now that the disease was gone.

A weary smile found itself onto her face, and grew stronger with every passing heartbeat. No longer would she be burdened with the idea of leaving sick cats unattended while she frolicked with Swiftfang. She could see him more often, and live the life of a normal medicine cat, more or less.

Dovewing's death was like poppy seeds. At first it was bitter, but it soon faded into a life you would much rather live in.

**A/N: Finally free. **


	28. Chapter 27

**A/N: Here we go my faithful readers. My last chapter. Read it and cherish it, as I will. **

Time had passed. So much, it felt as if the disease thing had never existed. Yet, Snowfeather could see the effects of it in every cat's eyes.

ThunderClan was rebuilding, ever so slowly. Dawnkit and Skykit were now apprentices, and they were serving their Clan well. Still, it wasn't enough. They didn't have as many warriors as they had previous leafbares, and it was showing. The prey dwindled slowly, even though there were fewer mouths to feed.

Simple things made them happy. Like Firekit gamboling alone with the older warriors. Time had passed, and with it went the main bitterness of the disease. The effects were beginning to dwindle, and soon it would only be a tale told to older kits.

Another thing Snowfeather realized scared her. The many nights she'd spent with Swiftfang had paid off, and Smokewhisker wouldn't be happy about it, at all. Snowfeather took to starving herself, as to not feel the scorn from her mentor. It worked out best for everyone, because Snowfeather avoided detection and a warrior could eat the prey she wasn't.

Nobody noticed, and although Snowfeather oft felt faint and weak, it was worth it. She had broken off the meetings with Swiftfang. She doubted she could ever tell him, and if she could it'd be painful.

She knew she'd give birth within a few days, because she'd seen Sandstorm do the same thing. Snowfeather just hoped that she could get through the Gathering tomorrow. After that, the kits may come when they will.

Snowfeather sat inside the medicine den, her eyes closed. Smokewhisker was out in the forest collecting herbs. She didn't feel good at all, which is why she was resting under the pretense of sorting herbs.

There was a light snowfall coming down, coating the already cold ground. It wasn't very fun for the warriors, and most of them were inside their dens. A few joyous squeaks could be heard as Firekit played with the falling flakes, but other than that there was silence.

Snowfeather didn't understand why Smokewhisker was searching for herbs. The recent snowfall was sure to kill them all, and they had a decent amount of them now.

A sharp pang erupted from her abdomen, making Snowfeather wince. It had been getting more violent these past few days, which was Snowfeather's cause for worry. She hoped her kits would come out alive and well, especially since it was the thick of leafbare.

"Snowfeather?" A voice called. The she-cat looked up to see her mother carrying a vole. Brightheart's pelt was dotted with melting snowflakes, and her eyes twinkled happily.

"I haven't seen you for a while. I figured that I'd come, and we can share some fresh-kill together. With Cloudtail gone, I'm feeling more and more lonely." Brightheart purred as she sat down next to her daughter.

"Thanks, Brightheart," Snowfeather mewed. She waited for her mother to take a bite before taking a small one of her own. "How's… how's life?"

Brightheart began purring, and took another bite out of the vole. Since it was leafbare, the vole was small already, and it was almost gone. "Had a small skirmish with WindClan the other day. Apparently their rabbits have all gone into their holes. Onestar isn't too happy about that."

"I think the snow might be a problem for them too," Snowfeather mewed, taking another bite. The vole felt good going into her stomach, especially since she hadn't had much food recently. "'Cause we have trees to block the snow."

Brightheart nodded, and quickly finished off the vole. She licked her lips and sighed. "There hasn't been much good prey lately."

Another painful pang speared Snowfeather's abdomen. She winced harshly, making Brightheart turn to her. "Are you okay?"

The white medicine cat nodded, and gritted her teeth. "I'm fine, I promise."

The older she-cat looked skeptical at her daughter. She knew something else was up, but didn't want to press. She was a warrior, not a medicine cat. Brightheart had no clue what really went on in her remaining kin's life, which is partially why she wanted this meeting.

She began to lick Snowfeather's pelt, smoothing out the beautiful white fur. At first, her daughter cringed away, but soon was drawn into her mother's careful movements. It was just like when Snowfeather was a kit, and she enjoyed it immensely. It made her forget everything, and made her truly appreciate her mother.

Snowfeather began purring, and licked her mother's fur. It was such a simple act, sharing tongues. But yet, it made both cats immediately happier.

"Snowfeather?" Smokewhisker called as she entered the den. She eyed the pair, and smiled softly. "I couldn't find anything, but carry on."

Snowfeather enjoyed this. Although it was cold out, it was nice and warm inside. Her mother's presence was soothing, and the white she-cat began regretting spending time away from everyone. Sure, if was for a rather important cause, but she loved her mother and Clan.

She hissed as a new pain attacked her abdomen. Something was wrong, definitely wrong. "I've forgotten, Brightheart," Snowfeather mewed apologetically, "but I need to help Smokewhisker with something. I'm sorry. Maybe later we could finish?"

Her mother looked on in confusion as Snowfeather whisked away. Instantly, Snowfeather regretted the decision. It hurt even more to move, and she doubted she could make it there in time.

"Smokewhisker?" Snowfeather asked her mentor, spying her talking to Dustpelt. "We're running a little low on… chickweed. I checked."

Smokewhisker paused in her speech, and looked fully at Snowfeather. "But there's nothing left… I thought I told you?"

Another pang. This time, she concealed it well. "Have you checked the Abandoned Twoleg Nest? Sometimes there are herbs there."

Her mentor shrugged. "I guess, if you want. I didn't check there, 'cause I assumed that all the herbs are dead." Snowfeather dipped her head in thanks and shot out through the tunnel. It hurt so much now. Something was seriously wrong as she needed… she needed… Swiftfang.

But how to get him? Snowfeather ran halfheartedly through the underbrush, causing an insane amount of ruckus. It's not like there was any prey left anyway. The snow seeped through the dead branches and landed on her pelt. The horrifying pain in her belly and the tickle of the melting snow were the only feelings she knew now.

There was nothing at the ShadowClan border except a greater pileup of snow. Snowfeather bared her teeth at the pain, and leapt across the border. She trudged forward, using her fluffy tail to conceal her footsteps. Soon, the snow dropped off, due to the evergreen trees. They protected the ground from the harshness of the storm.

She was here, yet had no way of contacting him. She needed to tell him that something was wrong. And if… if she was to die… she wanted Swiftfang by her side to tell him that she loved him one last time.

A crunch alerted Snowfeather that she stepped on something. She looked down, and was immediately attacked by the harsh scent of sweet lavender. She wrinkled her nose before laughing.

Lavender! It was the one herb they used most for their nighttime gambols, and he would know that scent well. She grasped the dead plant in her mouth and pulled hard. It came loose with a flurry of dirt, making Snowfeather land on her side. She wheezed in agony, refusing to cry out in pain.

_A large rock will do_ she thought, finding the perfect one. She was close enough to ShadowClan camp for this to work. Snowfeather rubbed the rock in the dead plant, happy once she couldn't smell the scent of dirt anymore.

She walked towards the camp, knowing the territory well. With a grunt, she hoisted the rock in her mouth. Another pain. This time, she almost cried out and alerted hostile cats to her presence. The pain was more frequent now, and Snowfeather knew she hadn't much time.

She nosed the rock down the slight incline, and dashed away when she heard yowls of confusion as it rolled into their midst.

"Calm down, calm down!" A cat's voice mewed loudly, trying to contain the confusion. "The snow probably dislodged it from the bank."

Still, the yowls continued. Snowfeather thought for certain she could hear Swiftfang in them. "But it smells like lavender!"

"Lavender?" Many cats called, but this time she knew she could hear his voice. He was so close, yet so far away. Hopefully, just hopefully, he would get the hint. Otherwise, she'd die alone.

"It's nothing. We have lavender all around here," Russetfur ordered. "Go back inside your dens. I'm getting wet, and I know for certain I'm not a RiverClan cat."

A rustling sent shivers down Snowfeather's spine. She wasn't very well concealed, and would be killed if they saw her on ShadowClan territory. She breathed a sigh of relief as Swiftfang came from the camp.

He looked around warily, and spied Snowfeather in the shade of a large pine tree. "What are you doing?" he hissed, trotting to her side.

Snowfeather tried to speak, but all that came out was a series of harsh wheezes. His angry demeanor changed with record time. "Are you ok? What's going on?"

She didn't respond, but stumbled away through the forest. Her strength was ebbing, and Snowfeather knew the one place where she wanted to die. She wanted to die exactly where she told cats, so they knew where she was. And she wanted to die one of the places that made her happy: the Abandoned Twoleg Nest.

Swiftfang followed her dutifully, giving her his body to lean on. He crossed the border without much difficulty. He was used to this, but not so much his mate dying. The travelling got harder as they encountered snow, but Snowfeather trudged on. She didn't know how hard her namesake was. It was prettier, but also much more deadlier than rain.

They reached their destination soon, and Snowfeather collapsed in a pile of dead plants. She yowled quietly, and Swiftfang was right by her side. "What's going on?" he asked desperately, trying to find out what was wrong with his love.

"Kits…" she breathed weakly. Swiftfang jumped back in surprise, and looked at her. He mouthed the word 'kits,' and sat down next to her. He placed a paw on her shoulder, and gently licked her head. "Lick kits… break open… ok?"

Swiftfang glanced at her in confusion. She let out another yowl, and his fur stood on end. She loved that fur. It was always so shiny, and she loved his one white paw. He was such a good cat. Too bad he was ShadowClan. He would've made a very brave, noble ThunderClan cat.

Her body rippled, bringing with it a new wave of angry pain. She felt blood, and hoped she would never have to deal with this again. The pain was just too much, and currently she thought it was just StarClan striking her down for breaking the rules.

Maybe not eating was a terrible idea. Thinking of it now, Snowfeather was sure it was. It caused her to look normal, but it threatened the pregnancy.

"There's one, Snowfeather," Swiftfang mewed. His voice floated to her on a gentle breeze, and for the time being she was unaware of the cold snow floating down on her. Had it started to snow harder? It probably had.

"Two," he whispered. His tongue worked furiously, trying to bring life into these weak kits. He pressed the first two against Snowfeather's body, and sandwiched them inside as he put his fur on them too. They were so tiny and wet, and it was so cold.

"Three," Swiftfang called, working to get the third one out. His voice was tired and aching, and he seemed to give up. Snowfeather wanted to know why. She knew that she was done, and there were no more kits. Surely they were healthy? She only killed herself by not eating.

"Are… are they good?" she croaked, too tired to do much. He didn't answer. She felt their bodies against her own, but something was wrong. They didn't squirm and mewl as normal kits would, but they were still as stones.

She lifted her head up and surveyed the situation. Swiftfang had his head down, and was covered in blood… her blood.

"They're dead…" he moaned quietly. Snowfeather shook her head. She refused to believe that. Not after all this pain.

She nudged them. They were so beautiful; how could they not live? There was one with light gray fur and a white nose, a tom that was pure white, and a patchy white and ginger one. So beautiful, yet never to see the light of day.

With a sigh, she covered her dead kits with her tail. So much work, wasted. A squeak of pain was heard, and Snowfeather looked at Swiftfang. Her gorgeous mate shook his head, and he pushed her tail aside. The light gray tom moved slightly, and it was clear he was very weak.

Snowfeather got up and tottered on her feet. "Take… him… take him to… ShadowClan. Raise your son."

Swiftfang jerked his head up, and stared into Snowfeather's deep blue eyes. "What about you? I just can't leave you… it was hard the past two months when I didn't see you…"

She licked his head softly. Her tail was wrapped protectively against the gray kit, and she stared with as much defiance as her emaciated body would allow. "I'm already gone, Swiftfang. This kit… he isn't. I'm going to… bury the others, and I'll be watching. I promise. Now go, before the kit dies and you won't have anything to remember me by."

A tear fell onto the ground by Swiftfang's feet, and he grasped the kit gently between his teeth. "I love you," he whispered as he set off. Swiftfang turned quickly so that his dying mate wouldn't be able to see him crying.

Snowfeather sighed, her own tears beginning to fall. She picked up the kits gently, and stumbled into the forest. "I'm sorry… Beechkit," she whispered as she pushed the white tom into his tiny grave. She looked hard at the patchy kit, and deemed he was the perfect mix of her and Swiftfang. She loved the gray kit, but why couldn't he survive? It would be a better memory.

She dug another hole. Both were extremely tiny. She pushed that kit in too, and patted them gently down with dirt. She lurched back to the Twoleg Nest, and sat down in a patch of dead flowers.

"What was my destiny?" she murmured, closing her eyes. There was so much she could've done, yet Snowfeather ruined it. It was horrible. She smelled lavender, and smiled faintly. She was to die in her favorite flower, and she whispered her last words. "I'm sorry… Lavenderkit."

As Snowfeather was slowly buried in her namesake, she thought of her destiny. Maybe… just maybe… this was meant for her. Her destiny was to have Swiftfang's kits, although maybe not the dying part. That was her own doing.

The white she-cat thought of her mate trotting through ShadowClan territory, the gray kit in his mouth. She wondered who would take the kit in, and what his name would be. She hoped he would be a wonderful warrior like her kin. That would make her extremely happy.

She thought to Swiftfang, and her destiny was suddenly clear. She was to break free of the normal medicine cat code and complete something the disease tried so hard to stop. She had continued Firestar's bloodline, and made sure it ran strong through the Clans.

With a sigh, Snowfeather let go of her life. She was happy that Swiftfang had something to remember her by. And, as she finally let go, the white she-cat was not surrounded by snow, but by stars.

**A/N: How do you think it went? I'm proud of it, because A Deadly Addition is the first story I have completed. Please review, and tell me how you think it ended. Oh, and readers? Thank you for sticking with me through thick and thin… periods of not updating… everything. I'll be updating my other stories soon. **


End file.
